Crossroads
by tattoohero
Summary: Set 200 years after the war with the Reapers. Commander Leia Shepard and Dr. Liara T'Soni's eldest daughter, Kaja is at a crossroads. Which path will the young asari take?
1. Chapter 1

**Crossroads**

Year 2387

Kaja T'Soni, eldest daughter of Dr. Liara T'Soni and the late Commander Leia Shepard, is on a forced two month leave from the asari military. She hasn't taken any type of leave in over two decades. Too busy working to weed out officers that tend to fraternize too much with enlisted personal. This wasn't the type of job, Kaja wanted to do within the military. When the higher ups found out who her parents were, is when she got put behind a desk or out on ships trying to bust someone. The only reason T'Soni has stuck it out for as long as she had is because of the utmost respect she has for her father, Commander Shepard and the advice she was given the day she left to start her commando training. _Do your duty, Kaja. That comes first and before personal desires._ Those words stuck.

Kaja heads home to see her mother on Elysium. Her mother still lives in the house her parents built over one-hundred-eighty years ago. As Kaja's taxi drops her off at the house, the asari commando notices the house looks like it needs a little work done to it. Kaja hasn't been home in over twenty-five years and she doesn't remember the house looking like it does now. The asari maiden puts in the security code and thinks her mother really needs to change the code.

"Mom, you home?" asks Kaja as she walks into the house. It seems so big and empty now. Kaja puts her bag on the couch and walks up the stairs to the loft. Her mother isn't at her desk. The commando is wondering where her mother is. "Mom, you home?"

Dr. T'Soni walks up the stairs when she hears Kaja up in the loft. "Yes, Kaja, I'm home," says Liara as she gives Kaja a hug. "It's good to see you, Kaja. Finally taking some leave?"

Kaja hugs her mom back, "Forced leave for the next two months. May I stay here? I really don't have any other place to go." Kaja's cheeks get a little flush from being embarrassed because she doesn't have any other place to stay.

"What kind of question is that, little one? You are always welcome to stay here. Why are you on a forced leave?" asks Liara. The look on Liara's face shows concern that her eldest daughter did something she shouldn't have. Which is very unlike Kaja.

The younger asari sits in the chair next to the her father's desk. She gives her mother a hint of the Shepard smirk, "No, I'm not in any type of trouble, mom. I can tell what you are thinking from the look on your face, mom. I'm very good at reading people. It's part of my job. My CO thinks I need a break and forced me to take the next two months off. I don't know if I'm going to stay in the military any longer then I have to. I don't like what I am doing."

Liara pulls the chair from her desk and moves it next to Kaja's chair. "What are you doing you don't like?" asks the information broker. Liara gives her daughter's arm a soft squeeze.

"All I do is investigate officers who fraternize with the enlisted personal. It's not what I signed up to do. I'm a very good biotic, mom. I don't think I am as good as you are though. Ever since my superiors found out who my parents are, I'm not allowed to do anything dangerous," comments Kaja. She uses air quotes when she says dangerous.

"If you get out, what are you going to do then?" asks T'Soni. Liara hopes Kaja doesn't leave the military then join one of the merc bands out in the Terminus. It is the one thing, Leia never wanted any of the kids to do. Or be a dancer at some club like "Afterlife" or "Chora's Den".

Shrugging her shoulders, Kaja replies, "I don't know, mom. All I ever wanted is to serve like dad did for the Alliance. I wonder if the Alliance will let me do more than the Asari Republic?"

There is something Liara has never thought of before. She doubts the Alliance would allow an asari to join their military. Even if the asari's father is the Savior of the Galaxy. "I don't know if the Alliance will take you, Kaja. You can always work as a bodyguard for Gaia," comments Dr. T'Soni. Liara gives her daughter a grin because Liara knows Gaia wouldn't want Kaja being her bodyguard.

The younger asari cocks her head to one side and give her mother a blank look. "No way could I work for Gaia. She has a big enough head without me being her employee." Kaja puts her elbows on her knees and clasps her hand under her chin, looking at her mother before continuing, "Mom, all I wanted was for dad to be proud of me. I don't think the job I am doing would make dad proud. Yes, she was happy I joined the military and was proud of that."

"I know, Kaja. Your father was always proud of what you and your sisters were doing. The only thing she didn't want was for you girls to join some Terminus Systems merc band or dance at some sleazy club. Do what makes you happy, Kaja. That is what your father wanted most of all. For you and your sisters to be happy," replies the elder asari.

The commando stands up and starts to head down the stairs. Before she leaves she turns to her mom saying, "I'm going to unpack a few things. I'll let you work." The younger T'Soni walks down the stairs, grabs her bag, and heads to her old bedroom to unpack a few items.

The house looks the same as it did before Commander Shepard died. Kaja wonders if her mother will ever move on. She has a slight temptation to nose around her parents room to see if her father's clothes are still in the closet. Even her bedroom has remained the same over the years. It's clean, but nothing changed from when she left home at the age of fifty-six. Which in some way makes Kaja sad and worry about her mother.

After unpacking a few things, Kaja walks out the back door to lounge around outside. The view from the backyard is still beautiful even though there are more neighborhoods around the outskirts of the colony. She closes her eyes thinking, thinking what else is there for her to do in the future. Kaja's unsure at the moment, but she's sure it will work out. It always does with her family.

Liara joins Kaja outside. Putting an arm around her daughter's shoulder, Liara says, "I am about to fix some lunch. Do you want anything, Kaja?"

"Sure," answers the young commando.

Mother and daughter walk towards the kitchen. Liara opens the fridge and grabs a few ingredients to make a salad. Kaja sits at the table watching her mother make salad. "Mom, I want to ask you something." comments Kaja.

Dr. T'Soni brings over two serving of salad. She puts on next to Kaja as she sits across the table from her eldest daughter. "What do you want to know, little one?" Liara thinks she has an idea or two on what Kaja's question might be about. She isn't sure if she can answer those questions. Even after all the time that has passed.

Kaja mixes the salad around with her fork. She looks at her mother unsure if she should ask what is on her mind or let it drop. Thinking what would her father do in this situation. Kaja decides to go ahead and ask, "Why do you stay in this big house alone? You haven't moved on since dad died. I know dad wanted you to move on, mom."

Liara always knew this is something Kaja would ask. She gives her daughter a warm smile before piecing the answer together in her head. There are still a few secrets she needs to keep from her children, but Liara isn't sure anymore if keeping things about their father should remain a secret. "Kaja, I'm going to tell you something you and your sisters should have been told by now. Your father and I kept it a secret and now I'm not sure why."

The elder asari eats more of her salad. Dr. T'Soni smiles to her daughter, thinking about how to say what needs to come out into the open. The reason why she can't let Shepard go. Even though they spent almost two centuries together, Liara is still unable to let Leia go and she isn't sure if she even wants to let go. This time she doesn't have a desire for revenge against an enemy. She enjoys the memories of their decades together.

"Let me guess, mom. You're going to tell me about how dad died in 2183," comments Kaja without any emotion in her voice.

Liara is glad she already swallowed her bite because the shock on her face is telling. She wonders where Kaja found out and how long as she known. The information broker is sure Shepard didn't tell her. Or did she? Liara mentally shakes that thought out of her head. Maybe Kaja heard something about it while on duty from another commando. That makes more sense to Dr. T'Soni.

Liara looks at her daughter knowing she needs to answer the question posed to her. "Yes, your father died in 2183. I..." Liara closes her eyes remembering the feelings from watching Shepard struggle in vacuum, dying. She opens her eyes once more, "I watched her die from the escape shuttles when the Collectors destroyed the Normandy."

Kaja sees the grief in her mother's eyes and wishes she hadn't said anything. The eldest daughter already knows about her father's death. It's something she overheard after returning from attending Shepard's funeral. What she doesn't know is how dad returned. "I'm sorry, mom. I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's alright. How did you find out?" asks the asari matron. If Kaja knows about Leia's death, does she also know about how she came back? That is something Liara is pondering as she waits for her daughter to answer the question posed to her.

"I overheard two other commandos talking about dad when I returned from her funeral. I didn't say anything and they didn't know I was there. I did a search later and found an interview dad did with a reporter named Emily Wong," replies the commando. She keeps her eyes on Liara to watch for her mother's reaction.

Dr. T'Soni smiles at her eldest, "If you have any questions, little one. Now would be a good time to ask them." To her surprise, this topic isn't as hard to talk about as she thought it would be. Her heart is still heavy, but that is from Leia no longer being with them. That may never go away. Liara isn't sure if she wants her feelings for Leia to ever go away.

The commando smiles back to her mother. Kaja does have questions, but isn't sure if she wants to know the answers. If her father really did die in 2183, how did she come back? Kaja wants to know, but does her mother have the answers? "If dad died, how did she come back? Once you're dead, don't you normally stay that way?"

The manner in which Kaja phrases her questions throws Liara off. The sorrow look in the elder asari's eyes returns. The guilt, the mourning of those two years come flooding back. Dr. T'Soni closes her eyes to hold back the tear she feels is coming. Sighing softly, Liara begins to tell Kaja how her father died and came back.

An hour later, Liara finishes telling Kaja the story about Commander Shepard's death in 2183 and how she came back two years later. Kaja sits there with a dumbfounded look on her face. She can not believe what she is hearing from her mother. The eldest daughter knows her mother is not lying about it and understands why her and her sister have never been told these things. Kaja wishes she hadn't brought it up in the first place.

Kaja T'Soni doesn't know what to say. She sits on the couch thinking about why would anyone spend billions to bring back one person. Kaja is glad it happened, but it still doesn't make sense to bring back one person. "Mom, thank you for telling me. I am having a hard time understanding why this Cerberus group would bring dad back. And dad ended up ridding this group from the galaxy. Did they not get along?"

"No, they didn't. They lied to her about many things and only used your father for their own gains. One of their biggest lies was about me. That did not sit well with Leia," answers Liara. She keeps her eyes on Kaja. The Shadow Broker can see the confusion in Kaja's face. "Are you okay, little one?"

"I think so. What was the lie that got dad all upset?" asks Kaja. She thinks this is the last question, but the more her mom shares with her. The more questions she seems to have. The huntress leans forward with her elbows on her knees and her hands under her chin.

Liara grins at her daughter. Kaja's posture reminds her of Leia and that warms Liara's heart. "She was told I was working for the Shadow Broker and I was not to be trusted. The Illusive Man knew it was a lie when he told her that. I honestly think he was trying his best to keep us apart. It didn't work out like he hoped." Dr. T'Soni smile grows bigger thinking how they got rid of Cerberus.

Kaja's brow furrows together as she thinks about those comments. She also rubs the back of her neck. Cerberus brings her father back. Her mother helps them recover the body. Gives it to them because they said they could bring her back. Then tell lies about her mom to her father. None of that makes a lick of sense to the commando. Kaja understands why her father got upset over it. She is upset now and wants to do something about it.

"Thanks for telling me, mom. I understand why it was kept a secret. I don't know what to say. Between this Shadow Broker person and The Illusive Man, I want to do something about it. There isn't anything to do, is there? They are all dead. Good riddance to bad trash," comments Kaja as she gets off the couch and heads to the kitchen to grab something to drink. Kaja pours herself a glass of tea and one for her mom then returns to the living room.

"There isn't anything you can do about something that happened two hundred years ago, little one," remarks Liara when Kaja returns to the living room. Seeing Kaja's reaction makes Liara regret she said anything about it. She is so much like her father. Always wanting to make things right. Liara thinks Leia would be so proud of her. Liara knows she is very proud of Kaja. Actually, Liara is proud of all three of her daughters in their own way. The Shadow Broker asks, "Are you going to tell your sisters what I've told you?"

Shaking her head, Kaja answers, "No, it's not my place to tell them. Unless you want me to tell them. I doubt Gaia cares much, mom. She is too involved in herself to really care about anything else. And Liv, I don't know."

Liara feels the same as Kaja does. Gaia probably doesn't care. She is too caught up in being an actress that she doesn't seem to care about anything else. Liara is surprisingly fine with that. Gaia always was the actress. Hamming it up for photos or pretending to act out scene with her sisters and parents, Gaia always wanted to act. It does sedate her need to explore and travel like asari maidens tend to do, because that is all she does. Travel from one location to the next.

Olivia cares deeply about her father. She's like Kaja in that regard. Only difference is Olivia followed in her mother's footsteps instead of her father's. The youngest daughter also has a doctorate in computer information and security from the University of Serrice on Thessia. She is working as a security consultant for the Council races excluding the salarians.

"No, Kaja. No need to go out of your way to tell them. If it comes up, be honest with them. I don't think it will come up though," answers Liara. The Shadow Broker's omni-tool starts beeping. She checks the message from the drone, Glyph. There is an incoming call from the asari councilor. "Excuse me, little one. Works calls." Liara goes upstairs to her office to take the call.

Kaja nods her head while she watches her mother leave the living room to head up to the loft. Leaning back against couch, Kaja thinks about the things her mother told her. She can tell from the subtle clues in Liara's body language that her mother misses her father. She also thinks her mother left out a few things as well. If things were taken care of two centuries ago, who is the Shadow Broker now? Kaja's investigative instinct is kicking in.

The huntress tries to put some of the thoughts she has about the Shadow Broker out of her mind. So, she decides to head down to the basement to see if the workout room still has equipment her father used. Unsurprisingly, the room still looks the same as it did before Commander Shepard died twenty-seven years ago. The punching bag looks like it has seen better days, thinks Kaja as she puts on the protective gloves her father used.

Kaja starts punching the bag. Slowly at first then the intensity grows with each punch. She thinks about her job, the Shadow Broker, and her mother. Kaja stops punching the punching bag when she starts thinking about her father. Realizing in time, Kaja puts her hands out to stop the bag from hitting her. She leans over, her hand on her knees, panting. The eldest daughter says to herself, "I love you, dad." She closes her eyes. "And I miss you." After punching the bag with a three punch combo, Kaja removes the gloves and puts them back on the shelf.

There is a stationary bicycle and it is looking inviting. It's saying to the asari, "ride me." A smile appears on Kaja's face when she remembers her grandmother, Hannah Shepard, riding an older stationary bike when she was very young. She gets on the bike and starts peddling at a steady tempo. One Kaja thinks she can maintain for an hour, hopefully longer.

As she peddles, the more she thinks about what to do during her down time. Earth sounds like a good place to visit. Kaja thinks maybe she can try to locate Gaia and see if her sister has time for a visit with her older sister. Or not. That is one thing Kaja isn't sure on yet. Does she even want to visit with Gaia? Does Gaia even want to see her older sister? Kaja turns the peddles over with a faster tempo. She stands up and starts peddling as fast as her legs will go. She sits back down while slowing her peddling. After a couple of minutes of slow peddling, Kaja stops and remains on the seat, breathing heavily.

Her leg muscles are screaming out from the effort given. Kaja T'Soni rubs her thighs to help loosen the muscles. She walks over to the area they're allowed to use their biotics. The padding looks like it needs replacing. Her parents were always safety minded as possible. The room has padding running across the floor and ceiling. Walls included. The young asari wonders if her parents ever knew what they did to each other down here. Or is that why the room has all the padding? Maybe they did know.

Kaja starts smiling as she thinks of the memories from her childhood. Remembering showing off her biotic ability by tossing Olivia around the room. Gaia would catch their younger sister. Olivia would come back for more. Kaja shakes her head at the mischievous nature her and her two younger sisters when they were children.

Kaja looks down at the computer terminal that controls the turrets and other items used in the practice sims. Her hand hovers the terminal debating with herself if she wants to turn it on or not. Kaja pushes the buttons for the program designed for her. Droney the drone appears, "Good to see you, Kaja. It's been over one hundred..."

Interrupting the drone by saying, "I know how long it's been, Droney. No need to tell me." The asari's extends her arm with her palm facing out. She chuckles to herself thinking how surprised she is the drone is still functional and still recognizes her. "I am surprised you are still functional, Droney. It is good to see you."

In the drone's mono-toned male sounding voice, the drone replies, "I receive regular maintenance and upgrades. Kaja, I have a message for you. Uploading to your omni-tool now." Ten seconds later the drone says, "Upload complete. Do you want me to run any practice simulations?"

"No. Thank you for the message, Droney," replies Kaja as she presses a few button on the terminal and Droney, the drone disappears. She looks at her omni-tool, wondering what this message is about and who is it from. Most likely it's from her father, Commander Leia Shepard. Who else would do that? Give Droney a message and only give it to her if she activated the drone. The more she thinks about the more she feels being alone with the message is a good idea. Kaja is willing to bet everything this message is from her father.

Kaja goes back upstairs and sees her mother is still in her office working. She finds a piece of paper and a pen and writes a note for her mother.

_Mom,_

_I've going to town for the night. I don't know what time I will return, so don't wait up._

_Love,_

_Kaja_

She leaves the note in the kitchen next to the dirty dishes. It's the one spot outside of her mom's bedroom, Kaja thinks Liara will see the note. The huntress doesn't feel like disturbing her mother's work. After a quick shower and change of clothes, Kaja is out the door to head to town. There are a few things she wants to do. Visiting her father's grave is one of them. It's the one place Kaja thinks she can listen to the message in peace.

A/N:This is what I would call a hybrid story. It follows more along the arc I was writing before Mass Effect 3 was released. I started this chapter in February. There will be certain events and people from ME3 mentioned in this story. The ending will not be mentioned at all. Anything I wrote before March was stuff I was speculating on. Even though I know what happens I wanted this story to keep some of the speculation while also mentioning some events from the third game.

I hope it works. :)

Next chapter will be posted next week. See you then.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kaja walks through the cemetery heading towards her father's grave. The cemetery is peaceful and quiet. There are birds chirping in the trees. The asari looks down to her omni-tool. She wonders if she is correct in thinking the message Droney gave her is from her father, Commander Leia Shepard. Who else could it be? She doubts her mother would leave a message or either of her sisters. Her brain and heart are telling her the message is from Shepard. She will not know until she listens to it.

The asari stops next to Commander Shepard's headstone. The marble headstone is from Earth. The details on the headstone is what Leia wanted. Nothing flashing, just basic information. It has both the Alliance and Spectre logos on either side of the Commander's name. Above the name is the N7 logo. Under the name is has two dates. 11 April 2154 and 5 May 2360. Kaja wipes a few leaves off the headstone as she sits next it. Again she looks at her omni-tool. Debating with herself if she really wants to listen to it or not.

Kaja talks in a hushed volume to the headstone, "I miss you, dad. Mom, told me about your death in 2183. I don't understand everything, but I wish you hadn't kept it a secret. Dad, I'm at a crossroads and I don't know what to do next. Mom says all she wants from me is for me to be happy. I hate what I am doing. I joined the military to be like you. To help people, but I'm not doing that. I go around investigating officers fraternizing with enlisted personal or other offences. I am on a forced leave for the next two months. This is the first breaking I've taken since your funeral."

The commando pauses to look around to make sure she is still alone. Sighing heavily, Kaja continues, "I'm unsure what to do next. My CO knows my feelings which is why she forced me to take the next two months off. To either clear my head and stay doing what I am doing or I have to talk her into allowing me to transfer to an actual commando unit. If they don't allow me to transfer, I'll have to get out. I can't continue to do what I'm doing, dad. I also feel if I get out now, you'll be disappointed. Mom says that wouldn't be the case, but I don't know. I wish I'd talked to you about this before now. I was too scared to talk to you. Scared you would be disappointed."

She pauses again to wipe the tears that have started trickle down her cheek. Again, Kaja looks at her onmi-tool. This time she presses a few buttons and a holo of her father appears. Shepard looks like she recorded this a few months before her death twenty-seven years ago. "Little one, I'm recording this because I want you to know how much I love you and how proud I am of you. Don't worry. I also left messages for your sisters as well. Not with Droney, but in other parts of the house. I knew you would come home one day and check on the practice room. There is one thing I feel you must know, Kaja. Every time you've come home the past few decades, I've noticed you have not talked much about what you are doing with the military. I have a feeling you're unhappy. If you are unhappy, little one, then get out. Don't stay in because you feel it is what I want you to do. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy. Following in my footsteps wasn't something I wanted for you. It was what you wanted, so I didn't try to keep you from joining."

Pausing the message, Kaja lies on her back, looks up to the blue sky. It's has a cloud formation that looks like a rabbit from Earth. The clouds keep moving in different directions and the rabbit look in the cloud disappears. There are tears streaming down her face when she sits back up to finish listening to her father's message. "If you do decide to get out, Kaja. Please, don't join Eclipse or any other merc band. I doubt being a dancer is something you'd do, but please don't do that either. Those are the two things I never wanted for you or your sisters. Do what will make you happy. Not what you think I want you to do. You've always made me proud, Kaja. I love you, little one." The holo disappears after the message is complete.

"Thanks, dad. I love you too," says Kaja as she wipes her face with the back of her hand. Hearing the message makes the huntress feel better about getting out of the asari military if they don't allow her to transfer to a commando unit. Kaja is still unsure what to do if she does get out. She still has a couple of months to figure it out. As the commando stands up, she notices four people walking in her direction. Three krogan and her mother. Quickly she tries to look like she hasn't been crying. Kaja's eyes are bloodshot, so they'll notice. Or her mother will.

As the group approaches Commander Shepard's grave, Liara says to Kaja, "So, this is where you went. I had a feeling you would be here. I know you found your father's message." Liara gives Kaja a motherly hug. "Kaja, you remember Wrex, Grunt, and Bakara."

"Yes, mom. I remember them. Hi Wrex, Bakara, Grunt," waves and replies Kaja as she starts to leave. "I think I'll take my leave. See you later, mom." The eldest daughter gives her mother and friends an attempt at a smile before she leaves the grave site.

Bakara asks, "Is Kaja alright, Liara? She seems upset about something."

Liara replies, "I am not sure, Bakara. Kaja's conflicted about her job in the asari military. She has to work it out herself." Liara watches Kaja walk away and hopes her oldest figures out what she is going to do next. The asari smiles at Bakara, "I'm ready when you are."

Bakara nods to Liara before she starts the annual ceremony Wrex and Bakara have honored Commander Shepard every year on the anniversary of her helping cure the genophage. Wrex is standing to Bakara's left with Liara standing to the female krogan's right. Grunt stands behind Liara and Bakara. The group stands in silence before Bakara starts talking, remembering the brave woman who gave the krogan back their future.

–

Kaja T'Soni finishes listening to her father's message for the second time while sitting in the taxi. She decides to see if the old amusement park is still open and what type of rides it has after all of these years. As she drives away from the cemetery, Kaja remembers the first time she rode on a roller coaster. Those memories brings a big toothy smile to the asari's face. She says softly to herself, "That was a fun day."

The park's parking area is full. Kaja recognizes a few of the rides. Or the tracks anyway. The amusement park has changed names a couple times over the past century. So has most of the rides. There is one ride in particular that has never had a name change. The signature ride of the park, "The Torpedo", happens to be Kaja's favorite ride. There is a little bounce in her step when she see her favorite ride is still around and still popular.

After paying her admission fee to the park, Kaja walks around taking in the surroundings. So much of the park has changed and yet it is still the same. There always seems to be more humans than any other species. Not surprising though, after all Elysium is home to more humans and is protected by the System Alliance.

As Kaja continues to walk around the park while making up her mind which ride she wants to ride first, she sees a new section added to the park. It looks like it has been added within the past year. The area has a theme all it's own. The theme seems to be about the heroes of the galaxy. Kaja shakes her head at the theme that seems to be about her father. It makes her wonder if her mother knows about this and if she does, did she approve it? Do they even need approval?

The asari huntress walks around the new area of the park. To her surprise, the area isn't about her father, but comic book heroes from Earth. Old 20th century comic book heroes. One ride is call "Batcave". Since Kaja has no idea who or what a batcave is, she decided to ride it. The wait isn't too long about forty-five minutes. While standing in line, Kaja notices two human females who are staring at her. It's not the first time she has people staring at her. Sometimes people think she is her sister, Gaia. She smiles and nods at the two humans then turns her attention away from them.

To Kaja's surprise, the ride is great. She still has no idea what or who this Batman character is, but the ride is fun. She walks over to another ride in the heroes area. This ride is a water ride and it's theme is Aquaman. Even though this is an amusement park, Kaja is learning something today. Learning more about human history and their fascination with super heroes.

After riding on the "Aquatic Ace" and getting soaked, Kaja walks around the park to dry off. It's a warm evening and it doesn't take long for her clothes to dry. She sits at a bench near her favorite ride, "The Torpedo". Kaja notices the two humans are looking at her again. This time she ignores them completely. If they think she is Gaia then Kaja will let them think that. A third human female joins the other two who are staring at Kaja.

The third human looks a little older than the other two. Kaja thinks she might be in her late twenties or early thirties, but it's hard for the asari to tell human ages. The three humans are talking and pointing in Kaja's direction. She is trying hard to ignore them, but they keep staring and pointing at the asari commando. Kaja moves away from the three humans and blends in with a crowd. She uses tactical cloak to disappear, so she can get closer to the trio without them knowing it.

Kaja hates having to cloak to spy on the trio, but she is getting uncomfortable with them pointing at her. Normally, people stare thinking she is Gaia and move on. They don't usually point and gawk. Now she understands why Gaia needs bodyguards and an entourage around her all the time. The more work Gaia does the more popular she becomes. Kaja wonders if Liv gets people doing the same thing she is going through now. People thinking she is her famous sister. Kaja never has like that type of attention. It makes her uncomfortable. Her parents saved the galaxy and are very famous. Her father has a few statues in her honor for saving colonies. Elysium has one and so does Terra Nova. The Citadel has a statue with both parents along with the rest of the ground crew from the original Normandy for saving the Citadel against a rogue Spectre and the geth.

The older of the three humans says, "Listen, that is not the actress, Gaia. Trust me on this. She wouldn't come here alone. She always has people around her."

"How would you know, Cass? You act like you know the family or something," says the human with long sandy blonde hair that is pulled back into a pony tail.

Cassandra looks at her friend shaking her head. "Della, don't you remember when I worked for Dr. T'Soni before going to college on Earth? You know the asari information broker, who still leaves here on Elysium."

"What? Oh damn, Cass. I did forget. How do you know she is not Gaia?" asks Della. She smiles to her friend, Cass.

"I already said why. Gaia always has an entourage with her. She never does anything alone. I know the oldest is in the asari military. Maybe she is home on leave and the youngest is a top-notch computer tech. If I remember correctly, she works at the Citadel," answers Cassandra. She has shoulder length dark brown hair and hazel color eyes.

Kaja hears most of the conversation between the humans. She mingles with another crowd and finds a spot to uncloak without anyone taking notice. Slowly, she walks back to the humans talking about her and her family. When she walks by, Cassandra gives the asari a warm smile. Which Kaja ignores. The commando sits on a bench to look at the park map. While she is looking at the map, she is keeping an eye on the three humans.

Kaja looks up to see the three humans are leaving the area. She smiles to herself. Kaja is glad they finally are leaving her alone. The Torpedo is looking very inviting. The huntress remembers the first time she rode on it. Screaming the entire time while enjoying the ride. With a grin on her face, Kaja makes her way to the queue for "Torpedo, The Ride".

After the park closes, Kaja heads to a waiting taxi. Cassandra is standing by the exit, waiting for Kaja to leave the park. The asari notices her standing by the exit, but walks by without saying anything to the human. Kaja has a feeling the human wants to talk to her. She seems to know too much about her family and that s gives Kaja a bad feeling. When her gut tells her something is bad, more times than not. It's bad.

As Kaja gets into the taxi, Cassandra approaches. "Excuse me, Kaja, my name is Cassandra Mitchell and I would like apologize for my two friends. They shouldn't have gawked and pointed at you." Her two friends are yelling at her to get into their car. Cassandra waves them off.

"Thank you. It's okay. It isn't the first time that has happened," answers the asari. She gives Cassandra a nod to go with her grin. Kaja is about to close the door to the taxi, but feels Cassandra has more to say. So, she waits to see if her feeling is correct.

"Ahmm, Kaja, I was wondering...ahh...if would be interested...ahmm, never mind," comments Cassandra as she shuffles her feet and looks at the ground. Her cheeks glow red from embarrassment. She has her hands clasped behind her back.

Kaja can sense her uneasiness and says, "Do you want to do something? Go out for a drink maybe? A bite to eat? I think that is what you were going to ask me." She is trying hard not to snicker at the flustered human, so she smiles instead. The asari points the open seat next to her, "Please get in. If you don't want to do something, I'll give you a ride home."

Cassandra replies with a soft tone in her voice, "Okay, but only if you're sure." She is still embarrassed, but she gets into the taxi with Kaja anyway. She knows of Kaja but has never talk to the maiden until today. She feels safe enough in her presence and very nervous at the same time. As the taxi starts to leave the amusement park's parking lot, Cassandra says, "There is a small diner across the street from the history museum. The food there is very good and they are open until 200."

"Sounds good," replies Kaja as she drives to the diner. The drive takes no more than fifteen minutes and neither occupant says anything. Kaja is waiting to see what Cassandra wants and Cassandra is too nervous to say anything.

The human closes her eyes trying to regain some composure. Her hands feel clammy and her stomach feels there is a dozen butterflies flying about. The feelings of years past are now on the surface again. Those eyes are even more radiant in person than they were in the one picture she has seen of Kaja. Kaja's patience is appreciated. Cassandra shakes her head from side to side thinking she is acting like a teenager. Or is having those type of feeling again. She tells herself to snap out of it.

Kaja notices the nervousness of the human sitting in the seat next to her. She isn't sure if she should feel flattered or worry there is some type of ulterior motive in play. Kaja has never experienced another person like Cassandra. Usually, most can at least talk to her. The commando keeps glancing over to the human. She isn't sure what to say to calm Cassandra or make her less nervous. Kaja parks the taxi in the lot next to the museum. As she gets out, she says, "Are you sure you're okay, Cassandra? I'm not sure why you're so nervous. It's radiating off you. " The asari has her arm leaning on the door as she looks at the human with a smile on her face. She offers her hand to help Cass out of the taxi.

Cassandra takes Kaja's hand and gets out of the car. She wants to tell Kaja why she is so nervous, but thinks better of it. Grinning as she lets go of Kaja's hand and feeling less nervous as seconds tick away. They start to walk across the street when they both stop when they see a large crowd outside the diner with Alliance personal manning a perimeter around the building next to the diner. Cass says, "I guess we'll have to go some place else." Looking at the ground then over to Kaja, Cass sighs to herself before saying, "You make me nervous, Kaja, but not in a negative way. I...I've..." She is unable to finish her thought. The human turns and walks back to the car.

Rubbing the back of her neck, Kaja watches Cassandra walk away. She has a smile on her face that turns into a smirk. Kaja now understands what is causing Cass' nervousness and curiosity is getting the better of her. She calls out, "Cass, stop. Please." When she realizes the human isn't going to stop, Kaja starts to jog after her. Catching up to Cassandra, the commando reaches out and touches the human's shoulder, "Cass, wait."

Feeling the asari's hand on her shoulder, Cass stops and turns to face Kaja. Not knowing what to say causes Cassandra to look into Kaja's eyes. Seeing those ocean blue eyes makes her feel her heart is skipping beats. "I'm sorry. I don't know what to say." She looks away and walks over by the car and leans against it. Sighing, she starts to think, she would feel better if she says what's on her mind. "The summer between high school and leaving Elysium to attend college on Earth. I worked with your mother, Dr. T'Soni. More like she was my mentor and tutor in archeology studies. I work here at the museum as assistant curator. I saw a picture of you. And, well..."

Kaja stands with one foot in front of the other with her arms folded across her chest with a smirk on her face. This human is peaking the maiden's curiosity the more she talks. Kaja moves to lean on the car next to Cassandra. She keeps her arms folded across her chest waiting to see if Cass will finish what she started. T'Soni is debating with herself is she should try to comfort Cassandra or not. The investigator in her says to stand there and give the human her space. The civilian in her says to reach out and comfort the human. The investigator wins this one and Kaja stands there patiently waiting with a reassuring smile on her face.

"I was eighteen then." Cass glances over and sees the smile on the asari's face. "You're going to think I'm weird, Kaja. After seeing your picture once, I had feelings. I thought those feelings had gone away until tonight. I wrote it off as a high school/teenage crush." She looks away thinking she might have said too much.

Thinking that's unexpected and for some reason, Kaja isn't surprised by it. Cassandra Mitchell has left herself vulnerable and Kaja wants to know more. Knowing she can devastate Cass if she does the wrong thing. So, Kaja reaches out with her right hand and touches Cass' left arm in a reassuring manner. "I don't think you're weird. Actually, I would like to get to know you better. I'm on leave for the next several weeks. I was thinking of going to Earth for a few days. Other than that, my schedule is free."

Cassandra exhales the breath she's holding. She places her hand over Kaja's. "You're too nice. Thanks. I appreciate it. There is something about you, Kaja T'Soni. Something I can never explain, it's only a feeling." She realizes as she is talking why she is so nervous, shy, and unable to think much less speak. She looks over to the asari sitting next to her, grins softly. Cassandra Mitchell knows if she says what she is thinking, it might cause Kaja to back away. She is also willing to chance it because the aura she senses from the asari tells her Kaja will show patience with her.

Kaja notices the Alliance personal are leaving the area. "I think we might be able to get into the diner now, if you're up for it. What we do next is up to you." The commando's curiosity is high, she isn't willing to put any pressure on Cassandra. She wonders if this is something she want to even pursue. More things for her to think about during this leave.

"I think I'd rather go for a walk in the park. It's usually not very crowded at night," says the dark brown-haired human as she gets into the taxi.

"Okay," replies T'Soni. Walk in the park at this time of night seems odd to her, but she thinks she knows why Cass wants to go there. It's out in the open. Fewer people might help Cass to relax.

The taxi lifts into the air and heads to Shepard Memorial Plaza. One of the biggest park on Elysium. Within ten minutes Kaja parks the taxi in a parking spot. The first thing Cassandra notices is where Kaja parked. The furthest lot away from the statue of Commander Shepard. She finds that curious. She figures Kaja has a few secrets as well.

There are other people walking around the park. A few couples are sitting on benches. On the gazebo, there is a band playing. The biggest group of people is by the gazebo and a few are dancing. It's busier than either expected. They start walking on one of the lesser used paths. Taking Kaja's hand, Cassandra starts to finish what she feels Kaja needs to hear.

Kaja stops and faces Cassandra, she places a finger on the human's lips to silence her. "How about this, Cass. What ever you thought or felt before today is immaterial to anything we do from now on. I get it, you never thought you would ever get a chance to meet me. Well, here I am." Kaja has both arms stretched out. She points to herself with her left hand, "I'm here with you now. An intriguing human approached me to apologize about her friends. That's who I want to get to know, Cass." Before she realizes what she is doing, Kaja leans in closer and gives the human a soft peck on the Cass' lips. Their kiss starts with a peck and grows in intensity as the seconds tick by.

Realizing what she is doing, Kaja pulls back saying, "I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." She turns away. "Goddess, what am I doing?" says Kaja in a soft tone to herself. The asari brings a hand to her forehead and quickly thinks what is it about this human that has me drawn in? Maybe she's the answer to my work problem. Or does she compound it? Kaja looks down to her arm with the omni-tool then wonders what advice her dad would give. Slightly shaking her head from side to side, she glances over to Cassandra. Kaja is happy to see she is still standing there even if Cass has a look of concern on her face.

Cassandra tilts her head to one side as she watches Kaja. "What's wrong?" asks Cass. "I get a sense it has more to do than the kiss we shared. Which I enjoyed by the way." Cass gives Kaja a coy looking smile as she moves in front of the asari and places her hand on Kaja's shoulder.

With a smirk on her face, Kaja answers, "Nothing's wrong. Oh, who am I kidding." The huntress closes her eyes and then rubs the back of her neck. When she opens her eyes again, Kaja notices over Cassandra's right shoulder is the statue of her father. Seeing it brings her doubts about her work with the military and how much she wants to please her father back to the surface. Would dad approve? Kaja thinks why is she so concern about what her father would say. She's been dead for almost three decades. She looks at the hazel-eyed human with tears forming in her eyes then to the statue again. "Would you mind if we went some place else? I don't care where we go."

"Okay, how about my place? I do live alone, so we'll have some privacy. If that is what you're looking for," replies Cass. She looks behind her and see the statue. Looking back to Kaja, she thinks Kaja's change in demeanor has to do with her father, Commander Shepard.

"Where ever you want. And Cass, you're right. There is more to this. I promise, I'll tell you when we get to your place," remarks the grinning asari. Kaja leans closer to whispers into Cass' ear, "I enjoyed it, too."

Feeling Kaja's hot breath on her ear, causes Cassandra to shiver in delight. She is experiencing feelings and sensations she has never felt before. It's terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. "I'm a little hungry, mind if we pick some take out on the way? I'm buying," asks Cassandra Mitchell

"Sure why not." Kaja shrugs her shoulders and grins to Cass. The asari can eat about anything and is getting hungry herself.

They walk back to the taxi in silence. Kaja stops to look back at the statue. She tries to dismiss the thoughts in her head and isn't doing a very good job of it. When they get back to the taxi, Cass takes over the driving and heads her favorite place for a greasy burger and hot chili cheese fries. The service at this restaurant is one of the best in the city. It goes with having the best food on Elysium. They both order a cheese burger, but Kaja gets cheese fries instead of the chili cheese fries.

–

A/N:I know in "The Aftermath" I had Wrex dying leading the krogan against the Reapers. Now, after playing Mass Effect 3, I feel it's important to have Wrex survive the war, so I decided to change that little detail. Wrex and Bakara I think can keep the krogan in from going to war with the salarians/turians. Missing one or the other...well, their might be problems.

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, next chapter next week. See you then.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

After finish their late meal, Kaja moves from the kitchen table to the couch. The commando takes her shoes off to get more comfortable and so she can put her feet on the foot stool. Kaja's eyes move around looking at the different types of decorations Cassandra has in her apartment. One item in particular looks Prothean. Kaja moves to give the object a closer look. "It that what I think it is? An echo shard?" Kaja remembers when she was a young child meeting the Prothean named Javik. And seeing an object that looks like the one Cass has on display.

Cassandra brings out two glasses and a bottle of brandy and sets them on the coffee table. "Yes, it is. I found it at a dig sight on Eden Prime when I was in college. No museum wanted it, so they allowed me to keep it. Few know I have it and it's priceless to me." She opens the bottle of brandy and pour some in each glass. Cass hands one of the glasses to Kaja.

"Thank you," replies the asari as she takes the glass from the human. After taking a few sips of the brandy, Kaja turns to look at Cass, "I owe you an explanation. I told you I was on leave for a few weeks. I'm on leave for the next two months." She turns away from the human to sit back down on the couch, putting her feet up, keeping the drink in her hand. "I was force on leave. I've asked for a transfer and they refuse to give me one. I need to figure out if I want to continue to do what I don't like doing or get out."

Kaja finishes the glass in one gulp. Enjoying the tingling sensation in the back of her throat. She looks over to the human who is still standing listening to every word Kaja is saying. Patting the spot next to her, Kaja waits for Cass to join her before she continues. The asari wraps her arm around the human's shoulder. "I'm unsure what to do, Cass. I enjoy being in the military. I do not enjoy the job I am doing." She grabs Cass' hand. "And now there's you..." Kaja stops mid-sentence because she doesn't know what else to say.

"Do what ever makes you happy, Kaja T'Soni. I know that is what your mother wants. And I'm willing to bet that is what your father wants from you as well," says Cass as she finishes her glass. Pouring another round for them both. "Let's not worry about two months from now and take this one day at a time. As cheesy as that sounds. Take your own advice. Only difference you're looking to the future."

"We can drink to that." They touch glasses and talk for the rest of the night. Or until Cass fall asleep on the Kaja's lap. The asari picks the human up and puts her to bed. She pulls the covers over Cass then leans in to place a gentle kiss on the forehead and whispers, "Thank you, Cass." Kaja takes one of the pillows from the bed with her to the couch. On the back of the couch is a small blanket. Kaja uses it to cover herself as she sleeps on the couch.

–

The next morning, Cassandra wakes up earlier than normal. She wakes up with a small headache. Cass notices she is still in the same clothes she was wearing yesterday. She isn't sure how she went from falling asleep on Kaja's lap to her bed. Did Kaja put her in the bed then leave? Cass takes a quick shower which helps with her headache. As she gets dressed she starts thinking about last night and how Kaja is as nice as she thought she would be.

Cass walks over by the couch and see Kaja sleeping on in. Kneeling next to the couch, Cass debates to wake the asari or not. She does have to leave for work earlier than normal. There are some artifacts from Earth going on display at the museum soon and she is responsible for going through them to check to make sure they don't have any thing missing or unusable. That has been a problem in the past and Cass wants to make sure everything they are receiving is correct and none are fakes.

She reaches out with her left arm to grab Kaja's shoulder, "Kaja, I have to leave for work soon."

Kaja opens her eyes when she hears her name being called. "Good morning, Cass." The asari yawns while speaking then covers her mouth.

"I can give you a ride home if you want. I have to go to work early today. We're expecting some artifacts from Earth and I need to go through them before they go on display," says Cassandra.

"You can go to work and I can find my way home from there. I'm not ready to go home yet. I still have a lot of thinking to do and I can't seem to do what when I'm home. Maybe I'll go to the diner we tried to go to last night and have breakfast. They do serve breakfast right?" asks Kaja as she gets off the couch and puts the blanket back over the back of the couch. She starts to pick up the pillow when Cass stops her.

"Leave it there. I'll take care of it when I get home and the diner opens at 0600. I think you'll like the food," comments Cass. She gives the huntress a grin. "I should go soon. I hate to rush."

A chuckle escapes Kaja's lips, "I understand. Let me use your bathroom first then we can leave." As she walks towards the bathroom, Kaja gives Cass a wink and a lopsided grin.

Cass watches the asari walk away and wonders how things are going to work out. Is this only a two month fling for her? Or is there something more between us? There's something or I think so. But this isn't about me, it's about us. I never thought I would ever meet you, Kaja. You're far more complex than I ever imagined.

Kaja splashes her face with some warm water trying to finish waking up. She looks at her reflection in the mirror and thinks about what she should do next. What do I want? I just don't know. The asari commando closes her eyes and opens them slowly. There is one thing I am sure on. The growing feelings I have for the human in the other room. I've been offered an early honorable discharge. Nothing negative on my service record, but do I trust them to do that? I don't know. Kaja splashes water on her face one last time before grabbing a towel to dry off. She also wipes the water around the edge of the sink.

Kaja comes out of the bathroom saying, "I'm ready to leave." She gives Cassandra a hug before they leave the apartment together. Both are being quiet on the drive to the museum.

Cass has things she wants to say, but isn't sure if now is the right time to say them. As she parks her car in her assigned parking space, Cass turns to Kaja while taking her hand, "I know you have a lot of things to think about. I don't want to complicate your life, but I must tell you, Kaja. I want you to be happy. For you to enjoy your life. I would like for us to spend more time together while you're home, and I'll understand if you don't. Call me if you want to go out tomorrow or another day. I'll be working a long day today." Cass opens her omni-tool and gives Kaja her contact information.

"Thanks. You're not complicating my life. I don't need to call you, I know I want to see you again. Vid? You pick which one you want to see and when. I'll meet you there," comments Kaja as she smiles at Cass and reaches out with her left hand to caress the human's cheek.

"Hmm..." replies Cassandra. She looks over her omni-tool so she can look over her work schedule for the next few days. "Damn it. I need to get the new artifacts ready for the display by Saturday at 1000. I was thinking the opening was next weekend not this one coming up. I'll contact you when I get home tonight and we at least can talk more. I should get inside."

Nodding and smiling at Cassandra, Kaja says. "Okay, I'll be home before you get off work. I plan on taking a walk to think about what to do about work before going home. Have a good day, Cass." Before Kaja gets out of the car, she leans over and gives Cass a soft kiss on the cheek.

Cass gets out of the car and before she heads inside the museum, she watches Kaja walk away. Her friend, Della, is standing at the side entrance smiling at the scene she is witnessing. As Cassandra opens the door, Della says, "Looks likes Kaja spent the night. So, how was it?"

Cass gives Della a glare that tells Della to mind her own business, but Della isn't taking the meaning of the glare. Dr. Cassandra Mitchell goes into her office and shuts the door. There is a knock on the door and Cass asks as she opens it, "What do you want, Della?"

"Don't be like that, Cassandra," replies Della. She grins at her friend. "I saw your interaction with the asari before she got out of your car. Spill it, Mitchell." She folds her arms across her chest waiting for an answer.

"Out, Della," remarks Cass as she points to the door. "I have a lot of work to do." She picks up a data pad with all the information about the artifacts from Earth Looking at the data pad is the excuse to not answer her friend's question. Cass isn't wanting to tell Della anything. There isn't anything to tell, but if there was, she still wouldn't answer the question.

Della sticks out her lower lip trying to get Cass to tell her about last night. After a few minutes of being ignored, Della finally takes the hint and leaves Dr. Mitchell's office. She turns to face Cass before shutting the door, "You're no fun, Doctor. You'll know where I'll be if you want to talk."

Cass looks up after she hears the office door close. She sits in the chair and sighs with content to herself. The archeologist feels lucky. It seems Kaja T'Soni wants a to explore a relationship and it's something Cass wants more than anything. The more she thinks about it, the more she feels she is very lucky. Cass is sure any one else would have run away from her screaming. Not only did Kaja not shy away, but she seems to have gotten closer. Maybe it is fate. Only time will tell on that though, thinks Dr. Mitchell. Picking up the data pad again, Cass leaves her office to head to the storage area in the basement to start looking over the artifacts.

–

Lieutenant Kaja T'Soni walks down the street with a little bounce to her step. She is certain she should get out of the military. Kaja isn't wanting to play the political games they are making her play. Asari High Command doesn't want to put her into harms way because of her parents. What her commanding officer, Matriarch Jilianea, doesn't know is Kaja was close to making her mind up about her military career before she left Thessia.

As Kaja walks down the street thinking about her career and how it hasn't turned out like she thought it would have. She is a very skilled investigator and maybe she can use that skill with a police department. Which one? Join C-Sec? Illium Police Department? Or what about the local police on Elysium? There is more political red tape on the Citadel, which makes her think C-Sec wouldn't be a good job. Would any police department be a good job? Lots of unwanted political interference in police work. It's one thing she remembers hearing from Garrus Vakarian as a child. Should one turian's experience influence her future?

Leaving the military is the easy part for Kaja, what to do next is what she is most concerned about. She doesn't know what to do next. Maybe she could do consultant type work? The huntress doesn't know. Kaja thinks she can do some security work for some corporation either on Illium or Noveria. Then she thinks where does that leave Cassandra? Would Cass be willing to move if I take a job off planet? Is that even what I want?

T'Soni walks across the street to a small park that only has a few swings and other objects for children to play on. The park is empty, so Kaja decides to go and sit on a swing. Even if the swing is too small for her or how silly she looks. Besides making her decision on leaving the asari military, Kaja knows she wants Cass in her life. Even if they are only friends. She does think anyone else would have left and not looked back after finding out about the crush. Kaja is actually flattered by it.

"Goddess, I've never felt these types of feelings before. It started out as a curiosity last night that after being with Cass for a couple of hours and talking with her something ignited. Maybe that is why I kissed her without thinking?" mumbles Kaja to herself as she swings back n forth. "Maybe this is what love feels like. I don't know maybe I should ask mom. She might be able to tell me."

Kaja leaves the park and slowly walks back towards the diner Cassandra wanted to eat at last night. As she approaches the diner, she sees it is filling up and getting crowded. Perfect, a place she can get lost in the crowd and eat in peace without someone thinking she is Gaia. Or Kaja hopes happens. She sits at the only empty spot left at the counter. The waitress takes her order and within ten minutes, Kaja has her breakfast.

She takes her time eating while she continues to think about her future. She is still unsure what type of job to do when she gets out of the military. Most asari once they join stay for centuries. Maybe talking with Cass about it will help. Kaja isn't sure. One thing Kaja does know, she doesn't need to make this decision today or even this month. She has two months to figure it out or longer. In two months, she'll be a civilian again. Or the huntress hopes Matriarch Jilianea keeps her word. She has twenty more years on her enlistment. Kaja doubts Cass will wait that long for her.

Finishing up the last bite of her breakfast, Kaja pays her bill and starts to leave when Cassandra and her friend Della come into the diner. Kaja sits back on the stool and waves the waitress over. She points out the two humans sitting at a table at the far end of the diner. Kaja says as she hands the server a credit chit worth one hundred credits. "You see those two humans that are sitting at that table?"

The server knows them both and replies to Kaja, "They are regulars and work across the street at the museum. One is Dr. Mitchell and the other is head of the museum's security. I do believe her name is Della, but I don't know her last name."

"I want to pay for their meal with the credit chit I gave you. It should cover what they are going to order and the tip," replies Kaja. She gives the server a grin then leaves the diner.

"I'm sure they would appreciate it. Want me to let them know?" asks the waitress. When she turns around to get an answer from the asari, Kaja is already gone. The waitress walks over to the two humans from the museum to take their order. "Dr. Mitchell, there was an asari that just left that gave me a credit chit to pay for your meal. I have never seen this asari before. Do you have a stalker, doctor?"

Della looks behind her and doesn't see the asari, but she does think it is Kaja T'Soni that is paying for their meal, "Well, Cass, looks like she really likes you. Who else would pay for your meal and leave without talking to you?"

"Thank you, Debbie. I'll have a cup of today's soup and a chicken sandwich," replies Cass. She sees Kaja walking away from the diner and leaves the table to try to catch up with her. "I'll be right back, Della. And do me a favor if you really are my friend. Stop staring and butting your nose into my relationship with her."

Della rolls her eyes at Cass as she replies, "Okay. Geez, calm down, Cass. It's like you're..." Della stops talking when she sees the look Cass is giving her. The same glare from earlier. "Go then."

Kaja stops walking to turn back to the diner to get a glimpse of Cass before heading home. Cass is walking out the diner's door and heading in her direction. Kaja now wishes she turned her cloak on, so Cass wouldn't have seen her. It's too late now. The asari with a smile on her face waits for the human to approach. "How has your morning been so far, Dr. Mitchell?"

"Della is being a pain in my ass today about you. Other than that, everything is fine. Are you alright? You could have stopped by the table and said hi instead of giving Debbie a credit chit to pay for my food," answers Cass as she holds both of Kaja's hands.

"Your friend is staring at us from the window. If I have put you in a bad spot with your friend, I am sorry." remarks Kaja. She debates with herself for a few seconds then thinks screw it and leans to kiss Cass fully on the lips. Their kiss lingers for several seconds before Kaja breaks it to say, "I'm fine. I think I have one thing decided, well two things. We can talk about it later, Cass. Enjoy your food. I'm headed home. I have a couple of things I now need to talk with my mother about."

Cass turns around and sees Della staring at them, "Damn it. I asked her not to do that. Urgh. I swear she is the worse friend in the galaxy. I'm sorry, Kaja. My friends suck. But they are still my friends. Come and join us, please. I would like that very much, Lieutenant."

Kaja gets a mischievous look in her eyes and a smirk on her face. "Do you trust me, Cass? I have an idea."

"Plan on doing something to Della, Kaja?" asks Cass. She thinks Kaja is going to do something to Della, what she isn't sure on what. Kaja has a look in her eyes that screams prank is coming. The human kisses the asari commando. "Yes, I trust you. Don't hurt her is all I ask."

"Oh, I was only going to be over the top flirty with her. Unless that makes you uncomfortable then I won't. I am going to say a few things that might make you wonder about how I feel about you, Cass. I am only kidding with your friend." smiles Kaja. "Let's join Della." The asari whispers into Cass' ear, "Cass, all I ask is please trust me. And don't take anything I say to her seriously. I am only joking."

Cass chuckles a little, "I think she deserves a little teasing. Have fun with it. I think I will enjoy watching her squirm too." They walk back into the diner together. Cassandra's food is already waiting for her. Also on the table it the credit chit Kaja gave the waitress to pay for their meal. Cass sits in the chair she was sitting in before going outside to talk to Kaja. Kaja sits in a chair next to Della.

The asari huntress places her arm around Della's shoulder then uses her hand to caress Della's arm. She whispers into the human's ear, "You seem like you might be a tiger in bed." Kaja continues to caress on Della's arm.

Della starts to squirm, "Hey, what are you doing?" The head of the museum's security looks at her friend, Dr. Cassandra Mitchell to see her grinning from ear to ear. "Please stop."

Kaja removes her arm from Della's shoulder but not before running her fingers across Della's back in a sensual manner that causes Della to squirm more. "Okay, tiger, I'll stop. I see how you are, tiger. You're a looker and a mouse. Not tiger who acts. Your loss. We could have had some fun."

Cass is about to lose her composure and start laughing at the look Della has on her face. She wishes she had her omni-tool set up for pictures because the look Della is giving is priceless. Kaja really did make her squirm and it also seems to have shut Della up. Which is what Cass wanted all along from Della.

Della is speechless. She isn't sure if the asari next to her is being serious or not. Cass is very close to laughing at her, which makes Della think this is all a joke. But at the same time, Kaja is being very sensual and Della is actually enjoying the attention. She scoots away from the asari then looks at her. "Are you being serious?"

T'Soni moves to the empty chair next to Cass and wraps her arm around Cass's shoulder then kisses her cheek. "No, I'm not being serious. Every time I see you, you're staring at me or at us. So, I thought getting flirty with you would be fun. And from the look on your face, I got the reaction I was looking for."

"You knew she was going to do this, Cass?" asks Della. She is now getting a little annoyed, but she also deserves it.

Cassandra takes another bite of her sandwich. She nods to her friend that she did know before hand. "Yes, Della, I knew about it. I also asked you not to stare and you did anyway. Can't you for once not be a pain in my ass about my relationships?"

Della quickly finishes her food and leaves the diner without saying another word. Kaja starts to go after her when Cass grabs her arm, "Let her go. If she is mad at me, let her be mad. I've been annoyed with her all morning and that was fun to watch. You do have a sense of humor, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. I don't want to come between you and your friends. Even if your friends like to stare at me. I suppose I can get use to it. That was fun. Thanks for trusting me." Kaja rubs Cass's back with her hand. She grins at the human next to her.

Cass picks up the credit chit and hands it back to Kaja, "Keep it. You've done enough for me today. I'm making Della pay for this meal even if she doesn't want to." Dr. Mitchell finishes her meal then leave one of her credit chits on the table.

The couple leaves the diner holding hands. Kaja escorts Cass across the street to the museum. "Call me when you get home tonight, Cass. I want to talk to you about a few things. Tell your friend, I was only joking." In a hushed tone, Kaja says as she places both of her hand on Cass' shoulders, "I care about you, Cassandra. I have feelings for you. I still don't know what those feelings mean, but I want to be with you."

"Good, Kaja T'Soni. I know how I feel about you. I'll call you when I get home. It will be after the museum closes at 1800. See you soon." replies Cass as she gives Kaja a quick kiss on the lips and walks inside the building.

The asari watches the human walk into the building and she sees Della watching them. Seeing Della watching makes Kaja think Cass' friend either is very protective of Cass or is in love with her and Cass doesn't know it. The look Della is giving makes Kaja think it is the latter. Which might cause problems down the road. For now, Kaja's only concern is Cass and her feelings for the human archeologist. Kaja leaves to head home to have a talk with her mother about a couple of things.

–

A/N: I don't have much for a note this week. Hope you enjoy this week's chapter. And see you next week.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Kaja T'Soni walks into her mother's home feeling better about things in her life than she did when she left yesterday. Liara hears the front door open and peeks her head down the stairs to see who walked in. The elder asari walks downstairs and says, "You've finally returned. Feeling better?"

"Yes, I am," replies the commando with a smirk as she walks into her room to grab a fresh set of clothes then she heads into the shower.

Liara notices the smirk on her daughter's face and wonders what is causing it. She tells herself it's none of her business if Kaja doesn't want to discuss it. Something is telling the Shadow Broker, Kaja will come and talk with her about it. Until then, Liara goes back up to her office to do more work. The work of an information broker is never complete.

Kaja goes upstairs to her mom's office. She is wearing a dress for the first time in a long time. Kaja is a lot like her father especially when it comes to the types of clothes they wear. "Hi, mom. I hope you didn't worry about me too much last night. I have things to think about and I wanted a little privacy to do that."

"No, Kaja. You were nice enough to leave me a note saying you were leaving and didn't know when you would be home. Besides, you're big enough to handle yourself. You're not a child," answers Liara. She looks up from her terminal and notices the dress Kaja is wearing. "I didn't think you even owned a dress, Kaja. You look very nice in one."

A smile crosses Kaja's lips. "Thanks, mom. I need to ask you a few questions. If you have some time." The first question she wants to ask is about Cassandra Mitchell.

"What is it, little one?" Liara smiles at Kaja and gives her daughter her full attention. The Shadow Broker knows her daughter is in a rough spot and has things to work out in her life. If Liara can help her any way, she will. Kaja needs to ask for it first.

"Do you know Cassandra Mitchell? Or I should say Dr. Mitchell." Kaja gives her mother a smile when she asks about Cass.

"Yes, we've met. She asked me when she was still in high school to be her mentor and tutor in archeology. Dr. Mitchell has contacted me a few times with questions about a few Prothean artifacts the museum has received since she has worked there. Why do you ask?" asks Dr. T'Soni.

Kaja smirks like her father, "I met her last night at the amusement park. Her friends were staring at me and she approached me after the park closed to apologize for their rudeness. I ended up sleeping on her couch last night."

Taken back a little by Kaja's comments. She starts to say something then Liara thinks they would make a good couple. If her daughter can get her professional life in order. Liara knows Dr. Mitchell is in many ways like herself before she met Commander Leia Shepard and Kaja is so much like her father. "Is there something going on with you and her? Or should I ask, is it something you want?"

"She peaks my curiosity. I want to get to know her better. I've never met anyone like Cass before. Her friends are a pain in the ass, but I really don't know them to pass any type of judgment. She told me she worked for you for a summer. She seems to know about our family. Please tell me you told her things," replies Kaja. She hopes it was her mother telling Cass the things about her and her sisters. Suddenly, Kaja remembers an incident involving Gaia around the time Cass was working with her mom. "Mom, was Cass here when Gaia came home with her entourage about fifteen years ago?"

Liara has to think back to when Gaia came home with her entourage. She is an excellent information broker, but Liara doesn't always remember everything as the years tick by. "Yes, she was the one I mentioned when I told you about that. Your sister was out of line that day. Or her entourage was out of line. Yes, I told her about you and your sisters. Why do you ask, Kaja?"

"I needed to know if she lied to me or not. I didn't think she did, but I still needed to ask you if she really did work with you once," comments Kaja. "Cass mentioned she saw a picture of me. Which one?"

"This one." Liara hands the picture frame to Kaja. It's the picture from her graduation from huntress training.

Kaja looks at the picture. She doesn't seeing anything special with it. Setting the picture back on her mother's desk, Kaja says, "Thanks for listening, mom. I'm heading to the study to goof around on the extranet. I might look for something to do on Earth for a few days while I am on leave. Maybe see if I can visit Gaia while I'm there."

The Shadow Broker watches her eldest walk back down the stairs. Liara thinks Kaja is in a better place mentally. Kaja does seem a little happier. The elder asari hopes the reason for it is because of the human, Dr. Mitchell. Liara doesn't want her daughter to settle down prematurely. Kaja is so involved in her work, she doesn't seem to take time for herself. Her terminal beeps with an incoming message.

Pushing a few buttons on the keyboard, the image of Dr. Cassandra Mitchell appears. Liara starts smiling when she sees the human archeologist. "Hello, Dr. Mitchell. Something I can help you with?" Liara can tell by the look on Dr. Mitchell's face, she is a little nervous. Which Liara hasn't seen before. She has a good feeling on the reason for it. Kaja.

"Ah, yes, Dr. T'Soni. I'm sorry to bother you. I received some artifacts from Earth. There is an item I wasn't expecting and I would very much like for you to come to the museum and look at it to verify its authenticity. Of course the museum will pay you for your time as always, Doctor," replies Cassandra. Seeing Kaja's mother is making the human a little nervous. She doesn't know if Kaja ever made it back home. Or if she said anything to Dr. T'Soni.

"What is the item, Cassandra?" asks Liara.

"The note attached to it says it is armor worn by Commander Shepard. I have no way to verify if the Commander actually wore this set of armor or not. I won't put it on display if it is not her armor." says Dr. Mitchell. Talking business is easing the nervousness Cass is feeling. "You are the only person I know that can tell me if Commander Shepard actually wore this set or not. Unless you know of someone else I can contact to verify this armor. It looks like it was never worn once. No scuff marks or anything. Which is why I think Commander Shepard never wore it, ma'am."

Liara replies after a short pause, "I can be there in a couple of hours, Dr. Mitchell. I have a meeting with a client in about an hour and when the meeting is over, I'll stop by the museum to look at this armor. I can tell you if Shepard wore it or not. Did the note mention when she wore it?"

Cass grabs the data pad with the note for the armor. "It says she wore it during the war with the Reapers. I have my doubts about it, Dr. T'Soni."

"Thank you. I know what she wore during the war, so I would know if the armor is Shepard's or not. I am almost certain right now, it is not her armor. She did take her armor with her when she left the Alliance. I still have it. I will still look at it and give you my opinion. See you soon, Dr. Mitchell." Liara ends the call with Dr. Mitchell then heads down to the study to look at the armor her bondmate wore during the war with the Reapers.

–

Kaja T'Soni sits at the desk reading a couple of messages she has received since leaving Thessia. One is from her youngest sister, Olivia.

_Kaja-_

_I heard about your forced leave. Sorry abut that, sis. I'm going on a little vacation in a couple of weeks and I was wondering if you would be interested in joining me. I'm taking a 7-night cruise on Earth. A friend was going to go with me, but she had to cancel at the last-minute. Let me know if you're interested as soon as you get this. I would love to spend some time with you, sis. The dates are 24th-1st. The ship leaves from Athens, Greece. _

_Love ya,_

_Liv_

Kaja sits back in the chair thinking and rubbing her chin. She thinks this is something she should do, spend some quality sister time with her baby sister. The commando starts typing a reply when she stops to think about Cassandra. _Well, I did tell her I might go to Earth for a few days. I'll be gone longer than expected, but I hope she is okay with it. Maybe I should talk to her before replying to Liv. No, Liv needs to know, so screw it. I'll go. It will be good to spend some time with Liv._

Kaja finally types in her reply to Liv.

_Liv-_

_I'd love to join you on the cruise. I'm at mom's, so you can contact me here if you want to talk. Athens huh? Been a long time since I've been there. Talk to you soon sis._

_Love,_

_Kaja_

After replying to her sister's message, Kaja starts goofing around on the extranet. She looks at a few new games that she heard about, but never took the time to play. None of games seem interesting enough for the asari to buy, so she does a local job search.

There are a few jobs listed on Elysium. She's only looking at the moment. Kaja wants to make sure she gets her discharge before doing any serious job searching. There's something in her gut that has gnawed away for over a century that says there is some outside influence keeping her from being transferred. From where and why? And from whom? Someone at High Command is doing someone a favor. It's a mystery Kaja may never solve. At times, she thinks maybe her mom is responsible . Kaja shakes the thought out of her head. Why would mom do that?

Sighing to herself, Kaja leans back in the chair. The young asari closes her eyes and wishes life was little less complicated. Her thoughts roam from why she joined the military in the first place to Cassandra Mitchell to what would her father do in her situation. Hearing her father's voice in her head saying, "Do your duty." Followed by "If you are unhappy, little one, then get out. Don't stay in because you feel it is what I want you to do."

Kaja leans forwards and puts her elbows on her knees and her hands cover her face. It dawns on her when she is at her parents house is when she thinks about her father the most. So, she starts to wonder if staying here is a good idea or should she rent some place for the two months she is on leave. Kaja rubs her eyes then looks for places to rent.

_1 rm, bath, kitchenette, furnished, month to month 5k per month _ The commando sends a message to the contact for the apartment. She thinks it's a small apartment for the price or in a shady part of the colony. Either way, it really doesn't matter. The price is right and Kaja doesn't have many things with her outside of clothes and a few personal items. Things getting stolen isn't much of an issue.

Kaja hopes her mother will understand why she feels the need to rent a place during her leave instead of staying here at her parents house. She is starting to realize her happiness comes first. Not if her mom or dad approve or not.

There is a beep coming from the terminal. Two new messages. Kaja starts to read them. The first one is from the contact with the apartment. He will be available to show it at 1700 after he gets off of work. The asari sends a message back saying she will be there at 1700 to look at the apartment. The address is a few blocks away from Cass' apartment. Renting the apartment is really starting to become what Kaja needs to do. It's close enough to visit Cass regularly without the drive to the edge of town. And still close enough to see mom.

The second message is from Liv:

_Sis-_

_Glad to hear you'll be joining on me on the cruise. I am looking forward to it._

_I have a surprise for you. Please come to the Citadel on the 15th. I set up a meeting for you and you will want to attend. I found out something you will want to hear. In person only. Meet me at my office anytime before noon._

_See you soon, Kaja_

_Liv_

Kaja says under her breath, "Cryptic. Wonderful." She wonders what her baby sister is up to. No telling, but it does make the eldest sibling wonder what this meeting is about. Kaja rubs her chin thinking what this all means. She did mention in the first message she knew about the forced leave. That makes Kaja think this meeting might have to do with her military career. But why the Citadel and not Thessia? Hmm. Rubbing the back of her neck, Kaja turns off the terminal and sits back in the chair wondering what surprise Liv has in store for her. She doesn't notice her mother walk into the room.

Liara walks into the study to see Kaja being oblivious to the world around her. The computer terminal is off. She hates to disturb her daughter because Kaja looks like she is deep in thought. "Kaja, will you please help me remove the cover to this display?" asks Dr. T'Soni.

The huntress sits there without hearing her mother's request for help. Next thing Kaja hears is her name being said. Kaja turns to see who is speaking to her. "Oh, mom. I didn't hear you come in. Need something?"

"Yes, please help me remove this cover. I need to examine your father's armor," replies Liara.

Kaja helps take the cover off the display. Liara scans the armor with her omni-tool. She does several different scans. "What are you doing, mom?" asks a curious asari. Kaja leans against the desk next to the display watching her mother with her arms across her chest and head slightly leaning to the left side.

Liara looks up from the omni-tool. The way Kaja is standing brings a smile to Liara's face. "Dr. Mitchell contacted me about an unexpected item she received. There is a note claiming the armor is your father's. I have a meeting shortly and when I'm done, I'm headed to the museum."

"Mind if I joined you?" asks Kaja. She thinks perfect. Now it will be easier to get to her appointment to view the apartment.

"No, not at all. Let's put the cover back on the display," comments the elder asari. As they place the clear glass cover over Shepard's armor, Liara smiles at her daughter.

Giving her mother a curious look, the asari huntress asks, "Why are you scanning dad's armor? Doing some comparison between this set and the one the museum received?"

Dr. T'Soni beams with pride. An investigator's mind at work. Even if her daughter hates what she is doing, Kaja is very good at it. Liara thinks and feels it comes naturally to her. With a smile, Liara answers, "Yes, I will be comparing the armor at the museum to this one. This is the armor she wore when we left the Normandy. This isn't the only armor she wore. I know she wore different armor when she was fighting the Collectors. That could be the armor the museum has. I won't know until I see it."

Kaja scratches her chin. "I wouldn't be surprised if the other set is fake. I've seen a few things over the years since dad died. I was on Omega, following up on a case I was working. I heard a salarian trying to sell a gun owned by Commander Shepard. He claimed it was her favorite gun." Kaja does air quotes when she says "favorite gun." "Mom, it was the M-55 Argus. That is not her favorite gun."

"I know it's not. Remember, Kaja, there are swindlers selling thing that are not your father's, but they claim them they are her's. There isn't anything we can do about it," answers Liara. Stepping closer, Liara places her hand on Kaja's shoulder, "I don't like it any more than you do, little one. Your father anticipated this and knew there wasn't anything we can do to prevent it. The only important thing is knowing the truth." Liara hears Glyth in her ear, "Work calls. We can head to the museum after this meeting is over."

Kaja nods at her mother's comments. Following her mother out of the study, Kaja goes outside and lounges in one of the patio chairs. The view from the backyard is as beautiful and breathtaking today as it was the day they moved into the house. Even if there are more houses in the vicinity. Kaja closes her eyes to think more about her future. While she is thinking and waiting for her mother to finish with her meeting, the younger asari dozes off in the chair.

–

A/N: Again not much of a note. I do hope everyone enjoyed this week's chapter. See you next Monday.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Dr. Liara T'Soni parks the skycar in the lot next to the history museum. Before she opens the car doors, she looks over to her eldest daughter saying, "You're very quiet, Kaja. Something wrong?"

Shaking her head from side to side, Kaja answers, "No, mom. No need to worry about me. I'm fine. I have a lot on my mind is all. There is one thing I need to tell you. I am looking to rent an apartment while I'm on leave. I can't think straight being at the house." The asari huntress gives her mother a grin with a bit of regret mixed in.

"Kaja, do what you need to do. Does this have to do with me or your father?" asks Liara as she pats her daughter's arm to let Kaja know everything is alright. Even if Kaja is in a bad place at the moment, Liara is still very proud of her. Kaja has been home for less than two days and she can already see the subtle changes in her daughter. The information broker hopes some of this is because of the human, Dr. Cassandra Mitchell.

"Thanks, mom. It's dad and she is all I think about when I'm home. I think about what would she say to me. What kind of advice would she give?" Kaja looks over to her mom and tries to give her a smile, but all she can manage is a somber grin. "Mom, when did you know you loved dad? And wanted to spend the rest of her life with you?" The younger asari hopes her mother's answer can help her figure out her own feelings about Dr. Mitchell.

Liara is a little taken back by the question and the odd timing of it. "Well, I'm not sure." T'Soni pauses, thinking back to when she knew she loved Commander Shepard. "Kaja, my relationship with your father was not a typical relationship. I'm not sure if you can gauge your feelings for Dr. Mitchell on how I felt about her father. It's a feeling I can't describe to you, little one. Trust me, you will know. If you have feelings for her, pursue them."

Kaja leans over and gives her mom a loving kiss on the cheek, "Thank you, mom. That really didn't help me any, but I think I understand what you're saying." The commando gets out of the car and waits for her mother, so they can enter the museum together.

–

Dr. Cassandra Mitchell is looking over more artifacts she received from Earth. She thought going over everything was going to take her all day and into the night. But after going through almost everything, Cassandra thinks she'll finish going through everything before the museum closes at 1800. Maybe she thinks she can have a little time with Kaja tonight. Or she hopes anyway.

Dr. Liara T'Soni walks into the storage area of the museum to see Cass looking though another box of artifacts. "Good afternoon, Dr. Mitchell. I'm here to see the armor you received."

"Hello, Dr. T'Soni. It's good to see you. Follow me and you can see the armor for yourself," comments the human. She has a feeling the armor is not Commander Shepard's. She hates asking Dr. T'Soni's advice about it, but she doesn't want anything on the museum floor that is fake. Especially if it has to do with the biggest hero the galaxy has ever known.

Liara and Cass both are looking over the armor. Liara has her omni-tool out scanning the armor. Looking at the reading, Liara closes her eyes not believing what her onmi-tool scan is picking up. The armor is from her fight with the Collectors. Some of it is the Kestrel armor Shepard wore during her mission with Cerberus. The chest plate is N7 armor and the arms carry more ammo, but the shoulders are Kestrel. Dr. T'Soni scans the leg pieces one more time and the readings come up with nothing. "Well, Dr. Mitchell. This is Commander Shepard's armor. Or most of what she wore against her mission against the Collectors. Except for the leg pieces. I've scanned them three times already and I keep getting nothing from the scan. If Shepard wore these leg pieces, her DNA would register and I'm getting nothing."

Cass has one arm across her chest and her elbow sitting on her arm with a hand covering her mouth thinking about what Liara is telling her. Parts of the armor is Commander Shepard's, but not all of it. She isn't sure what to do with it. Armor without legs would look very silly. "Any suggestions, Doctor?" asks Cassandra. She is only the assistant curator, but the curator is usually gone off planet. Which leaves Dr. Mitchell in charge of the museum most days.

"The chest, shoulder, and arms are pieces Commander Shepard wore during the her mission against the Collectors. The legs pieces she never wore. If she did, there would be traces of her DNA. I'm not sure what type of display you are putting up. If it is possible, I would stick the armor behind something and not have the legs showing. Is there no helmet? She only wore her N7 breather helmet and I have that helmet at the house." comments Liara. She is very surprised the armor is actually Shepard's. It is the armor Leia wore when she helped take out the yahg.

"No, ma'am, no helmet. Which I also find odd. Wouldn't a helmet be part of her armor?" replies the human archeologist.

Liara rubs the back of her neck thinking. Maybe the helmet is the same since Shepard worked with Cerberus to take down the Collectors. "It's not odd if the only N7 helmet she wore is the one I have. Which could be. I can't say for certain, Dr. Mitchell."

"Thank you for taking the time to verify this for me, Dr. T'Soni. The museum and I appreciate it very much. I'll transfer your normal fee plus a little bonus into your account by the end of the day. Again, Dr. T'Soni, thank you," comments Cass. She wants to ask about Kaja, but thinks this isn't the time nor place for personal questions. Not when she is wanting to think about work and not the asari she wants a relationship with more than she ever thought possible when she was still a teenager.

"No charge this time, Cassandra. I do have one request," says Liara as she looks around to see if there is anyone else in the vicinity. Seeing they are alone in the storage area, Liara continues, "We can call this one a trade, Dr. Mitchell. All I ask is of you is this. Be there for Kaja. She seems in a better place today than she was yesterday and I think that is because of you." Liara places her hand on Cass' shoulder and gives the human a smile. "Thank you."

Dr. Mitchell's cheeks turn beat red when Liara mentions Kaja. Cass has no idea how to respond to Liara's comment about how she is affecting the asari huntress. "Ah. Hmm. So, I can take it she made it home okay? I thought about asking, but I wanted to keep this a business meeting. Guess that didn't work out very well." Cass is unable to look Liara in the eyes, so she looks over Liara's shoulder instead.

Liara chuckles to herself at the human's awkwardness. It reminds her of herself when she first met Commander Shepard. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything," says Dr. T'Soni. She steps closer to Dr. Mitchell and says softly, "It's okay, Cassandra. I don't poke my nose in any of my daughters personal lives unless they ask. All I want for them is their happiness. You are giving Kaja something she is lacking, Cassandra. She might not know what that is at the moment and needs time to figure it out on her own. So, please, be there for her. All I can do is give her advice."

Cass is unsure what to say. Liara's comments are leaving her speechless and she has never been speechless before. The human is finding it weird talking to the mother of the asari she is crazy about even though she has known Dr. T'Soni for fifteen years and just met Kaja yesterday. Cass puts on a brave face and smiles to Liara before saying, "I will, Dr. T'Soni. I give you my word on that. Ahmm, Liara, may I tell you something?"

"Please do," answers Liara. The more she talks with Dr. Mitchell and how nervous the human is around her makes Liara think Cassandra really cares deeply for her daughter. Dr. T'Soni feels it is a very good thing. Something Kaja has always neglected, her own happiness.

"I don't know if you ever knew, but ever since I knocked the picture of Kaja off your desk and look at it, I have cared about her. Until last night, I always thought it was a teenager's crush and I also thought I had moved on past it," Cass gives a sheepish grin to Liara to tries to mask her embarrassment.

Liara almost starts laughing and has to stop herself from doing so, "I knew, I saw it in your eyes as you look at her picture. I noticed you would glace over at it from time to time when I was helping you understand my work. And no, I never did tell Kaja about it. Anything you say to me stays with me unless you want me to tell her." T'Soni gives Mitchell a friendly squeeze around her shoulders.

"I'm not surprised you already knew. And thank you, Liara, for your help today. I don't know what to do with it yet. Might sit back here in storage until I talk to Dr. Reinhart about it. He will back tomorrow," replies Cassandra as she walks Liara back to the public area of the museum.

"My pleasure, Dr. Mitchell. If you have anything else for me to verify for you, please, don't hesitate to ask. I do miss going on archeological digs," says Liara with a smile.

As they get back to the public area of the museum, Cassandra notices Kaja talking to Della. "Ut oh. This might not be good," comments Dr. Mitchell in a hushed tone that only Liara can hear.

"Problem?" asks Liara. She sees them talking, but doesn't think there is any hostilities between her daughter and the human security guard.

"God, I hope not. Kaja played a little joke on her earlier today and Della didn't care for it very much. I thought it was funny. Besides, she has been a pain in my ass all day about Kaja anyway. I told her off after lunch," answers Cass. She hopes Della doesn't do anything stupid. She thinks they might be friends, but if Della messes things up with Kaja. She is sure their friendship is over. It wouldn't be the first relationship Della as ruined, but it will be the last.

Liara makes a mental note of the name of the security guard to do a little background on her. The Shadow Broker knows it's better to have the intel and not need it than to need it and not have it. A lesson she learned from the war with the Reapers. "It looks like they are getting alone just fine. Again, Dr. Mitchell, it was my pleasure to help today and if you need me again. Please, feel free to contact me." Liara smiles then heads towards the exit.

–

Kaja is busy looking around the museum killing time until her meeting with the owner of the apartment she is looking to rent. As she is looking at the display about the history of Elysium, Kaja notices Della is keeping an eye on her. If the human is so concerned about her, why doesn't she approach and be done with it. Kaja knows Cass' friend doesn't care for her very much. Not after what happened this morning. Kaja's concern is Cass not Della. The asari knows it would be easier if Cass' friends liked her, but Kaja isn't worried about them at this moment.

Every move Kaja makes, Della is there watching. It's making the commando feel uncomfortable because she isn't saying anything to anyone or acting like she is going to cause trouble. The asari is minding her own business and isn't bothering anyone else. As she walks around the museum, she still has a lot on her mind and Della is being annoying to the point where Kaja is about to say something to her about it.

Before Kaja can say anything to Della, the human approaches the asari looking at one of the many new displays. "Excuse me, Kaja. I should apologize for my behavior yesterday and again today. I am sorry. Cass told me off when she returned from the diner. Be good to her or else."

"Or else what? That sounds very close to a threat, Della," replies Kaja with a serious tone in her voice. She gives the head of security a glare, which causes Della to take one step backwards.

Della puts her hand up in defeat. She knows the asari is a biotic and could tear her in half if she wanted to. "Ah, no. Look, I think we have gotten off on the wrong foot. I've been friends with Cass since high school. I know all about her major crush on you the summer before she went away to college. And now..." Della stops before she says something she shouldn't and get Cassandra pissed at her again.

The asari almost starts laughing at the human. One look and she backs off. Not much of security guard if this is how she is with everyone is what Kaja is thinking. She also thinks it has more to do with her being friends with Cass than how she performs her job. Kaja hopes that is the case because if not the museum has shoddy security otherwise. The huntress sticks out her hand to the human security guard, "My name is Kaja T'Soni. Nice to meet you."

Della shakes Kaja's hand. "Nice to meet you, Kaja. My name is Della Appleton. What brings you to Elysium, Kaja?" asks Della. She is starting to change her view about the asari huntress. Cassandra is right, Kaja is very nice.

"I grew up here and my mother still lives in the same house my parents built when I was a kid. I'm here on shore leave for a few weeks and came home to see my mom," answers Kaja with a sideways smile on her face. Kaja wonders what Cass said to her friend, Della, after she left the diner. It seems to have caused a change in Della's behavior. She still don't trust the human. Kaja is willing to give her a chance. She is friends with Cassandra.

The human and asari continue to talk and get to know each other a little better. Both archeologist walk over to Kaja and Della. Liara gives Kaja a smile then leaves the museum. Della walks away to go back to work and leaves Cass and Kaja alone. "Come with me, Kaja." The museum assistant curator takes the huntress' hand and leads the asari to her office.

Once they are in the privacy of Cassandra's office, Kaja pulls the human close for a tight hug. Cass places her head on Kaja's shoulder and enjoys the warmth and comfort. Still holding the human in her arms, Kaja asks, "Is the armor you received my father's?"

"Yes, all but the leg pieces. Plus there isn't a helmet. Your mother said she wore a N7 breather helmet and that helmet she has at home. I'm still unsure what to do with it. Dr. T'Soni gave me an idea, but I don't know if I will put it on display or not," answers Dr. Mitchell before she moves in the asari's arm to give her a kiss on the lips.

The asari commando breaks the kiss then notices the time, 1622. Her appointment to look at the apartment is at 1700. "I hate to do this, Cass, but I need to ask you for a favor."

Cassandra smiles at Kaja, "What do you need, Kaja?"

Kaja walks over to the office window and looks out it, "May I borrow your car? I am looking to rent an apartment while I am on leave. I can't think clearly being at my mom's house." Lt. T'Soni closes her eyes when she starts thinking about her father. "I have an appointment in about thirty minutes."

"Sure, you can borrow my car. Are you okay, Kaja?" asks Cass as she joins the asari next to the window. The human reaches out to take the commando's hand.

"Not really, but this isn't the time nor place to discuss it. I know we only met yesterday and I am probably asking too much from you. I need you to trust and believe in me, doc." Kaja squeezes Cass' hand then looks at the human with sadness in her eyes. "Thanks. I'll go to my appointment then come right back."

Dr. Mitchell feels for Kaja. She seems so confident when she is around other people, but sees the turmoil Kaja is going through when they are alone. Cass isn't sure what to think. She knows one thing, she will always be there for her. Whether it's as her lover or if they are just friends. She will be there for Kaja for two reasons. One because she cares about Kaja and because Dr. T'Soni asked her to. Cass moves to stand in front of Kaja. She smiles as she reaches up with her hand to caress the asari's cheek. "I'm here for you, Lieutenant. In any capacity you need me."

T'Soni takes the hand from her cheek and holds it close to her heart, "I should go, Cass. I'll check out this apartment then bring your car back. There is a good chance I'll rent it. Then maybe I can actually think clearly about what I need to do." Kaja kisses Cass' hand then leaves the museum to look at the apartment.

Cassandra watches the huntress leave her office. Dr. T'Soni is right. Kaja is in a bad place. The archeologist hopes she can help the young asari through this. She thinks about calling Liara, but thinks better of it. Cass knows she will be there for Kaja. But will it be enough is the human's concern. She looks at the time and decides her work break is over. Leaving her office to finish going over the artifacts, Cass hopes she can bring some happiness to the commando's life.

–

Lieutenant Kaja T'Soni, trained asari commando is waiting for the apartment owner to arrive. Leaning against the building, Kaja sees a short, stocky human walking briskly in her direction. Kaja can tell by his body language it's the apartment owner.

"I am so sorry for being late. I got held up at work and couldn't leave on time," says the human as he tries to catch his breath from his brisk walk.

Smiling at the apartment owner, Kaja replies, "It's okay. I haven't been waiting for very long."

As they enter the small apartment, the owner stays by the door to allow Kaja to look around. T'Soni walks around and thinks this is perfect. The kitchen only has a two burner stove and a small oven. The refrigerator is also small. She looks at the tiny bathroom. Rubbing the back of her neck, Kaja thinks this apartment is what she needs. Close to her mom's house and even closer to Cass. She turns to the human and says, "I'll take it." Pulling a blank credit chit from her pocket, she puts 10,000 credits on it and hand it to the apartment owner. "This is for two months. Which is all I need it for."

The human verifies the credits on the chit and after they clear he says, "Here is the key card to the apartment. The apartment is your for the next two months. I hope you enjoy yourself while here on Elysium, Lt. T'Soni." He also hands her a rental agreement that contains basic information on it. He then turns to leave the asari alone in the apartment.

Kaja takes the key card and rental agreement from the owner, "I'm sure I will. Thank you." Giving the apartment another look over before she head back to the museum to give Cass back her car. She'll pick up her things from her mother's house later. She checks the key card to make sure it works properly. Satisfied she'll be able to get back into the apartment later, she leaves to head back to return Cass' car.

Dr. Cassandra Mitchell is walking out the side door to the museum when Kaja parks the car in the employee lot. Perfect timing thinks the human as she walks over to the car. The asari gets out of the car and walks towards the archeologist. Cass smiles at Kaja, "You have impeccable timing." She takes the asari's hand then leans to give her a soft kiss on the lips.

Blue hands snake their way across the doctor's back, pulling her closer. They stand in the middle of the parking lot oblivious to their surroundings. Kaja breaks the kiss then caresses Cass' cheek. "Thank you for letting me borrow your car." She holds the human close.

"Hmmm." escapes from Cass' lips as she enjoys the warmth of their embrace. "You're welcome. Do you need a ride some place? Back to your mom's?" asks Cassandra as she pulls away from the embrace to get in the car.

Kaja gets in the seat next to Cassandra. She asks, "Are you sure you don't mind? I wouldn't mind going to mom's and picking up my stuff. I took the apartment."

"I don't mind," replies Cass as she gives Kaja a sideways look. The car lifts off the ground and turns to head to the outskirts of the colony. The drive to Dr. T'Soni's house doesn't take long and Kaja describes the apartment on the way. Cass shakes her head without commenting on the apartment's description. It sounds very small, but she is sure it's what Kaja needs.

–

A/N: Again, I don't have a bunch to say. However, I would like to answer some questions I have been asked.

Do I plan on writing more stories with Shepard, Liara, and all three kids? I might in the future. Unsure at the moment, but I probably will.

First I need to finish this story. Then finish writing the shorts for "Lover Mode". What I do next is still up in the air. I do plan on writing more, so please stay tuned. See everyone next week


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Kaja tells Cass to park her car at the lot by her apartment. She'll walk to two blocks. As the car descends from the traffic down to the parking lot, Cass asks, "Are you sure? I really don't mind."

"I'd rather walk. It's nice outside and I think I can carry my bag for two blocks," replies Kaja with a small doze of sarcasm in her voice. Grinning brightly, the asari winks at the human driving the skycar.

Cass turns her head enough to see the grin on Kaja's face and the wink. "Okay, Lieutenant, if you say so." The car comes to the stop on the tarmac, Cass hits the button to open the doors. "Let me go upstairs and change clothes."

The asari and human get out of the car with the human moving quickly to her apartment. Kaja walks to the front of the building waiting for Cass to change clothes. The neighborhood seems peaceful. Or this block anyway. Kaja has been to enough places to knows how drastic things can change by simply crossing the street and moving a block or two away. The apartment she is renting is cheap enough to make Kaja think it could be a little rougher block than Cassandra's apartment.

It doesn't take long for Dr. Mitchell to change and join Kaja outside. The asari's eyes bulge slightly and her mouth falls open when she see the human walking towards her. Cassandra is wearing a mid-thigh high dress with a very low-cut neckline. The sleeveless dress is bright yellow with subtle color changes in the filigree pattern on the left side of the dress. Kaja thinks Cass looks stunning. "You look absolutely stunning, Cass."

Cass bats her eyelashes at Kaja while replying, "Thanks. If you like this, then you'll love some of my other dresses." The human has a coy smile on her face as she gives the asari a peck on the cheek. "Ready to show me your small apartment?"

Kaja takes Cass' hand with her's and they take their time walking to Kaja's apartment. As they approach the building, Kaja keeps an eye out for any thing out of the ordinary. It's something her father taught her as a child then drilled into her during commando training. The block looks as peaceful as the block Cassandra lives on. The asari opens the door to the apartment, hits the switch for the lights. "Trust me, it's small. But perfect for what I need."

"Wow, you weren't kidding," gasps Cass as she looks around the apartment. Along the wall across from the door is a loveseat, a small end table, and a chair. Over in the corner behind the chair is a bed and one dresser. The walls are bare except for a few pictures on the table. By the kitchen area is a small table with two chairs, so Cass sets her bag on the small table and takes out two glasses and an open bottle of brandy. "I brought a little apartment warming gift. I hope you don't mind, it's sorta already been opened."

Kaja laughs at the comment when she sees the gift Cass brought over. It's the bottle of brandy they were drinking last night. "I don't mind." The asari looks in the cabinets to see if there are any glasses. "Well, wise of you to bring glasses. Looks like I'll have to go shopping tomorrow to pick up a few things. Food for one." When Kaja turns back around, Cass has left her a glass with brandy in it on the kitchen table and moved to the love seat.

"I figured you didn't have anything when the only thing you took from your mom's was your bag and I doubted the apartment had any dishes with it," comments Cass as she watches Kaja join her on the loveseat. "Do you cook, Kaja?"

"A little. Nothing fancy, but I know some basic, easy recipes," Kaja takes a couple of sips from her glass. "Surprised?" asks the asari with a grin.

Cass downs about a third of the liquor in her glass, thinking should or shouldn't she be surprised the commando can cook. She glances over to the asari sitting next to her with a silly looking grin on her face. "Some what, but I know I shouldn't. Maybe you can make something some night."

"Are you sure you want me to cook you something? I sense your doubt in my ability," teases Kaja as she sets the glass on the floor next to the arm of the loveseat. The huntress gets up and starts to look through her bag looking for small case. She sets the case on the floor next to the opposite and opens it. The case contains a portable extranet terminal. "Anything you would like to watch, Cass?"

"There's a movie on channel 8 I planned on watching until I met someone last night. I believe it starts in about ten minutes. You might like it. It's a documentary about justicars. If I remember the description correctly, it's about where did the justicars go," answers the archeologist before she finishes the rest of the brandy in her glass.

Seeing Cass has finished off her drink, the huntress brings the bottle of brandy with her as she rejoins the human. The viewer comes to life. Channel 8 is airing a trivia game show. The host for the show is a fast talking salarian wearing a sleek suit and tie. Since the show is almost over, there are two contestants left. One is a quirky looking human and the other is a turian. The host asks a question about the krogan genophage. The turian buzzes in first, but gets the answer wrong. The human also gets the answer wrong.

"Is this the type of stuff you watch? I don't think I've seen this show before." comments Kaja as she pours more brandy into Cass' glass.

"No, not normally. But I knew the movie was on soon. I'm sorry if you don't like it. You can put something else on if you want," replies the human as she sets her drink on the end table and leans her head on the asari's shoulder. "What do you normally do for fun, Kaja T'Soni?"

T'Soni moves enough to put her arm around Cass. She starts to answer when she realizes she doesn't do anything for fun. Not since... Kaja sits there unable to answer the question. For the first time in over twenty-five years, she realizes she went on auto-pilot after her father died and stopped enjoying life. "I...I suppose I don't do much. I work a lot and that's about it," replies Kaja with regret dripping from her words.

Cass mulls over the comment. It makes her a little sad to know Kaja doesn't do much except work. "When was the last time you went out with friends and enjoyed yourself?" ask Dr. Mitchell. She is afraid to hear the answer. The tone in Kaja's voice makes Cass think it's been decades since she went out and actually her life.

Kaja removes her arm from around Cass and gets up to move the chair closer to the loveseat. Sitting back down next to the human, the asari places her feet on the chair using it as a foot rest. She doesn't want to talk about it, but knows she needs to talk to move past it. Putting her feet back on the floor, Kaja leans forward with her elbows on her knees and her chin resting on her hands. The tone in Kaja's voice is emotionless. "The day before dad died." Kaja turns her head to look at Cass. "That was the last time I enjoyed my life. The last time I felt whole." There are tears forming in the corners of the asari's eyes as she look away and at the floor. "Work was tolerable then. Even though I was asking for a transfer then as well."

Cassandra gets it. Or she thinks she does. Cass places her hand on Kaja's shoulder then slowly runs her hand across the asari's upper back, unsure exactly what to say to make things better. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

T'Soni looks over to one person she feels the most comfortable around and gives her a somber grin, "It's okay. Cass, thank you." She takes the archeologist's hand and hold it with both of her's. "Because of you, I finally realize what is missing. Having more to my life than a job I rather not have. I joined the military to help people. To..." Kaja pauses to think about her father. "...follow my father's footsteps. Now, all I do is investigate crimes in the military. Who is that helping?"

"By removing the bad apples, you help. Even if you don't think so," says the human as she hugs the asari sitting next to her. She keeps her chin on Kaja's shoulder.

Neither one is paying any attention to the documentary on the extranet. "I don't know, Cass. Some of what I investigate is busy work and nothing seems to come from it. I don't feel like I am helping anyone. I don't know if I want to join a police force like C-Sec." Saying C-Sec reminds the huntress of the meeting she has on the Citadel in a few days. Kaja looks at Cass in her hazel-colored eyes, "I have a meeting at the Citadel my sister, Liv, set up. I have no idea what this meeting is about. Liv said it was a surprise and something I want to hear. It's on Monday. If possible, would you care to join me? Not to the meeting, but to the Citadel."

Cass looks at her work schedule on her omni-tool. With the new exhibit opening, her work schedule is different the next few days. A huge grin crosses her face. "Looks like you're in luck. I have Sunday and Monday off."

Rubbing her chin, thinking what to say. She fully expected Cass would have to work. She gives Cass a smirk, "Want to leave Sunday and return after my meeting? I'm suppose to meet Liv at her office before noon. Liv was being cryptic in her message. "

"Sounds like we have a date, Kaja," replies the archeologist as she hugs the huntress again.

"Good. I didn't except it, but I'm glad you can join me," says Kaja as she turns her body to kiss Cass. She pulls away to caresses Cass' cheek. "I'm glad you approached me last night."

Looking into Kaja's eyes, Cassandra sees not only the sadness and emptiness, but a hint of happiness. She smiles at the asari with ocean blue-eyes. As she leans in to kiss Kaja, Cass says, "I'm glad my friends made me want to apologize to you."

As their kiss deepens, the portable terminal starts beeping from the incoming message from Thessia. Kaja breaks away from Cass, "I have to answer this. I'm sorry." Kaja goes over to the terminal and moves it from the floor to the small table.

The huntress hits a few buttons and her commanding officer Matriarch Jilianea appears. The Matriarch does not look happy. "Lieutenant T'Soni, I have received a message this morning regarding a meeting you have in a few days." The Matriarch is standing tall and looking very intimidating. "Who do you think you are, Lieutenant? Going behind my back and setting up a meeting with the asari Councilor."

Lt. T'Soni stands at attention not saying anything. She does make a mental note to have a little talk with Olivia. "Ma'am, I didn't set up the meeting. My youngest sister did. I don't know who the meeting is with or what it is about, Ma'am."

Matriarch Jilianea replies, "Your sister? Why would Dr. T'Soni do that? What does she gain?"

"Ma'am, I don't know. I'll be happy to send you a copy of the message she sent to me. She says it's a surprise, Ma'am," answers Kaja. She keeps thinking, Damn you, Olivia. What trouble have you gotten me into now?

The Matriarch can tell by Kaja's demeanor, Kaja is being truthful. Jilianea also thinks Kaja does need the two months off. Even if she is thinking of revoking the Lt.'s shore leave and having her return to Thessia after the meeting. Jilianea knows T'Soni hasn't taken any time off in almost three decades and does need to step away for a while. "I expect that message within the hour, Lieutenant. I'm very tempted to revoke your shore leave. Instead, I expect a report of this meeting within twenty-four hours. I also expect your decision when you return from your shore leave. Is that understood T'Soni?"

"Yes, Ma'am," replies the huntress as she salutes her commanding officer.

Returning the salute, Matriarch Jilianea replies, "Jilianea out" And the holo of the Matriarch disappears.

Kaja quickly logs in to her account to send a copy of the message her sister sent her. After a few clicks on the terminal, the asari turns to Cass, who I sitting quietly on the loveseat. "That's my commanding officer, Matriarch Jilianea. I suppose some things will never change. My sisters will still get me into trouble." The commando closes up the case and sits in the one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

Dr. Mitchell walks over to Kaja and rubs on her shoulders. She can feel the tension in the asari's muscles. Cass' thumbs rub the base of Kaja's neck. The human whispers, "Relax, Kaja. Everything will work out like it's suppose to work out." She continues rubbing on Kaja's shoulder's and neck.

"I hope so, Cass," comments Kaja T'Soni as she leans her head back as far as it will go to look up at the human standing behind her. The asari gives Cass a somber looking grin as she asks, "Are you still willing to go to the Citadel with me?"

Kissing Kaja on the cheek, Cass answers, "Of course. I'm looking forward to spending time with you." She kisses Kaja's cheek again. Cass debates with herself over what to say. There are things she wants to say to the huntress, but isn't sure if this is the time to share those thoughts. So, she keeps those thoughts to herself and continues to help Kaja relax.

Lt. T'Soni closes her eyes to enjoy the attention Dr. Mitchell is giving her. She's never been with anyone like Cassandra before. Someone that seems to actually cares about her as a person and not someone who is looking for fling or one-night stand. The asari stand up and faces Cass. "Would it be easier if I was lying down?"

A nervous chuckle escapes Cass' lips, "Yes, it would be easier if you were lying on the bed, but I think you would enjoy it more if you were...ah...ahmmm...naked." A coy smiles crosses the human's lips. Being with Kaja like this is making Cassandra nervous again. Not as bad as last night.

Cass' comment brings a big smile to Kaja's face. Kaja senses Cass' nervousness again, which causes Kaja to take Cass into her arms, "Don't be so nervous, Cass. I'll wrap up in a towel. I stole one from my mom's. I'm sure she won't miss it." The commando kisses Cass' forehead then grabs her bag to find the towel she stuffed in it. Finding it, she goes into the bathroom to remove her dress and wraps herself in the towel.

The human archeologist can't believe the turn of events. She pinches herself to make sure she isn't dreaming. Cass thinks maybe this is going too fast. But she also knows, she started it. _Would Kaja understand if I... No, Cass, don't send mixed messages._ Cass walks over to the end table and downs the brandy in her glass to try to calm her nerves. Maybe Kaja only wants the massage and nothing else.

Kaja walks out of the bathroom wrapped in a plain, fluffy white towel. She moves to the bed and lies on her stomach waiting for Cass to finish what she started. "I'm all yours, Cass." Kaja winks and smiles at Cassandra.

"Ahhh...okay," replies Dr. Mitchell as she moves to straddle Kaja. She moves the towel out-of-the-way then smacks her hands together and rubs them to warm them up. Placing her hands on the asari's skin makes her shiver. Cass is unsure what to make of the comment, "I'm all yours." She thinks it can have one of two meanings and to her both are a good thing. Cass wants to ask, but thinks better of it.

As she massages Kaja's back, Cass' nervousness dies down. She feels the asari's muscles loosen as she rubs on them. Hearing little sounds of pleasure from Kaja, causes Cass to start kissing on the folds of skin on Kaja's neck then moves between the asari's shoulders. Her hands continue to massage the stress out of Kaja's back muscles.

As Kaja enjoys the massage Cass is giving her, she starts to doze off. She feels like putty in Cass' hand and is loving every second of it. T'Soni opens her eyes when Cass stops rubbing and lies on her back. "Done already?"

"Yes, I'm done. I hope you enjoyed it, Kaja," replies the archeologist as she gives Kaja a kiss on the cheek then gets off of her back to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I did. Thank you, Cass," comments the huntress as she wraps the towel back around her body and sits next to the human on the edge of the bed. Kaja reaches out and takes Cass' hand. "You seem nervous again. What's wrong?"

Dr. Cassandra Mitchell turns her head so she can give Kaja T'Soni a smile before she answers, "You still make me nervous. Especially with you in only a towel."

The asari takes the not so subtle hint and goes in the bathroom to change back into her clothes. Kaja returns full clothed and again sits next to Cass on the edge of the bed. "Better?" A huge grin crosses Kaja's lips.

Cass is still mulling over Kaja's "I'm all yours" comment when Kaja returns from changing back into her dress. She grins at the asari, "Not really, but thank you for being considerate. You are so different from anyone I have ever met before, Kaja. Anyone else would have expected more than a massage from me."

Kaja gets off the bed and kneels in front of Cassandra. She places her hand on top of Cass' thigh and says, "I'm not anyone else, Cass. You are slowly finding that out. I care about you a great deal, Dr. Mitchell. I would never put pressure on you. If need to say something, please, Cass, don't be afraid to say it. You'd be hard press to get rid of me now." A smirk appears on the asari's face.

The smirk Cass is seeing is making her more nervous. She so much wants to tell Kaja how she feels, but is too nervous to say anything. Even with Kaja telling her it's okay. Knowing how patient Kaja is being with her is actually making her nervousness worse. She takes the asari's hand and holds it tight. "O...Okay. I want to ask you something. What did you mean when you said, I'm all yours?"

The commando stands up and pulls the archeologist off the bed and hugs her tightly, "Exactly what I said. I'm all yours. The more I get to know you, the more I want you in my life. The feelings I have for you, Cass. They scare the hell out of me because I've never felt them before. You've done more for me in the past day and half than anyone else has ever done. So, if you're scared, then we'll be scared together."

Cass moves out of Kaja's embrace to kiss the asari fully on her lips. Moments pass before Cass breaks away from the kiss to say, "I love you, Kaja T'Soni. I wanted to say that to you earlier today. Hell, I almost told your mother that this afternoon. I think she already knows how I feel about you."

"If I know my mom, she probably already knew. It's getting late. You're welcome to stay over if you want, or I can walk you home. The choice is yours," says Kaja with a smile on her face as she runs her fingers across Cass' cheek to the back of her head. The asari whispers softly into the human's ear, "I care about you. I want us to work." She kisses Cass passionately.

Cass replies, "I probably should get home. I have another long day at work. I don't know when I get off tomorrow. I have to set up the new exhibit and sometimes that can take me late into the night. Keep the glasses and what is left of the brandy. My gift to you." She walks over to the small kitchen table to grab her bag.

Kaja follows Cass out the door and locks apartment. They couple walks down the street holding hands. When they arrive at Cass' apartment building there is two humans waiting outside. One seems familiar to the commando. Kaja is unsure where, she is thinking maybe Omega. She knows for certain this human is trouble. The other human is Cass' friend from the amusement park. The one Kaja hasn't been introduced to yet.

"Anika, why are you here?" asks Cass. She leans her head some to one side giving Anika a curious look. "Anika, this is Kaja T'Soni. The one you and Della were staring and pointing at yesterday."

Anika glares at Kaja, but says nothing. There is a merc standing behind Anika and another one shows up behind Cass and Kaja. Seeing her friend acting strangely causes Cass to have some concern on what is going on.

The commando goes on full alert. Kaja keeps a keen eye on her surroundings. It seems there is only the two of them, but Kaja thinks there might be more. Something seems very wrong. She turns around and sees a gun pointed at her. The only thing the asari has to defend her and Cass with is her biotics and they are out numbered. Kaja knows he is too close and can get a shot off before she can bring a barrier up. She looks over to Cass and tries to give her a reassuring grin. Kaja sees Della across the street.

Della Appleton aims her weapon at the human who is standing behind Cass about ready to grab her. Kaja notices Della's intentions and dives on Cass to keep her safe as Della shoots the Eclipse merc in the chest with her pistol. Kaja starts to get up when she gets a rifle butt to the side of the face by Anika. "Stay down, T'Soni. I'll kill you if you force me. Come on, Cass. You're coming with me."

Anika's partner grabs the archeologist by the arm and drags her to the waiting car. Cass starts screaming, "Let me go!" Cass struggles to get free and all it does it cause the merc to tighten his grip on her arm. "Let me go!" screams Cass one more time before a stasis field freezes the merc in place. Being free from the merc's grip, Cass runs towards her friend, Della.

The last thing Kaja does is free Cass from the merc's grip before Anika shoots the huntress in the shoulder. As Anika is aiming at Kaja, Della is aiming her pistol at Anika. Della pulls the trigger a split second before Anika does which causes Anika to only hit Kaja in the shoulder. The museum guard hits her friend in the chest.

Someone from one of the apartments has called the police after hearing the first gun shot. The stasis field wears off and the member of Eclipse sees the police coming and gets into the car and takes off leaving his companions behind. One of the police cars chases after the merc while the other two cars land near the apartment building.

Della and Cass slowly make their way across the street. Neither Anika or the other merc is moving, but Kaja starts to get up. The asari tries to shake the cobwebs in her head out and falls over when she loses her balance. Instead of trying to get up again, Kaja tries to sit up on the building's steps. Cass runs up to Kaja with tears streaming down her cheeks, "Oh my God, Kaja, are you okay? You saved my life." She takes the wounded asari in her arms. Getting blue blood all over herself and her dress.

"No, Della saved us both," replies the commando as she grimaces as she speaks. Kaja has her hand over the wound in her shoulder when the local police approach. The right side of Kaja's face is swelling up from getting hit with the butt of the rifle. "Goddess, I hurt." is the last thing Kaja says before she passes out in Cass' arms from the pain in her shoulder and face and the loss of blood.

An ambulance arrives and two medical techs start working on the wounded asari. The techs put Kaja on a stretcher then in the back of the ambulance. Cass asks as she wipes the tears from her face, "Where are you taking her?"

"To Memorial Hospital and I think she'll be alright. She's lost blood and will need surgery," answers the medical tech as he gets in he ambulance with Kaja.

One of the police officers starts asking Cassandra questions and another officer asks Della questions about what happened. They both tell the officers what happened. Two more officers arrive on scene and start talking to some of the residents from the neighborhood. The officer who talked to Della is talking to his superior. The officer walks over to Della saying, "Ms. Appleton, I need to take you into custody. I'm sorry, but you did kill two people tonight."

Della nods her head knowing she did the right thing, but she also knows she broke the law by her actions. "I understand. Cass, do me a favor. Call my parents so they can get me an attorney."

Dr. Mitchell looks at the officer arresting Della, "She saves mine and Lieutenant T'Soni's life and you're arresting her for it?" Her body is shaking more now than before. She is shaking from being scared about losing Kaja and anger at Anika for shooting her.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. Yes, she killed two people. I'm sure she can work something out, but that isn't my call to make. That is up to the DA to decide. I'm only doing my job," replies the officer as he places the cuffs on Della and places her in his car.

Cass looks around the area. Seeing pools of blood on the ground, blood from her ex-friend and her girlfriend. She'll never know why Anika wanted to kidnap her and keep her away from Kaja. She mumbles to herself, "Why Anika? Jealous?" Then she looks over to Della sitting in the police car and wonders how Della knew about it. At least she can ask Della about it. If Della is released from police custody.

One of the officers approaches Cass. "Ma'am, is there anyone I can contact about your asari friend? Does she have any family on planet? I can take you to the hospital if you want."

"Thank you, I would like a ride to the hospital. Yes, her mother is Dr. Liara T'Soni," replies Cass. The officer escorts Cass to a the car, so he can take Cass to Memorial Hospital. Before she gets into the car, Cass walks over and grabs her bag from the ground. As the car leaves the area, Cass looks out the window thinking she is going to stay at Kaja's apartment until Kaja is out of the hospital. She knows she can never stay at her place again. All it will do is make her think about what happened tonight.

Cass looks out the window of the car as it takes off heading to the hospital. She sees more officers showing up at the scene. She can see Della still sitting in the back seat of one of the police cars. Cass wonders as the officer drives away from her block, what just happened and why are her friends trying to kidnap her or keep her away from Kaja? The human hopes she can get answers to these questions. Della has done things in the past to ruin relationships. What is Anika's problem?

Tears keep rolling down Cass face as the police officer parks the car next to the emergency room door. Dr. Mitchell wipes the tears from her face with the back of her hand, smearing blue blood across her cheek. She doesn't notice nor care about how she looks. The only thing on the archeologist's mind is Kaja. The officer walks Cass to the waiting area then leaves to find out when the detectives can talk to the asari. Cass sits and waits for any news on Kaja. She isn't leaving until she knows the huntress condition.

Even then, Cass doesn't think she'll leave. The longer she sits and waits, the more Dr. Cassandra Mitchell thinks this is her fault. It's her fault because it was her friends who did this to Kaja. Why, is now the question that needs an answer. Cass says a silent prayer for Kaja then sits patiently for any news on Lieutenant Kaja T'Soni.

–

A/N:Something bad always seems to happen to someone. Stay tuned as the plot thickens. See you need week.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Dr. Liara T'Soni walks with a purpose as she enters Memorial Hospital. Liara talks the clerk at the front desk. The clerk tells Liara which floor her daughter, Lieutenant Kaja T'Soni, is having surgery for the bullet wound in her shoulder and that Kaja is still in surgery. There is also a human waiting to hear news about Kaja. Liara thanks the clerk and heads to the elevator.

Dr. Cassandra Mitchell, who is still in her blood stained clothes is sitting waiting to hear from someone to give her any news about Kaja. Her hands and arms still have Kaja's blood on them. Cass hasn't even taken the time to clean herself up. All she cares about is how is Kaja doing. She sees Liara walk into the waiting area. "I'm so sorry, Dr. T'Soni." Cass starts crying again.

Liara has an angry look on her face, but it softens when she see how this is affecting Cassandra. Dr. T'Soni sits next to Cass. She places her hand on the human's arm, "Tell me what happened, Cassandra. The police only told me Kaja was shot and was brought here."

Cass wipes the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. She looks at Liara with regret. " After we left your house, we went to her apartment for the rest of the evening. The apartment she rented is a few blocks from mine, so she offered to walk me home. When we got to my building, Anika Franzen was waiting outside my building. There were two men with her. I've never seen them before. Della was across the street. I don't know how she knew, but she saved Kaja's life while Kaja saved mine. Della shot one of the men while Kaja dove on me to keep them from taking me. Anika hit Kaja in the face with the butt of her rifle while the other man grabbed me and was dragging me to a car. Kaja then put him in a stasis field to allow me to get away. That is when Anika shot her. Della shot Anika before Anika shot Kaja, but she still got the shot off. The police arrested Della for killing both Anika and one of the men with her."

Liara listens very carefully to everything Cass is telling her. "Sounds like your friend caught you both by surprise. Does Anika even know Kaja? Something doesn't sound right. Why would Anika Franzen do this? Kidnap her own friend?"

"I don't know, Dr. T'Soni. She was acting strange. I've never seen her act like that before. Maybe she was trying to keep me from Kaja. I don't know. I wish I did. At least I would know why. Not knowing is hard," replies Dr. Mitchell with tears streaming down her face.

"It will be alright, Cassandra. Kaja is like her father. She even has the knack of getting shot while defending people," comments Liara as she thinks back to their vacation when Commander Shepard got shot defending people on Shanxi.

Cass looks at Liara then down to the floor. "I feel responsible. This is my fault." The human covers her face with her hands and continues to mumble, "It's my fault."

The Shadow Broker places her arm around the archeologist. "Cassandra, this is not your fault. It's only your fault if you knew about it ahead of time. And from your reaction, I don't think you knew about it."

Dr. Mitchell looks at Liara again and shakes her head while saying, "I would never do anything like that. Especially to someone I deeply care about."

As Liara tries to comfort Cassandra, an asari doctor walks in the waiting area to speak with Dr. T'Soni. When the doctor walks in both Liara and Cass stand up to greet her. "Please, have a seat," comments Dr. T'Sakos. Cass and Liara sit back down as instructed. "My name is Dr. T'Sakos. I am the doctor who performed surgery on Lt. T'Soni. She is out of surgery and in the recovery room. Everything went well. She is a very lucky asari. She was hit with a modded ammo I have not seen before and it did a lot of muscle damage to her shoulder. The fragments didn't hit anything vital. I will be keeping Lt. T'Soni here for the next several days before I release her. She should be in room 618 in about twenty minutes."

Liara stands up to shake the doctor's hand. "Thank you, Dr. T'Sakos."

"You're welcome, Dr. T'Soni. I'll be back in later in the morning to check on her. If you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer them." remarks the asari medical doctor.

Cass asks, "What are the chances of Kaja being released before Monday, doctor?" Cass doesn't want Kaja getting into more trouble with Matriarch Jilianea. The Matriarch wants a report about her meeting on Monday, but if Kaja isn't able to attend. What will happen to Kaja?

"Probably not before Monday. Lt. T'Soni might be released on Monday or Tuesday. I'll know in a couple of days," answers Dr. T'Sakos before she leaves the waiting area.

"Is Monday Kaja's meeting with the asari Councilor?" asks Liara.

Dr. Mitchell nods her head, "Yes, Kaja's commanding officer, Matriarch Jilianea, wants a report of this meeting within twenty-four hours. She seems very pissed off about it. I was with Kaja when she contacted Kaja. She came very close to revoking Kaja's shore leave."

Liara folds her arms across her chest and puts a hand on her chin thinking. "I'll take care of that, Cassandra. I'll contact both the Councilor and Jilianea to let them know what has happened. Maybe I can arrange to have the meeting moved or something." She turns to face the human, "Cassandra, let's get you cleaned up. Then go and be with Kaja. I'll go home to see what I can do about this mess."

Cassandra looks at her arms and dress. "I am so worried about Kaja, I don't even remember getting blood all over me. Will you do me a favor?"

Liara answers, "Of course. What do you need?" The Shadow Broker walks with Cassandra to the restroom, so Cass can wash the blood off her arms and face.

Dr. Mitchell hands Liara the key card to her apartment. "Will you go by my apartment and get me a change of clothes? My address is 1428 Solstice Way. Apartment 2C"

"I'll get your clothes then I'm headed home to try to see what I can do to fix this," answers Dr. T'Soni as she take the apartment key from Cass. She gives the human a motherly hug before she leaves.

"Thank you, Dr. T'Soni," replies Dr. Mitchell before Liara leaves. Cass dries off her arms and face then heads towards Kaja's room.

When Cass walks in the Kaja's room, she sees the asari lying on the bed with heavy bulky looking bandages around her left shoulder and a bandage over the wound on the right side of the asari's face. There is a machine keeping track of Kaja's vitals and she also has an IV in her right arm. Cass moves one of the chairs next to the bed, so she can sit next Kaja. She takes Kaja's hand and holds it tenderly because of the IV. "I'm sorry this happened, Kaja. I feel responsible even if your mom says it's not my fault. I feel like it is my fault. It was my friend that shot you, Kaja. Why she did what she did is something I'll never know. Unless Della knows what Anika's problem is with you." Cass places her head on the bed and starts to fall asleep.

Two hours later, Liara returns with a change of clothes for Dr. Mitchell and news for her daughter. It took some heavy persuasion from the Shadow Broker, but Liara talked the Councilor into moving the meeting from the Citadel to Elysium. Even if Dr. T'Sakos releases Kaja on Monday or Tuesday, she'll be in no shape to travel. Liara also contacted both Liv and Gaia to tell them about what happened. Liv is on the next shuttle to Elysium, while Gaia can't leave in the middle of shoot. Gaia did promise to come as soon as she is able to leave Earth.

The elder asari walks into Kaja's room to see her daughter resting and looking peaceful with Cassandra sleeping in a chair with her head on the bed. Liara sets Cass' clothes on the small table next to the bed then sits in a chair on the far side of the room. Dr. T'Soni sits there thinking Kaja is too much like Leia. Seeing her daughter lying there looking beat up, reminds her again of their first family vacation. A few tears trickle down Liara's cheek when she thinks about that trip.

Every hour a nurse enters the room to check Kaja's vitals and the IV bag. The nurse smiles at Liara who is busy reading over a data pad. The Broker has instructed Glyph to forward any information about Anika as soon as the drone finds any information. Liara needs to find out why Dr. Mitchell's friend tried to kidnap her and how Della knew about it. Something in Liara's gut is telling her Cassandra's friends were up to something. And Dr. Mitchell didn't know about it.

About 0630 Kaja wakes up. She looks around the room wondering where she is. She moves to get comfortable and it reminds her of the events in front of Cass' apartment and her failure for allowing herself fall for an ambush. Her left arm is immobile and in a position across her chest. Her face hurts as much as her shoulder does. Kaja grits her teeth when she reaches out to stroke the human's hair. Cass is still sleeping with her head next to the asari's hand.

Feeling a hand on her head, Cass opens her eyes to see Kaja awake. Giving Cass a grimace to go with her smile, Kaja asks, "Are you okay, Cass? They didn't hurt you did they?" She wants to give Cassandra a hug, but it hurts to move. So, Kaja decides to caress her cheek instead.

"Not really. Few bruises on my arm from him grabbing me. I'm scared and worried, but okay," answers Cass. She places a tender kiss on the back of Kaja's hand. "I also feel this is my fault. I don't understand what happened or why Anika would try to take me against my will."

Liara continues to sit on the far side of the room. She keeps on eye on the data pad in her hand as she watches the interaction between her daughter and the human archeologist. Liara is sure Dr. Mitchell is in love with her daughter. She doubts Cassandra would still be by Kaja's side otherwise. A slight smile appears on Liara's face then quickly fades when she looks at Kaja's bandages. It doesn't go unnoticed by the Shadow Broker that Kaja's first thoughts were about Dr. Mitchell's welfare.

Kaja closes her eyes and tries to remember where she has seen the human who grabbed Cass before. He's either Blue Suns or Eclipse. She is certain he is from Omega. Same with the merc Della shot. Impressive, Kaja is thinking of Della's handling of the situation, but the investigator in her is screaming Della knew too much. She thinks Della either double crossed Anika after their talk at the museum and Cass saying something to her. Or Della happen to stumble upon them. It's most likely the former. That latter is dumb luck and Kaja doesn't believe in dumb luck. Things happen for a reason.

She opens her eyes and says, "I remember where I have seen him before. It was on Omega last year. He's with Eclipse and we cross paths when I was working on a case. My investigation had nothing to do with him or Eclipse, so I didn't give what happened a second thought. I did recognize him last night. But I couldn't remember from where. I thought maybe he was either Blue Suns or Eclipse. I knew he was trouble." Kaja pauses to think about Della Appleton. Della being there is too convenient. The asari wonders if Della always carry a pistol with her?

Cass is looking at Kaja, listening to what she is saying. "I've never seen either one of the men before. I know Anika or thought I did." Cass still feels guilt about what happened. She feels it's her fault. Because of friends and their involvement in this.

The investigator in Kaja is looking for signs from Dr. Mitchell. She sees a few. Deception isn't one of them. Add in Liara sitting quietly on the other side of the room and Kaja is almost certain Cass had no part in this. Kaja knows her mother has already started digging for dirt on all involved. She also knows if there is a hint of involvement from Cass, her mother wouldn't allow Cass in the room.

Dr. T'Sakos walks into the room looking over a data pad. "Good morning, Lieutenant. I see you're up. My name is Dr. T'Sakos. I'm the doctor who performed surgery on your shoulder. You're a very lucky huntress." The medical doctor notices both Cassandra and Liara are still with the huntress. T'Sakos thinks it's always good to see family support for a patient. The doctor runs her omni-tool over Kaja's wounds.

Looking at the reading, Dr. T'Sakos nods her head in approval. "Everything is looking good. You received a concussion from the blow to your face. Your shoulder is going to take some time to heal. The ammo used was a modded combination of shredder and armor-piercing. It did a lot of damage to the muscle around your shoulder. I will be keeping you here for a few days, Lieutenant. I have already contacted Matriarch Jilianea and updated her on your condition. I'll be back in a few hours." Dr. T'Sakos smiles at both Liara and Cass before leaving the room to check on another patient.

"Thanks, doc," says Lieutenant T'Soni. Waiting for the medical doctor to leave the room before asking, "Mom, how common is that combination of ammo here on Elysium? I've only see it used by mercs working in the Terminus."

Dr. T'Soni moves her chair closer to the foot of the bed. "I've never heard of that ammo being used here on Elysium. Eclipse doesn't have a presence here either. I have found a few things, Cassandra, that should relieve your guilt." Liara points to the clothes on the small end table. "I brought your clothes. You were sleeping when I arrived, so I put them there."

"Thank you. What did you find out, Dr. T'Soni?" asks the archeologist.

"Please, call me Liara. As you know, Cassandra, I'm an information broker. I've done some trading and received a copy of Della's statement to the police at the police station. It is very different from the statement she gave at the scene." Liara hands Cass the data pad with Della's statements on them.

Dr. Mitchell is reading over Della's statements. The first statement is from the crime scene. Della only says she shot both Anika and the Eclipse merc to protect Dr. Mitchell and Lt. T'Soni. The second report is from the detective assigned to the case. Della goes into more detail about what happened. While reading the report, Cass' face loses it color After reading the data pad, she hands it back to Liara. "I...I..can't believe those were my friends."

Cassandra feels the devastation caused by her oldest and closest friends actions in the pit of her stomach. She can't believe her friends were willing to kidnap her to see if Kaja cared enough to hunt for her and to lure Kaja into a trap. All so Anikia could join Eclipse and for her cousin to get back at Kaja for what happened on Omega. She looks at Liara who is giving her a reassuring grin then turns her head to look at Kaja. Kaja looks like she is uncomfortable and in pain. Seeing the asari huntress in the condition she is in causes Cass to turn back to Liara and ask, "Liara, will you give me a few minutes alone with Kaja? Please."

Dr. T'Soni nods to Cassandra. "I'll see if the cafe is open yet and get us something to eat. What would you like, Cassandra?"

"I'm not very hungry. I would like the largest coffee you can find. Thank you," replies Cass.

Liara pats Cass on the shoulder then leaves the room. She leaves the data pad on the corner of the bed next to the human. When Cass hears the door close, she leans over the wounded asari to give her a gentle kiss on her lips. "I know if I don't tell you, your mother will. Anika and Della set us up, so Anika could join Eclipse and for her cousin, Jimmy, to get even with you for what happened on Omega. Della had a change of heart after talking with you at the museum and seeing us together when you were walking me home. She didn't want them hurting you because she knew it would devastate me." She lightly runs her hand over Kaja's left cheek with care. "I love you, Kaja. Your mom is wrong. I still feel guilty about what happened." She sits back in the chair and holds Kaja's hand

Kaja isn't surprised when Cass explains what is in the police report. Kaja wonders why there hasn't been a detective or an officer to take her statement of the events. Kaja rubs her thumb across Cass' hand as she thinks about what to say to relieve Cass of her guilt. Every time she smiles her face hurts, but she keeps the smile on her face regardless. "Cass, people you thought you knew did this. Not you." The asari grimaces as she moves closer to the human sitting next to the bed. She looks into those hazel-colored eyes and says, "I still want to be with you and I'm sorry I ruined your dress, Dr. Mitchell." She gives Cass a smirk then lies back. The machine resisters an increase in Kaja's discomfort and administers a sedative. The asari closes her eyes and falls back asleep.

Cass looks down at her dress then to the sleeping huntress. "You do know how to lighten the mood, don't you." She kisses Kaja's forehead softly then grabs the fresh set of clothes and walks into the room's bathroom. There is a small shower and Cass uses it to finish getting cleaned up. When she walks back out of the bathroom, Liara is back with something to eat and a two large coffees.

"I know you said you were not very hungry, but I got you a raspberry danish to go with your coffee. You do need to eat something, Cassandra," says Liara when Cass comes out of the bathroom.

"Thank you, Liara," replies Dr. Mitchell as she takes a sip of coffee. "You're wrong. Reading the data pad didn't relieve my guilt."

Placing her hand on her chin, Liara sighs softly to herself. She places her hand on Cass' shoulder. "Then you're not seeing why. Allow me to explain why you shouldn't feel guilty, Cassandra. You're the reason she is still alive. Not the reason it happened in the first place."

Cass is shaking her head not understanding. "I don't understand."

"This has to do with Eclipse and what happened last year on Omega. Nothing to do with you. Why Della went along with it, I don't know. Maybe to protect you. That is something I've yet to find out," replies the Shadow Broker. She is only having Glyph send her non-sensitive information to the data pad. There is more waiting for her at her office, but she isn't going to leave Kaja alone. Liara is sure Dr. Mitchell has to work sometime today. "Your relationship with Kaja is why Della saved her life. That is why you shouldn't feel any guilt. You got caught in the middle. I'm sorry."

Dr. Mitchell sits in the chair. Letting Liara's explanation sink in. Now Cass understands why her friends didn't want her to approach Kaja in the amusement park parking lot. The human looks at the wounded commando, she holds the asari's hand, smiles then places a soft kiss on the huntress' hand. "I don't know what to say." There is a long pause of silence before Cassandra continues. "Liara, thank you for explaining this too me."

The human archeologist sitting next to the bed, holding the asari's hand is replaying the events that brought them here. The more she thinks about what happened at the amusement park, the more Cass remembers Anika and Della both were talking in hushed tones when she arrived then they acted like Kaja was Gaia to change the subject. Cass suspects when she waved them off, they went and started planning something different. She gently squeezes the blue hand as her thoughts move to how Kaja is willing to sacrifice herself to protect others.

"Will it always be like this? Kaja putting others safety before her own?" asks Cass when she looks over in Liara's direction. Getting out of the chair, Dr. Mitchell grabs the coffee and small bag containing the danish and sits back down.

Dr. Liara T'Soni has wondered the same thing. She looks at her daughter when she answers, "I don't know. It depends on what she does about being in the military. Commander Shepard was the same way, Cassandra."

Cassandra Mitchell sits and eats her danish while thinking there are two things she is sure on. One is her feelings for Lt. T'Soni. Two, she wants to go to work early, but doesn't want to leave without telling Kaja first. Cass is hoping she can go in early, hurry up and get the new display ready. Then she can return to Kaja's side. The human already knows she wants to stay at the asari's side as long as Kaja is in the hospital.

Same with Dr. Liara T'Soni. The Shadow Broker is staying with Kaja as well. Liara notices Cass' reaction to everything. It warms Liara's heart to see how they interact with each other and how Cass is with Kaja when Kaja is sleeping. It outweighs the worry and concern she has for her eldest. She worries about Kaja's involvement with Eclipse and her being in the military. Her concern is about Kaja's happiness and her future if she does leave the asari military.

–

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this weeks chapter. See you next week.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Dr. Cassandra Mitchell along with Drs. Liara and Olivia T'Soni are watching Lieutenant Kaja T'Soni argue with the nurse about getting into the hover chair, so she can get to her meeting with the asari Councilor. Cass has her hand covering her mouth when Kaja says "I am capable of walking. What do I need the chair for? While Liv shakes her head in disbelief. Liara stands there with her arms folded across her chest. Dr. T'Sakos walks in to see her patient being uncooperative with the attending nurse.

"Well, Lt. T'Soni. This only means one of two things. Either you're ready to go home or I need to keep you another day or two. Get in the damn chair, Lt. That's an order." commands Dr. T'Sankos. The medical doctor points to the chair. "After your meeting, I will take a few more scans. If I like what I see, you can go home. If not, you're here a while longer. "

Kaja sits in the chair as commanded by her doctor. "Where is this meeting taking place? I don't even have any decent clothes on." She sneaks a glance over to Cass and gives the human a little smirk.

Liv answers the question, "There is a meeting room on the 10th floor. Dr. T'Sakos was nice enough to arrange the use of it. Come on, sis, I'll take you to see the Councilor." As Liv walks with Kaja to the elevator, she says, "Kaja, I know you're not happy with me about this meeting. Honestly, I didn't think Matriarch Jilianea would have gotten so upset about it. Nor did I think the Councilor would contact her about it. I'm sorry."

"I know you meant well, Liv. Do me a favor in the future. Let me handle my business unless I ask for help. After what happened with Eclipse, being mad at you seems pointless," responds the asari huntress.

"I promise," says Liv. She escorts her oldest sister to the meeting room. "I hope what she has to say to you, sis, helps you with your future."

Lt. T'Soni's chair stops next to the long conference table. The huntress stands and greets the asari Councilor. "Thank you, Councilor, for coming here for this meeting." Kaja sits back down. The young maiden wonders what the Councilor has to say to her.

"Your mother is very persuasive, Lieutenant." Councilor Tevos sits in a chair opposite of the huntress. "Not only is your mother quite persuasive, so is your sister, Dr. Olivia T'Soni. I know you've wanted a transferred from your current post for several decades. Your sister believes you need to know why your requests keep getting denied."

"I always thought it was High Command saying no with Matriarch Jilianea influence," remarks Kaja. The huntress has a military, stoic expression on her face. Even seated with her left shoulder heavily bandaged, she has an aura about her.

Kaja's demeanor reminds the Councilor of the human who saved her life more than once. Commander Shepard. Councilor Tevos is having a hard forming the words needed to explain to the huntress why she didn't allow her in another unit. "Lt. T'Soni, I persuaded High Command to keep you in the unit you are in. My recommendation plus a few of the other Matriarchs agreed with me. That is why you've been unable to transfer, Lieutenant. "

The Councilor paused long enough for T'Soni to ask, "Why, Councilor?"

"I thought it was what your parents would have wanted," says the asari Councilor. Her face shows signs of regret. She brings her hands up to stop Kaja from saying something, "I am prepared to make amends, Lieutenant."

"Did you ever contact my parents or did you just do this because it is what you thought they wanted?" The commando is very skeptical of the last comments. She carefully puts her right arm over her left. "I'm listening." Kaja's tilts her head a little to the left and her face is still holding the stoic look.

Councilor Tevos inhales and slowly exhales before saying, "No, I never contacted them, Lt. T'Soni. Knowing what they went through to keep you and your sisters safe, I really didn't think they wanted you to join the military in the first place. So, I made it where you were not in harms ways and still serving." She pauses and looks at the huntress. Giving the young asari a somber grin then continues, "I want you to know you are an excellent investigator, Lt T'Soni. And because I realize I was wrong to keep you from front line service. I can offer you more choices on what you do next. If you can pass the physical from your shoulder injury, you can transfer to the Armali sniper unit. Or you can use your investigator skills and become a Council Spectre. Or be one of the Councilor's bodyguards. I'm retiring from the Council. The next Councilor will need good people around her. That is you, Lieutenant."

Kaja blinks a few times, trying to make sure she is hearing this correctly. Rubs her chin with her right hand. "I'm skeptical. Why do this now? Also, do you need my answer now? Or can I think about this, Councilor?" Kaja thinks about the message she received from her father. The Councilor is correct, she didn't want her to join. But her parents also were not going to talk her out of it, if that is what she wanted. Which makes this whole thing worse in Kaja's eyes.

"I need to make this right, Lieutenant T'Soni. I thought making sure you were not risking your life is what your parents would have wanted. After talking with your mother last week, I know that was wrong. You have until your shore leave is over to decide. I do believe Matriarch Jilianea wants your decision when you return to Thessia. If I am to understand the situation correctly, you are thinking of leaving the military. That option is still available to you. I do hope you decide to stay in." Councilor Tevos stands up and clasps her hands behind her back and nods to the huntress.

"How many members of my family are going to poke their nose into my life without talking to me about it first?" asks Kaja as she shakes her head. "Thank you, Councilor. You've given me a few things to think about."

"Lieutenant, I contacted your mother. I was seeking her advice. Now, your sister, that is a different matter. That is what I get for hiring your sister's company to clean my system before I leave the Council. Or what I get for keeping messages that are centuries old. I understand why Dr. T'Soni did what she did, Lieutenant. Your sister thought you deserved to know. Now, take your time. Think this through carefully, Lt. T'Soni," replies the Councilor.

Lieutenant Kaja T'Soni nods as she continues to ponder the Councilor's comments. I will." She maneuvers the chair and leaves the meeting room. The chair doesn't go very fast, but Kaja is pushing the chair's motor to its limits. She doesn't stop to talk to her youngest sister and heads straight for the elevator.

Olivia gives chase, "Kaja, stop." She gets to the elevator at the same time the doors close. Kaja doesn't make eye contact with Liv. "Oh, crap." Another elevator door opens and Liv gets inside to head down to the sixth floor. When Liv gets to the sixth floor, she sees her sister going into room 618. She walks into the room and sees Cassandra helping Kaja out of the chair and back in bed.

Dr. T'Sakos enters the room to check on her patient. "I hope your meeting with the Councilor went well, Lieutenant," comments the medical doctor as she runs her omni-tool over the huntress' wounds. She runs the scans again to double-check the readings. "Looks like everything is healing fine. Are you experiencing any more headaches?"

Kaja has a headache, but she doesn't think it's from the concussion she received. Lying to the doctor about it won't do her any good if there really is something wrong because of the concussion. "I now have a headache, doc."

The asari medical doctor makes a note about the headache. She examines the commando's for signs of the concussion. "You said you didn't have any headaches yesterday. Did you have this headache before the meeting with the Councilor?"

"No, I didn't. I felt fine," answers Lt. T'Soni.

"I'm keeping you a while longer. I'm not going to give you anything for your headache. I want to see if it goes away in a few hours. If it does, you can go home. If not, I'll need to run more tests," remarks Dr. T'Sakos. Before she leaves the room, she tells everyone to leave to give Kaja time to calm down. The medical doctor isn't sure if the headache is from the meeting or being caused by the concussion.

"Doctor, please allow Cass to stay," says Kaja with a hint of pleading in her voice.

Dr. T'Sakos looks to the human then back to her patient. "I'm sorry, but no. I want you to rest and nothing else." T'Sakos finally leaves the room, but only after everyone else does. The doctor walks down the hall to tell a nurse to keep a close eye on room 618. No more visitors allowed for the next two hours.

Kaja nods to the doctor then winks to Cass before Cass leaves the room. The commando closes her eyes trying to relax enough for her headache to disappear. She hopes she can go home today. Kaja is really tired of being in the hospital and the crappy food. She really appreciates her sister taking time from her business to check on her well-being. What Kaja doesn't appreciate is her poking her nose into her life when it wasn't necessary nor wanted.

–

Dr. Cassandra Mitchell is driving Kaja T'Soni to her apartment after being released from the hospital. Drs. Liara and Olivia T'Soni are following behind Cass and Kaja in another car. Cass glances over to Kaja, "Are you sure you want to go back to the apartment and not your mom's? You'd have more room there."

"Yea, I'm sure. I need to a place of my own. To think. I can't think straight at my parent's house. Not sure if I can think straight with you staying there too," replies Kaja with a hint of sarcasm to her voice when she says the last sentence.

"Is that so, Kaja?" comments Cass with a wink as she turns to park the car in a lot next to the apartment building. "I won't always be home. Suppose you'll have to do your thinking then, Lt." She leans over to carefully place a kiss on Kaja's cheek.

Kaja starts laughing as she waits for Cass to help her out of the car. "Goddess, Cass, don't make me laugh. It hurts to laugh."

Cass offers her hand to the asari and helps her out of the car. After Kaja gets out of the car, Cass reaches out to caress Kaja's left cheek. "Well does this hurt?" asks Dr. Mitchell as she kisses the asari on the lips.

Pulling away from the kiss, Kaja answers, "I'm not sure. I think I'll have to try it again." They start kissing again.

Liara and Liv walk up to the couple. kissing Liv looks around the neighborhood to ignore her sister and Dr. Mitchell's kiss, "Nice enough neighborhood, sis."

The Shadow Broker coughs in her hand to get the couple's attention. Kaja breaks away from Cass and looks at her mother with a grin on her face. "Didn't see you standing there, mom. Liv. This place is small. I wasn't planning on having a bunch of people over. Yes, Liv, the neighborhood is nice enough." She takes Cass' hand and leads everyone into her apartment.

"Damn, Kaja, this isn't small. This is tiny," remarks Liv as she looks around the apartment. "My dorm room was bigger than this."

"Have a seat, both of you. I told you it was small. It's what I need. I wasn't planning on having a bunch of people over. At least I have a place to do a little cooking. Unlike your dorm room. And Liv, you shared that room with three other people. Of course it was bigger," replies Kaja as she rolls her eyes at her youngest sister. The huntress sits on the edge of the bed and debates with herself if she should lie back or remain sitting.

Liv waves her hand at Kaja. "Yea. Yea, details. It's actually cozy. Why not stay at mom's?" asks the computer expert. Dr. Olivia T'Soni sits in the living room chair. She is still looking around the apartment. She notices on the dresser is a Prothean relic. Liv walks over to the relic and gives it a good look. "Dr. Mitchell, where did you get the Prothean memory shard?"

"From the dig site on Eden Prime. I was working on my post-graduate degree at the time. None of the museums wanted it, so I kept it. With permission of course," answers Cassandra. The memory shard is Cass' most prized possession.

Bringing a kitchen chair over by the living room chair, Liara says, "I'm surprised no museum wanted it. Was the dig sponsored by the university's museum?"

"Yes, the university sponsored the dig and wanted all artifacts found. The museum didn't want the memory shard.. I still don't understand why they didn't want it, but I contacted a few museums on Earth and none of them wanted it either. I even offered to give it to the museum here and Dr. Reinhart told me the museum didn't need another Prothean relic," comments the human archeologist. Cass thinks it is nice to talk about the memory shard and not have to explain what it is.

Lt. T'Soni lies on her back listening to the conversation about the memory shard. It's wonderful because she feels Cass is fitting in with her family perfectly. As she lies there listening, it dawns on her. She is the only one in the apartment that does not have a P'hd. Kaja starts to lose herself in her thoughts about the future. _Spectre huh? Does that trump a Ph'd? Does it even matter? Do I even __want to do that? That possibility has never crossed my mind. I was only promoted to Lieutenant, so I __could do cases against other officers. To make it easier for me to get around. Or how I took the promotion. I don't see another reason for the fast track on the promotions. Could there be more at play within High Command? Politicians, blah. Do I want to deal with them? I don't know. I get a feeling the Councilor is blowing smoke up my blue ass about the transfer to the sniper unit. _

The commando places her right hand gently on her left shoulder and closes her eyes. _Will my shoulder heal so I can transfer to the sniper unit if they let me transfer? I'm still skeptical about it. It's what I have wanted for decades, but would the other huntresses even accept me? Knowing what I've done the past century. What about Cass? _

_She's been at my side the entire time, but does she want to be a soldier? I suppose she does, she moved in. I can always give her the apartment and stay at mom's. I know that won't be a problem. I have so much I need to talk with her about, but at the same time, I'm scared to. What are you scared of, T'Soni? You know Cass brings you an inner peace. She is replacing what you lost when dad died. I do love her. I need to tell her that. I'm scared to do that too. Why? _

Liv sits on the opposite side of the bed and lies back like Kaja. "You seem lost in thought, sis. What did the Councilor say to you yesterday?" asks Liv.

Kaja glances over to her youngest sibling. A big grin cross her face, "I don't want to talk about that, Liv. I will say this, she did give me more to think about. Like I didn't have enough to on my mind before the meeting. Thanks."

"Welcome. I hope things work out like you want, sis. I really do," says Liv. She moves to rest on her elbows. "How is your shoulder?"

"Hurts, but I'm alive. Cass is safe. That's all that matters to me," answers Kaja with a smirk.

"You're crazy. Just like dad. And I love you for it." responds the computer expert before she kisses her sister's forehead.

Kaja shakes her head at Liv's comment. "I love you too, sis. Even if you still have the knack of getting me into hot water with someone." Kaja gets off the bed slowly after she remembers she needs to file her report to Matriarch Jilianea. Moving the chair in front of her terminal, the huntress starts to fill out her report to the Matriarch.

Liara asks when she sees her daughter typing with one hand, "Kaja, what are you doing? You need your rest."

"I need to file a report with Jilianea, mom. I was giving twenty-four hours after the meeting to file it. It's been longer than twenty-four hours. I'm positive Dr. T'Sakos has kept her updated on my condition. I still need to give her this. Wounded or not," answers Kaja. She pecks away at the keyboard, typing her report. The huntress explains very carefully the different offers from the asari Councilor and she is still thinking about them and will have her decision when she returns to Thessia. Lieutenant T'Soni also sends Matriarch Jilianea a detailed report of the incident that put her in the hospital.

"Olivia, are you ready to go? We should go, so your sister can rest. Do you need anything?" asks the Shadow Broker. She walks over to Kaja and puts her hand on her daughter's good shoulder.

Kaja looks over to Cass who is shaking her head no. "No, I don't think so. Thanks for the offer. I appreciate it very much. I love you, mom," says Kaja as she hits send. The commando shuts the terminal down and closes the case. She gives her mother and sister a gentle hug before they leave.

Dr. Mitchell tells Liara and Liv goodbye and gets the door for them. After mother and daughter leave, the archeologist looks over to Kaja. "Are you alright, Kaja? You look like you could use a nap."

"My shoulder hurts is all. It's going to for a while yet. Nap does sound good," replies the wounded asari as she makes her way back to lie on the bed. Kaja slides under the covers. The bed is softer than the bed at the hospital.

"Nap does sound good. Kaja, are you going to tell anyone what the Councilor said to you? I know you sent the Matriarch your report, but you've not spoken about it. Did something bad happen? You can tell me anything," says Cass when she sits on the edge of the bed.

Lt. T'Soni shakes her head with a grin on her face. Reaching out with her right hand to take Cass' hand., Kaja replies, "No, nothing bad. She gave me a lot to think about. Councilor Tevos explained poorly why I have not been allowed to transfer. I still think there is more to it than she what she said to me. She sees she has made a mistake and gave me a few choices on what to do next. I am still thinking about them. I want your input on my decision. It will affect our relationship. Or I think it will."

Cassandra lies next to Kaja and gives the asari a smile and soft kiss. "What are you choices?" Cass has some news as well. She's been offered to lead a team of post-graduate students at a Prothean ruins site on Feros. Cass has until tomorrow to give them her answer or lose the opportunity to get back in the field instead of working in a museum.

"A transfer to the unit I been trying to transfer to for over a century. She also said I am a good investigator and said I could be a Spectre. I don't know if I want to do that. Being a Spectre never crossed my mind. Or I could be part of the Council's security detail. And I can always get out," replies T'Soni.

"Wow, that's unexpected. No wonder you haven't said anything. A few choices is an understatement." Cass gives the asari another kiss on the lips. "I have something I need to tell you. I found out yesterday and they need an answer by tomorrow." The human pauses to look into Kaja's eyes. "I have been offered to lead a team of post-graduate students to excavate a Prothean ruin on Feros. I applied for this job six weeks ago and done two interviews. If I take it, I leave in six weeks and I will be gone for months. I'm sorry to drop this on you. You have enough to deal with without me adding to it."

Kaja sits up a little, puts a couple of pillows behind her back then takes Cass in her arm. "Take the job, Cass. I was close to having my mind made up before I left Thessia about getting out. I don't know if my shoulder is going to heal enough for me to join the sniper unit. I don't appreciate the political games the politicians are playing when it comes to my military career. Thinking they know what my parents would want for me and don't even bother to ask them about it. It's bullshit." She squeezes Cass with her right arm.

As Dr. Mitchell lies on Kaja's right side, she makes sure her body weight isn't causing the asari any discomfort. "I'm sorry the Councilor did that. Are you sure about Feros?"

"Yes, I'm sure about Feros." Kaja moves to lie back down and to the right to relieve the discomfort in the left shoulder. "Let's finish this after a nap. My shoulder is bothering me and I just want to rest."

"Okay." Cass is lying on Kaja's right shoulder with her right arm over the asari's torso with her eyes closes. One of the last thing on Cass' mind before she dozes off is Kaja and how much the asari means to her.

Even with the right side of her face is still sore, Kaja leans her head on top of Cass' head. Several thoughts run through her mind as she lies there wishing she could hold Cass with both arms instead of one. _That is what I get for not pay better attention to my surrounds and thinking what happened with Eclipse was no big deal. Things happen for a reason. I don't know what being ambushed means. Maybe, being a huntress isn't my calling. I am good with a rifle though. Sniper rifle especially. I learn from two of the best. Dad and Garrus Vakarian. Thanks dad, Garrus. Too bad I'm wasting my skills being an investigator. What else can I do to use that skill? Outside of being a merc. Not doing that. Not after Eclipse came after me. Not before then for that matter. _

_Dad would haunt me from the grave if I did that. What would dad have done in that situation? One she probably would have had a gun with her. And she most likely would have taken Eclipse seriously. I screwed up. I know this. As soon as I heard Cass yelling, I had to do something. Even if it got me killed, I had to do something. No way was I going to lose Cass without a fight. Which I lost, but the most important thing is Cass is safe._

Kaja turns to lie on her right side and it causes Cass to stir. The asari softly says, "Sorry." Kaja continues thinking about her life and what to do next with it. _Is being a Spectre the answer? I don't know. Reporting to a bunch of stuff shirts. Or worse being around them every day. What was Tevos thinking? Like I want to do that. Come on! I'd rather join C-Sec than be part of the Councilor's security detail. Maybe I can do that. If my shoulder can handle a sniper rifle again. I wonder if the range is still functional at mom's? If I remember correctly, they did rent it out to Alliance troopers who wanted to keep their skills sharp. I'll have to ask mom about that. _

_Maybe I should get out. Take some time off. See if Cass wants my company while she is working on Feros. Is that asking for too much? We're sharing a one-room apartment. Are we going too fast, but Goddess, it feels right. For the first time in far too long, I feel content and happy. Oh Goddess, my shoulder hurts. That damn modded ammo. Tore me up bad. Dad, I really could use your advice. About Eclipse and about Cass. Or would you say the same thing as mom. Be happy. Well, Cass does that. And she was at the hospital more than she was at work. That means so much._ Kaja has a grin on her face as she thinks more about Dr. Mitchell before the asari finally falls asleep. Cass is lying next to her already sleep. It's the first time in days, Dr. Cassandra Mitchell has actually slept in a bed.

–

A/N: I skipped ahead a few days with this chapter. I have decided to turn this story into a duology. This is part 1 and focuses more on Kaja's relationship with Dr. Mitchell and which path she takes for her future.

Part 2 is going to deal more with Eclipse and the back story with Eclipse on Omega. And how that issue gets dealt with.

I know I have left a lot of details absent, but I will get into them in part 2. I have the epilogue left to write and then I'm going to work on the shorts for "Lover Mode" Then I'll start part 2 to this story. Hopefully by then, we'll have the EC and I might start a whole new arc depending on what is shown in the EC DLC.

Until then, see everyone next week for Chapter Nine.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Cassandra Mitchell wakes up before Kaja does. Looking over to the clock, Cass can't believe the time. It reads 0416. Cass carefully gets out of bed. She doesn't want to wake the sleeping beauty. There is a beam of light shining through the window from the street light giving enough light in the apartment for Cass to move around without turning any lights on. The human puts her hands over her head to stretch her body. "I can't believe we slept that long." says Cass when she sees Kaja open her eyes and yawning.

"What time it is?" asks the asari huntress as she finishes her yawn. She sits up slowly and gets out of bed.

"It's almost 0430. There is some food here. I'll cook something if you're hungry." comments Cass as she turns on a light. Then quickly squint because the light is very bright on her eyes.

Kaja stands next to the bed, rubbing her eyes with her hand. Slowly trying to wake up. "Really?" The asari looks over to the clock and it says 0419. She blinks her eyes not believing she slept for more than twelve hours. Kaja isn't surprised Cass slept for hours. "I can believe you slept over twelve hours. You haven't slept much. If there are some eggs, that would be fine." The asari walks over to the human to place a soft kiss on Cass' lips.

"I have a few eggs. How do you want them cooked?" The archeologist looks through the mini-fridge to see if there's anything to in or with the eggs. She finds a small hunk of cheese. Enough to add to the eggs, but that's about it. Cass looks to see what else to cook and sees nothing. "I'll stop at the store on my why home from work and pick stuff up to cook for the next few days."

"Scrambled works, Cass. Thanks. Is there anything I can make or have for lunch while you're gone? If not, I'll manage," comments T'Soni. The huntress looks at the blinking light on the terminal's case. Kaja does not want to check the messages. Thinking one of is from Matriarch Jilianea and she isn't wanting to deal with her today. She grabs the case from the kitchen table and moves it to the bed.

Cass turns her head to watch Kaja's movements. The asari looks like she is moving around a little better. Cass lips tilt up into a smile as she starts to heat up a skillet to cook the eggs. "Kaja, it looks like you're feeling better this morning."

"I do actually. First time in days, I was actually able to sleep. It's bad enough with my left shoulder bandaged and the IV made it harder to sleep," says Kaja as she walks behind Cass and wraps her right arm around the human's waist. "I think it's you, Cass." The asari moves some of Cass' hair to expose more skin. Kaja whispers softly in the human's ear as she places soft kisses around Cass' ear, "I have a confession to make, Dr. Mitchell. I love you. I've been too scared to say it and I don't know why."

Turning to face Kaja, Cass takes the asari's face with her hands and gives the huntress a deep, passionate kiss. "I love you too. Love is a scary emotion sometimes. Or I think so. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little scared." She kisses the asari again before saying, "Now, if you'll let me, I'd like to cook us something to eat. I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

"Yes, I'm hungry. I didn't realize I was stopping you from cooking. Please, cook away, my lady," replies the huntress as she lets go of Cass. She has a big grin on her face as she sits at the table watching Cass cook.

Shaking her head at Kaja, Cass pours the beaten eggs on the hot skillet.. She adds the cheese before commenting, "Guess you do feel better. How long will it last? I have a feeling you'll do too much and be sleeping when I get home." She looks over her shoulder to see Kaja with a grin on her face. The human turns back to the eggs.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I'll sleep while your gone. I won't have anything else to do. Beside check the messages I have waiting," says Lt. T'Soni as she rubs her chin.

Cass takes the few steps to the table with two plates in her hands. "Here, enjoy. I hope you like them," says Dr. Mitchell as she places the plate of eggs in front of Kaja. She sits in the other chair across the table from the asari.

Kaja takes a bite of eggs. Nodding her head as she chews. "Very nice eggs. Fluffy and not too much cheese. Perfect." Taking another bite, Kaja chews it quickly. "Tell me more about the dig site on Feros."

"A construction crew found an underground city. They university is telling me they think it could be Prothean. I'll know more after I talk to the head of the department. So, you're okay with me going to Feros?" asks Cass.

"If we hadn't met last week, would you even hesitate about going to Feros?" replies Kaja as she answers Cass' question with a question.

Cass shakes her head as she answers, "No, I wouldn't. Kaja, thanks."

"What are you thanking me for?" replies T'Soni with a curious look on her face. She leans her head to one side as she looks at Cass.

Dr. Mitchell isn't sure why she is thanking Kaja. Probably because the huntress is making it easy for her. "I'm not sure why. You're making this easy." Cass pauses and looks at Kaja with a grin unsure what to say. She feels like she needs to say something. "I wasn't sure how you would feel if I took another job off planet. You seem to want me to take it. And that is why I am thanking you."

"To me, it doesn't matter what job you're doing or where you live. We'd still be light years apart if I transfer. If my shoulder heals up enough. For all I know, the Councilor might only be saying what I want to hear, or what she thinks I want to hear. I don't know if I trust her or any politician," sighing after the last word leaves Kaja's lips.

Cass places her hand on her forehead when she realizes what an idiot she has been. Of course, Kaja isn't going to care where Cass live or what she is doing. Kaja is a member of the asari military and is only on shore leave. The only thing on the human's mind has been Kaja and how she would take the news of her leaving Elysium for Feros. Cass hasn't thought once about them being apart when the huntress' shore leave is over and returns to Thessia. "I feel like an idiot. I was only thinking I was leaving you here and never thought about what it would be like when you to return to Thessia."

T'Soni reaches out with her right hand and holds Cass' hand. "Here is what I think it will be like. We send messages and call as often as possible and when I go on leave, I'll be you. I'll take leave as often as I can and when you can get away and I'm not on a ship. You can come and see me. And if I don't get the transfer or my shoulder doesn't pass the physical, I'll move closer to you. That simple, Cass."

"That simple, huh?" Cassandra places her hand on Kaja's "This whole thing is like a whirlwind and we're caught up in it." The human looks into those ocean blue eyes of the asari. "I wonder if everything is moving too fast, Kaja."

Kaja gets up from the table and takes her plate and fork to the sink. Leaning against the counter, Kaja places her right arm over her left. "I know, I think that too. I can make this easier for you. If that is what you want. I can always go stay at my mom's and you can keep the apartment. It's paid for until you leave for Feros."

"Kaja, stop. That's not necessary. I'm okay with this arraignment. Are you always this easy to be around?" asks Cassandra Mitchell. Picking up her dishes, Cass puts them in the sink with the others. She wraps her arms around Kaja's waist then leans against the asari. "You seem to look at a bigger picture. Maybe it's because you're an asari. I don't know. You are so calm and collected."

Chuckling at the comment, Lt. T'Soni squeezes Dr. Mitchell with her right arm. "I'm glad you think so, because I'm not so calm and collected. I've been lost for far too long." Kaja starts to think about her father and what type of advice she would give. She's conflicted between "do your duty" and "if your unhappy, get out" comments. Her entire life, Kaja has heard do your duty. After finding the message from her father about being happy, Kaja isn't sure what to do.

The asari so much wants to join the Armali sniper unit. The unit is from the city where her mother grew up. It is also one of the commando units who helped take back Earth during the war with the Reapers. It's a famed unit and Kaja has always wanted to serve in it. Kaja leans her head on top of Cass' head. The huntress' thoughts then move to the human in her arm. A grin appears before Kaja says, "I really wish I could hold you with both arms instead of one. Cass, I believe things happen for a reason. Including the crap like what happened last week. That happened for a reason."

"What possible reason could there be for that? You getting shot?" asks a curious Cassandra. She moves her head enough to give Kaja a soft kiss on the cheek. "Your sister is right. You are crazy. A good type of crazy. Like how a firefighter is crazy for running to a fire when most are running away. And how you'd risk your life to save someone else."

"Hmm." Kaja takes Cass' hand and leads her to the loveseat. The asari sits and leans back as she puts her feet in the chair. Cassandra sits to the right of the asari as Kaja wraps her arms around the human. "Well, I'm not sure, but I think getting ambushed by Eclipse taught me something. It showed me what is important. One is to pay better attention to my surrounds. Another is life is too short to dwell on things that you have no control over." Kaja thinks of Commander Shepard when she finishes the last sentence. The huntress knows she needs to stop being so concerned about what her father would think and start enjoying life. It is what her father wanted for her.

Cass wonders what Kaja means by dwelling on thing outside of her control. Could it be about her father, Commander Shepard? Cass remembers how Kaja's demeanor changed during their walk through Shepard Memorial Plaza and what she said before Kaja walked her home. Cass doesn't think either Shepard or Dr. T'Soni put any pressure on Kaja when she decided to join the military. Her mother doesn't seem the type, but does she really know Liara? "I don't mean to pry, but what have you been dwelling on? If you don't want to talk about it, I understand. I am here for you if you need someone to talk to, Kaja."

Lt. T'Soni sits there quietly, thinking about what to say. What can she say? She's almost two-hundred-years-old and still can't move past her father's death. If she can't move past it, how does she think her mother will move on. _No wonder mom never moves. She wants to live with those memories forever. Maybe some day, she'll find someone else. But I doubt it. Mom seems happy living with her memories. I need more than that. I need to let her go. Let go of being so damn worried about making sure my parents, dad in particular, are proud of me._

"I don't know what to say, Cass. I've told you part of it. About how I haven't felt whole since my dad died." Kaja stares at the wall on the other side of the apartment. "I have since I can remember always wanted to make my father proud of me. She would give us a look that screamed disappointment and to stop the nonsense." Kaja chuckles a little then continues, "Gaia didn't always care if she got into trouble or not. Liv usually behaved, but never really got the looks Gaia and I got. I think I had a normal childhood. I don't know. What is normal when your parents are Commander Shepard and Dr. Liara T'Soni, saviors of the galaxy? My parents are part of a statue on the Citadel. How do you live up to that?"

Kaja removes her arm from around Cass to lean forward and place her good hand under her chin. Her eyes start to tear up and one slowly trickles down her cheek. Cass carefully moves Kaja's face with her hand and looks into those ocean blue eyes, "You don't try to live up to what your parents did two hundred years ago. I think I know your mom well enough. She is like most parents of adult children. All they want is for us is our happiness and for us to do the right thing." She wipes the lone tear from the asari's cheek. "It's what my parents want from me. I'm almost positive it's what your parents want from you, Kaja T'Soni."

"You make me happy, Cass. I don't know if transferring will give me what I need or want. Not anymore. The Councilor said the option to get out is still open, but I don't know if I can trust her word. She has ruined my career or it's how I see it," comments the huntress. She gets off the loveseat to lie on the bed. Talking about things has made Kaja tense. Being tense is causing her shoulder to start throbbing in pain. "I never wanted the job as a member of the asari military police." She starts thinking about how things happen for a reason. Maybe the Councilor's influence happen for a reason. It has made it possible for her to meet Cassandra.

Dr. Mitchell looks over to the clock sitting on the end table next to the bed. It reads 0708. Time flies too much sometimes thinks the archeologist. Cass moves to the bed and sits behind the huntress and takes her into her arms. Being extra careful of the left shoulder. "If things happen for a reason, what reason is there for you being an investigator instead of a sniper?"

"It has allowed me to meet you. Being an investigator has made me miserable, but I think if I was a sniper, I would never had met you and I'd still have a part of me missing from dad's death. You've given me more this past week than I can ever give you back," answers T'Soni. She feels tense. Kaja tries to relax by closing her eyes and leaning back against Cass. Every time she starts thinking about either work or her meeting with the Councilor, Kaja gets tense. It's starting to tell her it's time to move on, be a civilian, and be happy.

Cass rubs on Kaja's right shoulder and neck. "Kaja, relax. You're all tense and I'm sure that isn't helping your shoulder." Cass continues to rub Kaja's shoulder. Her only regret is she has to get ready for work soon and leave Kaja alone. The asari in her arms starts to relax when Cass needs to get ready. "Kaja, sweetie, I need to get ready for work. I'll bring you something to eat for lunch. Try to relax, Kaja." She slides from under the asari and gives her a soft kiss on the lips before heading into the shower.

Kaja T'Soni only hears half of what Cass is saying. She starts to relax and feels sleepy again. The throbbing pain in her shoulder is dying down which is making it easier for the asari huntress to sleep. The last thing she says before dozing off is, "I love you, Cass."

Turning when she hears Kaja tell her she loves her. A beaming smile crosses her lips. Looking down at the asari sprawled across the bed, Cass says, "I love you, Kaja." She grabs the case containing the portable terminal and moves it back on the kitchen table. The light is still blinking which indicates a message waiting. It's been blinking since they woke up. Cass guesses Kaja will check it after she goes to work.

When Kaja wakes up again, she is alone in the apartment. The terminal is back on the table. She gets up to deal with the message or messages she has waiting. The Lieutenant is sure Matriarch Jilianea has contacted her a few times. There is a note attached to the top of the case.

_Kaja,_

_You fell asleep and I have to leave for work. I'll bring you some lunch when I take my lunch break. I'll call the diner ahead of time and have it ready for me. I hope you like soup. Their special soup today is clam chowder._

_Relax and try not to think too much, sweetie. It makes you tense and I know that is bad for your shoulder. _

_I love you_

_C._

"Ah, Cass, how did you know? I love clam chowder," says Kaja in a hushed tone even though she is in the apartment alone. The huntress opens the case and checks her messages. There are three. All from Matriarch Jilianea and say the same thing. When you get this message contact me A.S.A.P. "Crap, guess I'm in for an ass chewing now," mumbles Kaja under her breath as she types in the contact information to the Matriarch's office.

Matriarch Jilianea appears before Lieutenant T'Soni. The Matriarch gives her subordinate a look that makes T'Soni uncomfortable. Same type of look she hated getting from her father, Commander Shepard. One of disappointment. "Lt. T'Soni, didn't you get out of the hospital yesterday?" asks Jilianea. She stands with her hands clasped behind her back.

"Yes, Ma'am. My mother and sister came here with me and stayed for a while. After they left, I fell asleep until early this morning then I feel asleep again, Ma'am. I'm only now checking my messages," answers Kaja as she looks her commanding officer in the eyes the best she can being this over the extranet. She has her hand by her side while standing at attention.

"It looks like Eclipse got you good, Lt. I've had a long chat with Dr. T'Sakos. I have also read all the reports you have sent me. You didn't send the report within twenty-four hours like ordered, but I know you sent it within a few hours after being released. Well done, Lt. T'Soni." The Matriarch grins a little. "I know what the Councilor offered you, T'Soni. I've been informed the Armali sniper unit doesn't need anyone. The next class from sniper school is getting assigned to other units."

Lt. Kaja T'Soni stands there and isn't surprised in the least. "Permission to speak freely, Ma'am?" Kaja has a few things to say and ask.

"Granted."

"Matriarch Jilianea, I am not surprised I still can't transfer to the unit. How much of it is because you don't want me to transfer? I know you think I'm your top investigator, Ma'am. And if I can pass any physical for my shoulder will I be allowed to transfer, Ma'am?" asks Kaja. Her tone is even and calm. Even though she is seething about being told she can't transfer to the sniper unit.

Jilianea is about to go off on the Lieutenant, but keeps her cool. "Lt. T'Soni, I have not stopped any transfer requests. By the time your shoulder heals enough, there might be an opening in the sniper unit. From my talks with Dr. T'Sakos, it looks like it might be months before your shoulder heals enough to pass a physical. Dr. T'Sakos recommendation is to give you a medical discharge."

"She has not said that to me, ma'am. She's only told me I have a lot of rehab ahead of me if I want to stay in. And to not use my biotics for another two weeks at minimum," replies Kaja.

"Dr. T'Sakos hasn't told you she thinks you should receive a medical discharge?" asks a surprised Matriarch.

Kaja has no idea her shoulder is bad enough to warrant a discharge. "No, ma'am, she has not. She's not a military doctor, does her recommendation carry that much weight?"

"More than you know, Lt. More than you know," answers Matriarch Jilianea. She hates to give that type of news to any huntress. Especially, one on shore leave like T'Soni. "Oh, one more than before I let you go, T'Soni. I went back over your old reports from Omega. It looks like Eclipse is after you over something small. That is unlike them. I have Lt. Allenta and Lt. Kerrin investigating them. So, stay on your guard, Lt. Matriarch Jilianea out." The holo of the Matriarch disappears leaving Kaja alone with her thoughts.

Shortly after closing up the case and sitting in the living room chair with her feet on the loveseat, Cass returns with lunch. "I hope you're hungry. I also got you a salad." The human archeologist places the bags of food on the table and moves the case to the kitchen counter. She notices the light isn't blinking. Cass looks in Kaja's direction. The asari is still sitting in the chair, and doesn't seem to know Cass is home. "Kaja, you okay?" asks Cass as she touches the huntress' thigh.

Feeling the hand on her thigh snaps Kaja out of her daze. "Oh, hi Cass. I didn't hear you come in. You brought soup? Clam chowder? How did you know I love clam chowder?" Kaja gives Cass a hug and kiss when she gets out of the chair.

"I didn't. I thought you would like it, and it is the special of the day. I also brought you a salad. I hate to do this. I have to get back. I'll eat my lunch at work. I have a meeting in thirty minutes with the head of the archeology department about the job offer. I don't want to be late." Cass gives Kaja a quick kiss that lingers longer than she wanted.

"It's fine. Do what you need to do. I'll be here when you get back. Thanks for lunch." replies Kaja as she watches the human leave the apartment. With a huge smile on her face, Kaja moves from the living room to the kitchen table to eat her lunch. As soon as she sits down there is a knock at the door.

Kaja T'Soni opens the door and see both sisters. Gaia says, "Cute delivery girl." Gaia hugs her older sister, "I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner, Kaja. You look like shit, by the way."

"Yea, yea. You look good, Gaia. Come in. It's small and there isn't a lot of room for people. I wasn't expecting to having people over," replies Kaja as she stands to the side to allow Liv and Gaia in the apartment.

"Damn, Kaja. My trailer on set is bigger than this apartment. Seriously, are you okay?" asks the asari actress. Gaia sits in the living room chair, but turns it so she can face the kitchen table.

Kaja sits back down at the kitchen table and opens the bags. One contains the salad and the other has a big bowl of soup, but also a bread bowl to put it in. The huntress' face lights up with delight when she sees the bread bowl. She looks over to her sisters, "I hate to be rude, but I'm going to eat first. Gaia, thanks for stopping over. It means a lot. You too Liv." Kaja pours the soup into the bread then takes a bite of the salad.

Liv sits at the kitchen table, she moves the chair to sit next to Kaja instead of being across from her. "We ate already. I wanted to check in on you. Make sure you didn't need anything. Well, mom asked me to, but I would have anyway. Looks like Cass is taking good care of you. Good, I really like her."

Gaia is still taking in the few things in the apartment. "Where did your girlfriend get a Prothean memory shard?" Gaia swings the chair around and looks at the shard. "Interesting."

"At a dig site on Eden Prime. She's an archeologist, Gaia." Kaja rips off a piece of bread and dunks it into the soup before shoving it into her mouth. Some of the soup dribbles down the huntress' chin. She grabs a napkin from the bag and wipes her chin.

Gaia gets a cheeky grin on her face. "Oh! That is even more interesting. When are you going to stop trying to be like dad?"

Liv jumps in, "Gaia, knock it off. When are you going to stop being overly dramatic? Who cares if she is like mom. I like Cass." Liv winks at Kaja to go with her smile.

Gaia, being her usual self starts being overly dramatic in her response to Liv's comment. "Who me?" She has both hand pointing to herself in the middle of her chest. "Surely you jest, sis. I am Gaia. actress extraordinaire " Gaia flings her arms in the air.

The computer expert brings her hand to her forehead while shaking her head. Kaja almost chokes on the bite of salad in her mouth. The huntress snorts as she chews. "Actress extraordinaire my blue ass. More like pain in the ass." Kaja starts laughing. "It's good to see you, Gaia. How have you been?"

"I've been busy. Working too much like you, Kaja. I think I will take the next few weeks off. I start prepping for another movie in a couple of months. I might do a little traveling in the mean time," answers Gaia.

Over the next several hours, the three sisters catch up each other up on what has gone on in their lives. Each sister realizes they all have thrown themselves into their work. Each for different reasons. Gaia loves what she does. Playing different people has always been a way for Gaia to channel being one of Commander Shepard's daughters. She loved acting then and she still loves it today. It comes naturally and over the years, Gaia has worked on honing her craft to become a very deep and diverse actress.

When Olivia starts working on a new program, she loses herself and doesn't realize how much time she spends working. It does make it hard for Liv to see anyone. Liv loves her work, writing security programs for different alien governments or for some it's only basic IT work.

The only sister not loving her career is Kaja. Gaia and Liv both hope she finds some happiness soon and they both think she is heading in that direction. They continue to talk and gossip like the sisters they are. Laughter fills the apartment when Gaia tells a story about one of the pranks pulled on one of the crew by fellow crewmen. Cass walks in with a few bags of groceries to see three sisters enjoying each others company with plenty of laughter in the air.

–

A/N: I did finish this story. Several more chapters left, so stay tuned for those.

I do have more in the works, I will be posting soon. EC is tomorrow, 26 June, so we'll see what BW gives us. Then I'll make the decision on where my stories in the future head to next.

See everyone next week. And a thank you to those that take the time to review. I do appreciate it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Dr. Cassandra Mitchell stands at the apartment door hearing the laughter inside. A smile crosses her face as she opens the door with her arms holding a couple of bags of groceries. She stands next to the counter watching the three sisters enjoying the late afternoon. Cass doesn't want to interrupt them, so she goes back outside to grab the last two bags. When the human walks back into the apartment, Gaia notices and remarks, "Hey, the cute delivery girl has brought more food. Convenient, Kaja."

Kaja glares at Gaia, who ignores the look. The huntress thinks some things never change. "Cass, this is my pain in the ass sister, Gaia. I think you've met her before. Gaia, this is Cass. My wonderful girlfriend." Kaja points to the human standing at the other side of the small apartment.

Gaia turns quickly to look at Kaja, "I've never met her before. What makes you say that?"

Cass grins as she watches the interaction between Kaja and Gaia. Gaia not remembering meeting her fifteen years ago is understandable. Cass is willing to bet, Gaia remembers her mother's words from that day. "Yes, I remember Gaia. The actress with the obnoxious entourage." She folds her arms and looks at Kaja then Gaia waiting for a witty retort from the actress.

Liv gets up and heads to the bathroom. She is chuckling as she closes the door. The more Liv is around Cass, the more the youngest T'Soni sister likes her. The computer expert stays in the bathroom long enough to regain her composure. She has to admit, Cass got Gaia good. And her words where very truthful. That's the best part in Liv's view.

Kaja winks at Cass and flashes a toothy smile. She keeps her eye on her sister sitting in the living room chair. Gaia is speechless. Kaja thinks perfect. Absolutely perfect. Getting off the couch, Kaja joins Cass in putting the groceries away.

"Are you going to let her talk to me like that?" asks Gaia as she stands up and puts her hand on her hips. Kaja ignores the question, which irritates the actress. "Kaja, quit ignoring me."

Kaja gives Gaia an 'are you kidding me' look. "Yes, I am, Gaia. Do you remember mom getting annoyed with you and kicked one of your friends out of the house for their behavior to the human mom was working with?" asks the elder sibling.

Gaia face shows signs of embarrassment. The actress' mouth falls open and she covers it with her left hand. "Oh, shit. Cass, I am sorry. I don't remember if I said that then. I don't think I did. I am sorry. Ah, hmm. Cass. It's very nice to meet you."

Cassandra walks over and hugs Gaia. "Nice to meet you, Gaia. Please forgive my rudeness. It was uncalled for."

Liv comes out of the bathroom. She remembers the message her mom wanted to give to Kaja. "I almost forgot. Kaja, Cass, mom wanted you two to come over for dinner tomorrow. She wants all of us together. Come on, Gaia, let's go." Liv grabs Gaia's arm and heads to the door.

"You two are welcome to stay. I can cook something," says Cass.

Kaja is leaning against the counter with her eyes closed. Gaia gives Cass a sisterly hug, "I think Kaja is about to fall asleep." The asari actress nods in Kaja's direction. "I do hope to see you tomorrow, Cass."

"Love you both," comments Kaja as she makes her way to the bed. "Thanks for stopping over. I appreciate it very much." The huntress flops down on the bed with one foot hanging off the edge of the bed.

"Ah. Doesn't she look cute. Love you too, sis," comments Liv before she leaves the apartment.

Gaia isn't far behind, but before she leaves, she walks over to Kaja lying on the bed to speak to her in private. The actress gives her older sister a soft peck on the side of the head and leaves with her younger sister.

Dr. Mitchell checks on Kaja. "Figures, your sisters come over and now you fall asleep and I have something I need to tell you."

Kaja turns over from her stomach to her back and looks at the human standing next to the bed. "What do you need to tell me, Cass? I am getting tired, but I'm sure I can stay awake enough to talk." The investigator in Kaja is telling her Cass is nervous about something and has some guilt to go with it. The adrenaline starts flowing, which causes the asari to sit on the edge of the bed and pat the spot to her right. "Did something happen today?"

Cass sits down next to Kaja. The asari places her arm around the human's shoulders. Cass leans in closer and wraps her left arm around the huntress' waist. "Yes and no. No, nothing happened. When I was talking to my new boss about the job, he told me he had misspoke and said six weeks when it's really a week. I leave Monday."

The commando's brain starts to process the comments quickly and realizes it's no big deal. "No big deal, Cass. Mistakes happen. It doesn't change anything. Well, okay, it changes how much time we'll spend together before you leave. But that doesn't mean I can't come to Feros soon and we can spend more time together before I have to report back to Thessia." Kaja kisses Cass softly on the lips.

The archeologist places both of her hands on Kaja's face when she breaks their kiss, "You never stop making things easy, do you?"

"I do try." Kaja covers her mouth as she yawns. "I talked to Matriarch Jilianea before you brought me my lunch. According to her, Dr. T'Sakos has recommended I be given a medical discharge because of my shoulder. Why did she tell my CO that and not me? Did T'Sakos say anything like that to you or my mom?"

"She did say it was a possibility, Kaja. I think you missed Dr. T'Sakos saying it. You heard rehab and focused on that." Cass kisses the asari as she gets up to finish putting the groceries away. "Are you hungry for anything?"

Kaja has a smirk on her face as her eyes follow Cass' every move. Watching Cass reach in all directions, Kaja wishes her shoulder wasn't immobile, so she can explore every centimeter of the human's body. So she can find every spot on Cass' body that causes a reaction. The asari has already found one. The smirk on her face grows bigger and so does her desire. Kaja almost says "You." Instead she behaves for her own sake plus she's getting sleepy. Kaja replies, "I'll eat what ever you make, Cass." The asari yawns, "Would you wake me in a couple of hours. I'm about to fall asleep. Please, don't wait on me to eat. I'll eat later." She moves under the covers and puts her head on the pillow.

"If that is what you want, Kaja." Cass places a finger over her lips as she looks Kaja. With every passing second, Dr. Mitchell's smile grows bigger. "You risk much by taking a nap." Cass moves a few steps and stops to give Lt. T'Soni a coy look.

"Is that so, my lady. And what am I risking?" asks the huntress with her interest piqued higher now then a few moments ago.

Cassandra moves to the foot of the bed and looks down at the wounded asari lying in it. "You risk waking up to me getting ready for bed." Cass grins as she moves across the bed and straddles Kaja's torso. "Plus you risk missing out spending quality time..." She leans down to kiss on the asari's neck. "...together..."Kisses so soft, her' lips barely touch the blue skin. "...like this."

Kaja runs her lone free hand through Cass' hair. Kaja closes her eyes enjoying the attention, but the huntress thinks this is going too fast. She grunts in pain as she flips Cass onto her back. Kaja uses her right arm to keep her balance as she kisses the human. Her desire is starting to take over, but knows she needs to keep her desires in check. She breaks the kiss to say, "Goddess, Cass." Kaja lies next to Cass. "We need to stop. I can't, not yet." She curls up on her right side, so her left shoulder isn't touching anything.

Feeling a ping of guilt seeing Kaja in pain, Cass caresses the asari's cheek. "It's okay. I didn't mean to cause you any pain. I'm sorry."

"Urgh," says Kaja as she sits up. Her eyes start to show signs of some tears. They are mostly from the pain in her shoulder, some are from feeling bad about stopping. "I'm the one who is sorry. I want to, Cass, please don't think otherwise." Kaja looks to her right to see Cass smiling at her. "Now, who is making things easy?"

Cass carefully runs her hand over Kaja's back as she sits up. "Are you going to be alright, sweetie? You look like you're in a lot of pain. Anything I can do to help?" asks Cass with concern not only in her voice, but also from the look on her face.

"Yea, I'll be fine. As long as I don't flip us over. No, the only thing I need from you is to understand," chuckles the huntress. Kaja turns enough to face the human she is falling more in love with by the day to say, "Cass, asari do not need physical contact to meld with their partner. It does however make it more pleasurable." She flashes a tiny smirk.

Dr. Mitchell stands up and offers her hand to the wounded huntress. Kaja takes Cass' help getting off the bed. "How about I make us something light to eat? I can make either salad or sandwich. Or both. Your choice." Cass pulls out the kitchen chair so Kaja can sit in it.

"Salad is fine. I'm not very hungry," answers the asari as her face continues to show signs of the pain she is in. Instead of sitting in the chair, Kaja walks back over to the bed and lies down. "Cass, never mind the salad. I'm going to rest and hope my shoulder quits throbbing in pain."

After finishing making two salads, Cass puts one salad back into the mini-fridge. As the human eats her light dinner, Cass thinks she screwed up. _What were you thinking, Cass? Didn't you mention this morning how you thought this was going to fast? Then you turn around and act like a trollop. You know she loves you. That is enough. Oh, damnit. I forgot Dr. T'Sakos gave me a few doses of a painkiller in case Kaja needs it._ Bringing up her omni-tool, Cass whispers softly to Kaja. "I forgot all about this. I was actually hoping you wouldn't need it, but you do." The archeologist gives a dose of the painkiller to the huntress.

Instantly, the painkiller starts to take effect. Kaja still has her eyes closed, but isn't asleep. "I love you, Cass. That feels better." Kaja looks up to see hazel colored eyes looking down at her. The pain in her shoulder dulls enough for her to lie on her back. Smiling at Cass, Kaja asks, "Do you want to go to my mom's for dinner tomorrow?"

"Of course, I do. It will give me a chance to get to know your sisters better. Plus, it gives you time with your sisters. I don't think any of you spend much time together," answers Cass. She places a soft kiss on Kaja's cheek, "I love you too, Kaja." Cass grabs the data pad she brought from work with information about the dig site on Feros and sits on the loveseat to read it.

–

Next Evening-Dr. Liara T'Soni's home

Dr. Cassandra Mitchell is helping Dr. Liara T'Soni clear the table. Leaving the three sisters sitting at the tables, each having a drink in their hand. Gaia and Liv are drinking a white wine from Thessia. Kaja is drinking iced tea. Liara walks back to the table and drops off the poker set, cards included, "Set it up for all of us. No complaining that people are cheating because you are not winning, Gaia." Liara goes back to the kitchen to finish cleaning up from dinner.

"Why? Kaja always cheats and Liv counts cards. How am I suppose to win against them, mom?" asks Gaia with a defiant look and her arms cross. Her look goes from defiant to a pout when she notices her mother walking away without a look or comment.

"Kaja doesn't need to cheat to beat you, Gaia. You are terrible at cards." remarks Liv as she sips on her wine.

Gaia squints her eyes and glares at Liv. "I do not. Anyway, you still count cards. Don't deny it, Liv."

Cassandra is standing in the entryway to the dining room, watching the T'Soni sisters interact with each other. She imagines what it was like growing up in this house. Each has their own room. The back yard is huge. A grin appears when she sees Kaja roll her eyes at Gaia's comment about her cheating. Cass thinks Kaja has heard that from Gaia since they were little. She thinks she knows where Kaja learned patience. From dealing with her younger sister, Gaia. Cass walks back to the kitchen shaking her head at the sisters thinking they are an interesting bunch.

Kaja shakes her head and rolls her eyes at Gaia. The commando stands to lean forward, so she can grab the poker set. She divides all three color of chips in five piles. As she hands out the chips to everyone at the table plus her mom and Cass, Kaja comments, "I've never cheated. And no, I'm not going to let you win. You might get lucky tonight. I have not played any cards in a few decades. I'm a bit rusty." She gives Gaia a look of confidence.

"We're only having a family night together, Gaia. Remember them? I think we should do this more often actually," says Liv as she takes her chips. She puts them in three piles then starts to play with a chip between her fingers. Moving the chip with only her fingers. The chip goes from her forefinger to her pinkie and back again. "It's not like we're playing for credits."

"If we play for credits, you'd clean all of us out. Seriously, Liv, I'm surprised you don't play poker for a living instead of writing security code for computers," remarks Gaia as she pour herself another glass of wine then takes her chips. "What are we playing anyway?"

Kaja shrugs her right shoulder, but the left moves as well causing discomfort. "I have no idea. I'm not dealer. Liv? What are we playing?" asks the eldest sibling as she winks to Liv.

"I like what I do. I play cards for fun. And I usually come home with more than I left with. Usually," replies Liv to Gaia's comment. Downing the last of her wine, Liv pours more wine into her glass. "Let mom or Cass pick. That way..." Liv points her thumb in Gaia's direction. "you know who can't complain we're cheating."

"Hey! What if I want to pick the game? Ever think of that, miss smarty pants." replies the actress in a very rude manner.

Liv almost spits the wine all over the table. "Excuse me? You still haven't move past childish name calling. Have you?"

Kaja stands up and leans closer to her sisters who are sitting across from her. "Knock it off both of you. Can we for once act like adults? Even in our parents house? Goddess, look at both of you. Gaia, you're the dealer for the first round." Kaja sits back down and tosses one of the packs of cards at Gaia. It lands in front of the actress.

Liara and Cass are both watching the commotion in the dining room. Liara is close to saying something when Kaja took control of the situation. To Liara's surprise, Gaia and Liv hasn't said anything in response to Kaja's comments. While watching her daughters, Liara wonders if her and Shepard were strict enough with them. Especially Gaia. Maybe they gave her too much leeway. Gaia's antics have gotten worse as she has gotten older.

Cass says in a hushed tone, "Were they like this as kids? Needling each other?"

"Not until they got older. They may needle each other, but they do love each other. If they didn't they wouldn't have come when I told them Kaja was in the hospital with a gun shot wound," answers Liara in a hushed tone. "Ready to play some poker?"

"Yes, this is turning into a very interesting evening, Liara. Thank you for inviting me," answers Cass as her and Liara join the rest of the family.

Liara smiles at Cass, "You're welcome, Cassandra."

The Shadow Broker and archeologist sit at the table and rearrange their chips. Cass grins at Gaia, "So, Gaia, what are we playing. Looks like you're the starting dealer."

Gaia scans the room, thinking what game is each one good at and not play that one. Liv counts cards, so no blackjack. Cass is the unknown. Kaja is good at any type of poker. Same with Liv. Sighing in defeat because Gaia knows she not winning much. She needs luck on her side if she plans on beating either on of her sisters. Kaja is too good and Liv is a stone. Gaia can't read her at all. "How about hold'em? I might as well start losing now." comments the actress trying to gain a little sympathy from either her mom or from Cass. Gaia starts to shuffle the cards. She deals everyone two cards. Then deals three cards and flips them over on the table. The flop is 4 of clubs, Ace of diamonds, and 7 of clubs.

Liara looks at her cards. Crap is what her cards are showing. 10 of spades and 2 of diamonds. The elder asari folds her hand. Cass glances at her two cards. Jack of spades and King of hearts. Cass bets two blue chips. None of the chips have any monetary value placed on them. The chip colors are blue, purple, and red.

Kaja looks at her sisters. Liv shows nothing like usual. Gaia's posture tells Kaja she has a pair, but is it the seven or ace? Kaja looks at her cards again. Queen and ten of clubs. Kaja only needs a club for a flush. Or the King, Jack for a straight. She calls Cass' bet of two blue chips. Liv folds her hand of 9 of diamonds and 3 of spades without a second look at them.

Gaia taps her cards on the table, thinking and looking at them carefully. She is holding Ace of spades and 3 of diamonds. Gaia decided to only call the bet. She deals the turn card. It's the 3 of clubs. Cass immediately folds her hand. Which leaves Kaja and Gaia. Kaja is holding a flush. The huntress decided to slow play her hand and checks. Gaia is holding two pair. Aces and threes. She bets one blue and one purple chip.

Liv glances at both sisters. Kaja isn't showing the computer expert much, but Gaia always gives clues in her body language when she has something she likes. It's why she isn't a very good card player. Liv is sure, her sister doesn't even realize she is doing certain things to tell the table she has a good hand or not. Kaja rarely gives herself away.

Calling the bet, Kaja tosses out a blue and purple chip into the pile. Gaia deals the river card. King of spades. Kaja tosses a red chip near the pile. Gaia looks at her cards again. Then to Kaja, wondering if she should call or raise. Gaia calls the bet then shows her hand. Two pair. Kaja flips her cards to show a flush. "Thanks you very much." remarks Kaja as she pulls the pile of chips in her direction the best she can with only one hand..

Liara takes the cards and begins to shuffle them. They continue to play hold'em for the rest of the evening. As is the norm, Gaia is the first one to lose all of her chips. When Liara gets a message from Glyph and it requires her immediate attention, she gives her chips to Gaia. By the end of the night, the only two with chips is Liv and Kaja. Kaja's pile is a little bigger than Liv

Cass has been the dealer since she went out over an hour ago. "Last hand. Winner takes all. Who will it be? Lt. T'Soni, the one-armed bandit or Dr. T'Soni, the younger?" Her comments causes the entire family to start laughing. The human archeologist deals two cards to the last two players. She then deals the flop. Ace of clubs, 10 of hearts, and Queen of diamonds.

Liv looks at her cards then turns them over. She knows she has crap. 5 of diamonds and 2 of spades. No way can she get much with it. Unless she gets something on the turn or river. And even then, it's a long shot to beat Kaja if she has anything to go with the flop. Kaja glances at a Jack of hearts and King of clubs. There is a grin on Kaja's face that turns into a big smile as she turns her cards over to reveal the Ace high straight.

Dr. Mitchell deals the turn card. 8 of clubs. She deals the river, 5 of spades. Liv looks at the cards on the table and replies, "Well, I got a pair. Nice hand, sis. Well played tonight. You've not played in a few decades my blue ass. Either that or you haven't lost your skill. We should enter a tournament together sometime. I think you would do well."

"Maybe, we'll see, Liv. I'd have to play more before I would enter any tournament," remarks Kaja as she puts the chips back in the holder. Cass is helping Kaja collect all the chips.

"Come on, Liv. You said you would go out with me after we played cards." says Liv as she downs the last of the wine in her glass when she stands up.

Dr. Olivia T'Soni sips on her wine and looks at the time. "It's close to midnight, sis. You still want to go out? On a Thursday?"

"Yea, why not? Are all the clubs closed on Thursday nights now days?" asks Gaia in a sarcastic manner.

Finishing her wine, Liv says, "Fine, let's go. Mom, mind if we take your car? If not, I'll get a taxi."

Cass jumps in, "If you wait a few minutes, we can give you a ride if you need one." She hands Kaja the last of the chips.

"No thanks, Cass. It was nice of you to offer," replies Liv when she sees her mother wave them off.

Liara says before Gaia and Liv leave, "Have fun and be safe. I'll see you both in the morning."

"Night, mom," replies both Liv and Gaia in unison. Gaia grins at her older sister and the human standing next to her. "Cass, it was great having you here. I hope we can do this again in the future. Kaja, I hope your shoulder heals soon. I'm leaving with Liv tomorrow. It's been a while since I've been to the Citadel. And I'm taking your place on the cruise."

Kaja smiles with her teeth showing. "Have fun. Too bad I'm unable to go. But I think I have another place to go besides staying here on Elysium." She reaches out with her hand and locks pinkies with Cass. Then decides to take her hand instead. "Mom, I think we're headed back home. Dinner was wonderful like usual and thanks for everything."

"You're welcome, Kaja," says Liara as she stops herself from calling Kaja 'little one'. "Cass, I hope you enjoyed yourself tonight? I also hope you discover something new while on Feros."

"It's always exciting at a dig site as you know, Liara. Maybe this site has more than Prothean artifacts. We can hope. Thank you so much for inviting me over. I had a wonderful evening. I second Kaja's comment about dinner. Wonderful," comments Cassandra Mitchell. She glances over to Kaja. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes, I am. Mom, I'll talk to you soon." Lt. T'Soni gives her mom a hug the best she can with only one arm and a peck on the cheek, "I love you, mom."

The Shadow Broker smiles at her daughter then to the human archeologist standing next to her. Liara has something to give to Kaja, but thinks this is a bad time. She'll keep watch on the situation for a few more days and see if anything changes before talking to Kaja. "I love you too, Kaja. Cassandra, it was wonderful having you. We'll have to do this again before you leave for Feros."

"How about Sunday? I leave early Monday morning," replies Cass. She receives a nod of approval from Kaja and a smile.

"Sounds perfect. See you both then," comments Liara before she gives both Kaja and Cass a hug goodbye.

Lt. T'Soni and Dr. Mitchell depart from Liara's house to go home. Cass is driving while Kaja leans back half asleep in the other seat. Cass reaches over and squeeze Kaja's forearm. "Your family is very fun to be around. Gaia isn't what I expected. She is actually very nice. Not as nice as you, but nicer than I thought."

Kaja replies with a big smile on her face, "She's a pain in the ass, but has a good heart. When she isn't being a pain in the ass." The asari laughs at her comment.

"It seems to me, you and your sisters still pick on each other even as adults. I did notice that. Especially Liv and Gaia. I can only imagine what it was like growing up with them. I think they are the reason you are so patience with people. Or maybe that's an asari trait. I don't know," replies Cass.

"I'm glad you think that, but I don't know how patient I am. I can lose my patience at times. Especially with Gaia and Liv going at it," comments the commando. She closes her eyes and wonders what the future holds for her. Things would be perfect if she hasn't gotten shot by Eclipse. Or she thinks it's perfect. She is spending time with a person she cares deeply about. The more time she spends with Cassandra Mitchell, the more Kaja wants their relationship to work.

Normally, the huntress would chalk up these feels she has for Cass as possible lust, but the feelings the asari has for the human are deeper than anything she has experience before in her short asari life. These feeling are both scary and exhilarating at the same time. There is one thing making this easier on Kaja T'Soni. Both her mom and her sisters like Cass. Kaja is still unsure what to do about her military career, but she is certain about her feelings for Dr. Mitchell.

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this week's chapter. I still have more to come.

The EC has been out for about a week and I've done every ending. I'll be honest the EC is very well done and I thank BioWare for their time and effort put into it. However, I really hope they work on some single player mission DLC to be released in the future. I think taking back Omega with Aria sounds like fun.

See everyone next week for Chapter 11. Keep an eye out for the last short from "Lover Mode" on Friday.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Next Afternoon-Dr. T'Sakos' office

Lieutenant Kaja T'Soni sits on the examination table waiting for Dr. T'Sakos to finish her examination. The asari medical doctor is looking over the omni-tool readings and rescans Kaja's shoulder for the fourth time. The doctor is not sure if the problem is with her omni-tool or not, but every reading has been different. None has been close to each other. Except for the first reading and the fourth. The fourth reading is giving the doctor the results she is wanting to see. There is temptation to scan the shoulder for a fifth time, but the doctor decides having two reading giving her similar data is good enough for today.

Dr. T'Sakos says, "Your shoulder is looking fine, Lt. You are also showing no signs of the concussion. I thought when I released you on Tuesday, you might require another surgery on your shoulder. It is healing better than I thought. I still want to see you once a week for the next two weeks. The brace I had made for your shoulder is here. I'll have to show you how to take it off and on. Is your bondmate here Lieutenant?"

"Yes, ma'am. She is waiting for me in the lobby." answers Kaja. This is turning into good news, bad news type situation. Good news is the shoulder is healing well and no signs of the concussion. Bad news is she's stuck on Elysium for the next few weeks while Cass is on Feros. The huntress thinks she might as well get use to being apart. Because if she gets the transfer and her shoulder heals enough for her to pass the physical, she staying in the military. It is something Kaja still needs to discuss with Dr. Mitchell. Kaja doesn't want to live with 'what ifs'. Not at her young age. She at least wants to make sure the shoulder can pass the physical. Then see if she'll be allowed the transfer.

"I'll be right back, Lieutenant T'Soni," says Dr. T'Sakos before she leaves the examining room. Within five minutes, the medical doctor returns with the shoulder brace. The nurse opens the door to let Cass into the room. "Good, you're here. I wanted to make sure you know how to help Lt. T'Soni with the brace I'm giving her."

It doesn't take long for Dr. T'Sakos to show Kaja and Cass how the brace goes over Kaja's shoulder and clothes. Relieved she will have partial use of her left arm. Her arm goes into the brace above the elbow. It immobilizes the upper arm and shoulder. T'Sakos also shows Kaja the support near the wrist to stabilize the lower arm within the brace if she needs it. "Any questions on how to get it off and on, Lieutenant?"

"No, ma'am. It seems easy enough to get off and on," replies the huntress. Kaja gives Cass a cheeky grin and a wink.

The asari medical doctor puts down more notes in Kaja's file. "I will see you next week, Lieutenant. I have already set your appointment for next week and the week after. Same time next two Fridays." T'Sakos nods with a smile as she leaves the examination room.

"Thank you, Dr. T'Sakos," replies Kaja before the medical doctor leaves the room, leaving her and Cass alone. Kaja turns to Cass to ask, "Would you mind if we go someplace? I'm tired of being cooped up at home."

Cass opens the door for Kaja. As Kaja walks out of the room, Cass asks, "Were do you want to go? Any place in particular?"

Kaja thinks about where she wants to go. "A walk around Shepard Memorial Plaza would be nice. I rather go to the amusement park, but my shoulder wouldn't handle the rides."

"Really? Last time we went there, your demeanor changed," remarks Dr. Mitchell. She's surprised Kaja wants to go for a walk around Shepard Memorial Plaza. Cass gives Kaja a grin while running her hand over the asari's back.

"I know. It's a nice place for a walk and that is what I need," says the commando as they leave the building and enter the parking lot. Kaja gently grabs Cass' shoulder. "Cass, I have a few things I need to talk to you about. I thought maybe we could again try to walk and talk around the park."

Cass chuckles at Kaja's comment. "That would be nice. I might have a better idea. How about..." Cass grins as she opens the car door. "...we get on the next shuttle to Eden Prime. We'll be there before it gets too late and come back Sunday morning. I've already packed most of my stuff and put it in storage except what is in the apartment. It won't take me long to pack Sunday night after we get back from your mom's."

"Hmm. I don't know," answers T'Soni. She gives Cass a mischievous grin to go with the look in her eyes. "How about we check into a hotel here and not waste the travel time?"

Dr. Mitchell likes that idea as well. She wants to go off-planet, but checking into a hotel here works as well. "Before or after our walk around Shepard Memorial Plaza? And leave your extranet terminal at home. Please."

"Yes, dear, I'll leave it at the apartment. In fact let's go there. Grab a change of clothes, check in to the hotel of your choice. Grand Hotel of Elysium is still one of the best isn't it? I've stayed there once when I was a kid. Then we can go for a walk. I know the Plaza isn't far from the hotel. We can walk there and back," replies Kaja as she gets into the car.

"Grand Hotel? Well, that sounds nice. I've never been there. Too pricy though. I do there is a cheaper hotel with great service across the street from The Elysium Theater. I think you'll like it." Cass shuts the car door once she gets in.

The car lifts off the ground and Cass heads towards the apartment. After getting a few items from the apartment, Cass and Kaja check into The Duchess Hotel. The room is bigger than the apartment. They joke about how the hotel room is bigger than the apartment. It's a typical upper class hotel room. Spacious with plenty of amenities. Plus the hotel has twenty-four hour room service with breakfast being served at 2300 until 1100.

The one amenity that catches Kaja's attention is the over-sized pedestal tub. She looks at the tub then her eyes move to catch a glimpse of Cass. Kaja looks at the tub again. It might be perfect to relax in after their walk. Nodding at her thought, Kaja says, "I'm still wanting to take a walk. I need to be outside. I've been cooped up inside for over a week."

"I know you have, sweetie. Let's go." Cass offers her left hand to Kaja. They walk out of the room then out of the hotel and start walking down the street. Heading in no place in particular, Cass points out a few new restaurants near the hotel. "I hear the Blu Rose has wonderful food. If we can get a table."

They cross the street and walk into the restaurant. The maitre'd greets them with a polite tone and a big smile. "What can I do for you today?"

Cass asks, "Is there a table available tonight or tomorrow?"

The maitre'd looks at the reservations. Tonight booked. He goes to tomorrow's page. His eyes scan the screen in front of him. His smile returns when he looks up from the computer screen. "We are open for lunch on the weekends. How does 1415 tomorrow afternoon sound, ma'am?"

"Sounds perfect," answers Kaja.

"Put it under the name of Dr. Mitchell," adds Cassandra quickly after Kaja's remark.

The maitre'd types in the name into the computer in the 1415 slot for tomorrow afternoon. "We'll see you tomorrow. Enjoy the day, ma'am." He nods his head to go with the smile on his face.

Kaja brings up her omni-tool to make a reminder of the reservation then she looks at her credit situation. The asari never really thinks nor cares about how much money she has. She receives a good salary being an officer. She lives on base and has very few expenses. Kaja has a couple of small investments. Her mother, Dr. Liara T'Soni, manages those investments and puts a small percentage of the monthly dividends from those investments in Kaja's account.

The asari knows she is not broke by any means. When she looks at her bank balance, she gasps. "I have how much?" mumbles Kaja. She quickly logs out of the banking program and begins scratching her chin.

Cassandra Mitchell gives the asari walking with her a sideways look. "Something wrong?"

"Ah, no. I...ah...have more than I thought. So, no, nothing's wrong," answers Kaja. The thought of what type of job to take or try to get if she gets out of the military becomes a little easier knowing she has some money to start her own business is she choices. That's an interesting thought. The young asari makes a mental note to thank her mother about her investments. They are paying off.

They turn left on the corner, slowly walking enjoying the afternoon. The statue of Commander Shepard comes into view. There is a bench next to a small tree. Kaja and Cass walk over to the bench and sit down. Cass asks, "What all did Dr. T'Sakos tell you, Kaja?"

"That my shoulder is healing better than she thought it was going to after a week.. I have no more signs of the concussion. I've not had a headache since my meeting with the Councilor. As you know, she took off the cast and put me in a brace. Which gives me a little more movement with my arm. And Dr. T'Sakos wants me to see her once a week for the next two weeks. So, I'm stuck here," replies the huntress. She puts her ankle on top of her knee and her right arm on the back of the bench.

Kaja looks towards the statue and wonders if she is doing the right thing. Doing the right thing for herself and for Cass. It feels right. Is that good enough? How do you ever know if you doing the right thing for the future or the right thing for the present? Do you ever know? Kaja continues to look at the statue then moves her gaze to the human sitting next to her.

Cass listens carefully to what Kaja is telling her. It's sounds like the shoulder is healing well. Time will tell if there is any set back or not. She hopes not for Kaja's sake. "Did she say anything about when you would start rehab? Or are you doing that on Thessia?"

"In about six weeks. Thessia, I think. Maybe she can arrange it where I can rehab on Elysium. I don't know. She still has influence, so her recommendation will carry weight," comments the huntress. Kaja leans closer to place a soft tender kiss on the human's lips.

While the couple is kissing, a human girl about seven or eight-years-old approaches them. She stands about a meter from the kissing couple. "My momma told me that kissing in public is a cry for attention." A young asari maiden briskly walks towards the little human girl.

Kaja turns to face the human child. She gives the little girl a hint of a smile. Kaja notices an asari walking in their direction and goes on alert. The young asari maiden says, "Stacey-Lynn, how many times have you been told to not approach strangers?" She kneels down next to the girl to get the child's attention. "Are you listening to me?" Petra Mellina recognizes the asari sitting on the bench. "Kaja T'Soni? Oh, my. How long has it been? Century? Longer?"

"Kissing in public is bad, Petra. Momma says so," protests Stacey-Lynn with her hand on her hips. The posture of the human child reminds both Petra and Kaja of Gaia when they were kids.

"Petra Mellina!" Kaja gets off the bench and hugs the best she can her sister, Gaia's best friend from Illium. "It's been about that long. Petra, this is Cass. Cass this is Petra."

Cass smiles at the Petra. "It's nice to meet you, Petra."

"Too bad I didn't run into you yesterday. You could have come over to mom's and had dinner with Liv and Gaia. So, how have you been?"

"I've been well. Better than you apparently. Please, Kaja, don't tell me you were the asari in the news last week? The shooting on which street? Oh, I remember now. Solstice Way." asks Petra as she sits on the bench next to Kaja.

Kaja's cheeks blush with embarrassment, "Yes, I'm sure that news story was about me. What can I say. I'm my dad's daughter."

Cass asks, "Excuse me, but how do you two know each other?"

Petra answers with pride, "We grew up together on Illium before they moved to Elysium. Gaia and I were close once. We still kept in touch until about a century ago. I can take it, you're Kaja's girlfriend?"

"Yes, she's my girlfriend. What brings you to Elysium? Mom still lives here if you didn't know. I'm sure she would be happy to see you, Petra," comments Kaja. Or she thinks her mom would be. Kaja knows she is happy to see her old friend. The huntress doesn't have many old friends she keeps in touch with. Kaja starts to give Cass another kiss when she notices from the corner of her eye the human child giving her a look. The asari commando asks Stacey-Lynn, "Is it okay to hug in public?" Kaja winks at Cass then give her a smile to go with the wink.

Stacey-Lynn moves closer to Petra and takes her hand. "I want to go home."

"Stacey-Lynn, this is my friend, Kaja. I've known her since I was about your age if not younger. Remember the asari actress you like so much?" asks Petra. The young asari is the human child's nanny.

"Gaia! I love her movies." a big smile appears on the little girl's face when she mentions Gaia's name.

Petra puts her hand on the child's shoulder to calm her down some. "This is her older sister, Kaja.

Cass gently buries her face on the outside of Kaja's upper left arm. She hopes this doesn't cause the huntress any discomfort, but Stacey-Lynn's reaction when she said Gaia makes her laugh. Cass doesn't want to embarrass the young human.

The little girl's eyes grow big with surprise. "Really? You're Gaia's sister? Wait until I tell mom. She won't believe me."

"Don't worry, I'll back your story. We should continue our walk around the park while we wait for your mom to get off work. Nice seeing you, Kaja. Here is my contact information. If you want to go and do something while your here. I do have nights free most of the time." Petra relays her information to Kaja's omni-tool. She smiles at Cass as she says, "Nice meeting you, Cass. Come on, Stacey-Lynn. I think your mother is about ready to meet us."

Petra takes Stacey-Lynn's hand and walk up the street. The human girl turns and waves bye to the couple sitting on the bench. Kaja gives the human a wave in return. Cass moves from Kaja's shoulder. "I'm sorry, it was either that or laugh at the little girl and I didn't think it was appropriate."

"It's okay. You were careful enough to not put any pressure on it. I didn't even know Petra was living here. I wonder if Gaia knows. I don't think they talk much anymore. Pity. They were so close until we moved, but they always kept in touch," Kaja reaches with her right hand and caresses Cass' check. She gets off the bench and starts walking in the opposite direction of Petra and the little girl, Stacey-Lynn.

Cass follows Kaja's lead, but moves to the asari's right side and grabs her hand as they walk closer to the statue of Commander Shepard. "She seems nice. It looks like she's the nanny."

"Petra was always good company. Maybe I should contact her for a night out once my shoulder heals some more? What do you think?" asks Kaja.

"I think you should and I hope you have a fun night out. Sounds like you two have a lot to catch up on," replies Dr. Mitchell as she wraps her left arm around Kaja's waist and leans on her right shoulder as they get closer to the statue.

Lt. T'Soni stops walking to look up at the statue. She pulls Cass tighter against her body. "Cass, I, ah, hmm." Kaja moves over to a bench right next to the statue and sits down. Cass sits next to her and still keeps her head on Kaja's right shoulder. The asari squeezes the human's shoulder as she tries to find the words she wants to say. Nothing is ever done without a little courage to overcome the scary moments in one's life. "Cass, as you know. I'm an officer in the asari military."

There is a long enough pause for Cass to reply. "Yes, I know. It doesn't change the fact I love you, Kaja T'Soni."

"I would like your opinion on what I should do. If my shoulder passes the physical and they allow my request for a transfer, I want to stay in the military and finish my commitment. Which is less than seven years. If not, I don't know what to do. I still don't trust politicians enough to want to work with them daily as part of their security detail. Being a Spectre. I just don't know. It's an honor and I would be helping people. Which is what I really want to do, but do I want all the politics that go with it?" asks Kaja.

Cass thinks about the scenarios Kaja has to choose from. The archeologist isn't sure what to say. Or what advice to give. "You'd be a good Spectre, Kaja. Or I think so from what I know of you. You have a lot of patience and seem to figure out problems quickly. And you would be helping people." Cass gives Kaja a smile to go with the soft caress Cass gives Kaja's cheek. "I don't blame you for not trusting the politicians. I don't think many people do actually. It's a safe job for the most part. You'd be on the Citadel. Close to Liv. Not sure how many people you will help though." The human grins from ear to ear.

It isn't lost on Kaja that Cass didn't mention anything about being in the military. Only the jobs the Councilor offered her. That sends up a red flag for the investigator. It makes Kaja question if Cass is able to handle being bondmates with her if she is in the military. Kaja looks up and sees part of an arm above her. "Let's head back to the hotel. We can talk more on the way."

"You okay, Kaja?" asks Cassandra as she stands up. The human archeologist offers her hand to the asari still sitting on the bench.

"Yes, dear, I'm fine." replies T'Soni as she takes the human's hand. As they start to walk back to the hotel, Kaja says, "I love you, Cassandra. I did notice you didn't mention anything about me staying in the military. No opinion on that topic?" The tone in Kaja's voice shows a hint of concern. She's worried once Cass leaves for Feros, their relationship will cease to exist. Thinking that makes Kaja's heart grow heavy.

Cass stops in the middle of the sidewalk and faces the asari. She holds Kaja's face with both hand with her right thumb caressing the huntress' cheek. "If you stay in, I'll deal with that. Kaja, you been in the military longer than I've been alive. It's not my place to dictate to you what you do with your career. I can only support your decision. Kaja, I know you're wanting me to help you decide, but only you can do that. What do you want me to say? That I want you to get out and not put your life in danger? If I asked that and you did what I asked, you would cease being the asari I love and turn into someone else. I don't want that. Do I want you in harm's way? No, but I know that is where you will be. It's what you do. Helping people and sometimes helping others puts your own life in danger. Even being a Spectre will put you in harm's way." She wraps her arms around the asari's neck. Being careful with the left shoulder area, Cass kisses the tip of Kaja's nose, "Even my job is dangerous. Not as dangerous as yours, but it does have its own set of risks. Especially underground ruins. Cave-ins are always a concern."

The story of how her parents met pops into Kaja's mind when she hears Cass' comment about her job also being dangerous. The asari has her right arm around the human. She rests her left arm on Cass's hip. Kaja relaxes when her brain final processes everything Cassandra said. The asari starts walking again with her right arm still around Cass' waist. "When your done on Feros, what do you plan on doing next? Go back to working at the museum? Or are there other sites you can examine?"

The couple takes their time walking back to the hotel. As they walk, Cass thinks about the question posed to her. She really hasn't thought that far ahead. Mostly because she has no idea how long she will be on Feros. If they find something new or big, Studying what they find will take time. The work on Feros could take years or it could take months. It's hard for Cass to know at this point. If it's mostly things they have found at other Prothean ruins which is mostly the warning about the Reapers, then it's a few months. "I haven't thought that far ahead. I suppose it would depend on what I find on Feros."

There is a dress shop one block from the hotel. Kaja stops and looks at the dressing showing in the window. She walks in the store to look what else the shop has in their inventory. One catches her attention. A yellow short-sleeved dress for Cass. Taking the dress off the rack. It even has the same filigree pattern only on the right side of the dress instead of the left. Kaja turns to show the dress to the human. "What is your thought on this?"

She takes the dress from the asari. Cassandra looks at the size. One size too big, she likes the dress. It looks like the one she was wearing and had to toss. It's has enough differences for the dress to not be a constant reminder of that night. Cass asks, "Do you have this in a size 8?"

The sales clerk walks into the storeroom of the store to see if they have that dress in a different size. It takes the clerk roughly fifteen minutes to find a size 8. "Here you go, ma'am." The clerk hand the dress to Dr. Mitchell. She also points to the dressing room, "If you want to try it on, the dressing room if behind the two swinging doors."

"Thank you," replies Cass. She looks over to Kaja, who is looking over a few dresses imported from Thessia. Cass walks over to the dressing room and checks the fit of the dress and see it she likes how it looks when she tries it on. Looking in the mirror, Cass nods in approval. Not only is it a perfect fit, but Kaja picked it out.

When she comes out of the dressing room, Dr. Mitchell see Kaja is still looking over the rack full of dresses from Thessia. She walks over to the asari, "Can't decide on which one to get?" The yellow dress is hanging across her arm.

"I'm looking for something to blend in with this brace and I can't find anything. I do like this one though," replies Kaja as she shows Cass the peach and white colored three-quarter sleeve dress. The piping down the sides is a creamsicle color. "But it clashes with the brace." The asari huntress scrunches up her nose at the thought of how she would look wearing the dress with the brace.

"So, it clashes. Which will last longer? You wearing that brace or you owning that dress?" remarks Cass with a hint of sarcasm in her voice as she points to the dress. "Go try it on at least."

Kaja grins at Cass as she says, "Yes, dear." She makes her way to the dressing room with the human following a step behind.

Cass hand the sales clerk the dress she is carrying before she goes back to the dressing room. Kaja starts to remove the brace on her shoulder the best she can. Cass walks in and starts helping with the strap on the back. "How are you going to get this off and on when I leave Monday, sweetie?" asks Cass as she gingerly removes the brace from Kaja's shoulder.

The asari takes care getting out of her clothes. The shoulder is stiff and hurts when she moves it. Taking clothes off and on is a chore and painful. Kaja isn't looking forward to getting dressed after Cass leaves. The topics to think about keeps getting bigger for the huntress. She'll figure it out, Kaja usually does. Lucky for the asari, the dress goes on easily over the shoulders and it doesn't cause too much discomfort to put it on. Kaja looks in the mirror to see how the dress looks on her.

Dr. Mitchell whistles softly as Kaja looks at the mirror. "You look beautiful, sweetie. You should wear it when we go for lunch tomorrow."

"Only if you wear the yellow one. I don't need to see you in to know you'll look stunning in it," replies Kaja as she carefully takes the dress off and puts her shirt back on.

"Deal." Cass helps put the brace back on the huntress' shoulder. Cass leaves the dressing room before Kaja, but has Kaja's dress in her arms. She gives it to the sales clerk. "We take both." The archeologist gives the clerk a smile.

Lieutenant T'Soni pays for both dresses. Cass takes the bag and Kaja's hand as they leave the store. Kaja asks as the walk down the street, "What's for dinner, my lady? Go to one of the restaurants nearby or have room service?"

The doors to the hotel swish open when they step close enough for the sensor to pick up someone is near the door. Cass walks over to the info terminal and uploads to her omni-tool the room service menu. "Let's stay in for the rest of the evening. Maybe go to a club if you feel up to it tomorrow. I do like to go dancing."

The elevator door opens and the couple gets inside. "Sounds like a plan. When we get back to the room, I plan on soaking in the big tub. That was looking inviting before we left," says Kaja before she kisses Cass.

They break the kiss in the nick of time. The elevator door opens on their floor and a turian couple gets in the elevator. Cass and Kaja nod to the couple as they get out of the elevator and turn left to head to their room. Kaja opens the door and it doesn't take long after she closes the door before Cass starts kissing the asari and forcing her against the wall.

Kaja's hand reaches around with her right arm and pulls the human tighter against her body. Cass pulls away from the kiss. Taking Kaja's hand, she leads the asari to the pedestal tub. The human looks around and finds a small packet of bubble bath. "Well, Lt. Care for a bubble bath?" asks the human as she turns on the water to the tub. "And you're right. It does look inviting." The archeologist starts to undress in front of the huntress.

Kaja has a smirk on her face. "I only need you. Not the bubbles." The asari only manages to get one boot off before a naked human stands in front of her. Kaja's eyes move from her boots to the naked legs standing in front of her. Her eyes slowly look over the naked legs, hips, torso. They linger a little when Kaja looks at Cass' breasts. The asari stands upright and takes a step closer to the human standing in front of her.

Cass takes a step backwards as Kaja moves forward. The archeologist has a wicked looking grin on her face. "You're a little slow, sweetie. Here, let me help," comments Cass as she closes the gap between her and Kaja. Cass carefully removes the brace first. "Can you get this wet? If so, you probably should wear it."

"No, I'm to keep it off when I shower. So, I would it would be the same for a bath," answers the huntress as she starts to take off her pants. The pants hit the floor and Kaja steps out of them. Cass kneels down to remove the socks the asari is wearing.

Dr. Mitchell removes the shirt Kaja is wearing. For the first time, Cass gets a good look at the huntress' shoulder. She can see where Dr. T'Sakos removed portions of the muscle around the shoulder. The human places several soft tender kisses all over the wounded shoulder. The kisses move from the left shoulder to Kaja's neck. Suddenly, Cass stops with the soft tender kisses when she notices the water shuts off when the water reaches a certain level in the tub. "Well, sweetie, our tub awaits," comments the human before she gives the huntress a passionate kiss on the lips.

Feeling the soft lips on her wounded shoulder sends waves of pleasure mixed with a hint of pain through the asari's body. It's making it harder for Kaja to maintain her self-control. She continues to stand in front of the human kissing not only her shoulder, but also her neck. Kaja doesn't say anything when Cass mentions the tub is ready, but returns Cass' passionate kiss. The asari's hands move up and down the human's back. Kaja's lips move from Cass' lips to the archeologist's neck. Kaja sucks softly on an earlobe before whispering, "Let me get in first. Relax, Cass."

Lt. T'Soni gets into the tub and lies back. She grins as Cass joins her. The human leans back against Kaja as the asari wraps her arms around Cassandra as she starts kissing on the huntress' neck again. Cass quietly says in between kisses, "What do I need to do, Kaja? I've never been with an asari before."

"Relax, Cass. Close your eyes. Free your mind and embrace eternity," replies Kaja as her eyes go from their normal blue color to solid black.

The meld is something Cass has never experienced before. As their minds and souls merge into one, they continue to explore each others bodies. Kaja isn't using her left arm much, but the asari isn't feeling any pain coming from it. All she feels is pleasure from their meld. After an hour in the tub, they move to the bed. By the time their meld ends, it's dark outside

Kaja is lying on her right side with her head on Cass' shoulder. Cass lightly runs her finger tips over the arm that is lying across her stomach. The human moves to give the asari a quick kiss on the lips, "That...was the most incredible thing I've ever experienced. I've had great sex before, but nothing like that."

"Goddess, Cass. You're incredible." Kaja rolls onto her back. Before she sits up, she gives Cass another passionate kiss. "I love you, Cass," says the commando as she beams at the human lying next to her. Kaja T'Soni has melded with other humans before Cassandra Mitchell. Even a couple of turians and another asari. None of those melds felt like this one. This one went deeper than the young maiden ever thought possible. Kaja has heard from other asari in her unit that at times a meld can truly be a life altering experience, but Kaja never believed that. Until now.

Dr. Mitchell gets off the bed to grab the brace Kaja is supposed to be wearing. She hands it to the love of her life. "Here, sweetie. You need to put it back on."

Kaja puts the brace on the bed next to her as she gets up to grab a shirt to put on before putting the brace back over her shoulder. Cass helps her with the brace. "Thank you, Cass. What am I going to do when you leave?"

"Never take it off?" comments Cass in a teasing manner. "I'm sure you'll think of something, Kaja. Hungry?" asks Dr. Mitchell as she pulls up the room service menu from her omni-tool.

Kaja is sure she will think of something. Maybe she can get away with only loosen the pieces she can reach and hope it comes off and on with ease. If not, she'll think of something else. "Yes, I'm hungry. I suppose it would be a good idea to put some pants on, huh?" asks T'Soni with a goofy look on her face.

Cass chuckles at the comment, "It would. I need to put some clothes on too. What do you want for dinner?" She looks at the menu. To her surprise, they have steak imported from Earth. "How do you like your steak cooked?"

"Steak? They have steak available for room service? I like mine medium. I don't care what the sides are, my dear," answers the asari commando. Kaja is putting her panties and pants back on. She goes to lounge on the couch and turns the extranet on to see if there is anything worth watching on a Friday night.

Dr. Mitchell orders two medium steaks with vegetable medley as the side. After she completes the order, she joins Kaja on the couch. "Check channel 20. They usually show movies on Friday nights." The asari turns the extranet to channel 20. The movie is an older one and one Cass doesn't want to watch again. She didn't care for it the first time she saw it. "This movie is horrible. Try channel 27." The view changes to channel 27. There is a sporting event on.

The newest sport to gain popularity across the galaxy. It's a hybrid between American football from the 20th Century and basketball. The court is half the size of a standard football field. The players wear armor and try to get an egg-shaped ball into a hole on either end of the field. There are 8 players on the court playing per team. It's a very violent sport, but very few of the players actually get seriously injured.

"Mind if we watch this? It's the an asari league match. Serrice vs Armali." asks Kaja as she leans forward watching the game being shown on the extranet.

Cass reaches over and holds the asari's hand. "The asari league is the roughest league in the galaxy. Don't you live in Armali?"

"Yes, I live in Armali. I know the Melders captain. She was a commando before she left the military to form the Melders team. Very talented commando has made her a furious opponent on the field," answers Kaja as she lets go of Cass' hand to put her arm around the human. She squeezes Cass then kisses her temple.

Half way through the first half of the match, their room service arrives. Kaja answers the door, tips the employee, and brings the tray to the table next to door. The huntress brings Cass her dinner and she sits back down with her own plate. They eat their dinner and watch the game without saying much to each other. Kaja finishes her meal first. She puts her dishes on the table then waits for Cass to finish her meal. Kaja then puts Cass' plate on the table with the other plate.

After the couple finishes watching the game, they turn the viewer off and turn on some music when they start to cuddle on the couch. Cass lies in Kaja's lap looking up at the asari. Kaja strokes Cass' hair. Cass lies with her eyes closed, enjoying Kaja stroking her hair and wonders if their relationship will continue to grow after she goes to Feros and when Kaja returns to Thessia. Cass hopes so, she wants to spend the rest of her life with Kaja. Their relationship is moving so fast, but it feels right. Dr. Mitchell does wonder if her feelings for Kaja are because of the crush she once had at eighteen. Or has her feelings truly blossomed because of Kaja saving her from Eclipse. The human reaches up to caress the huntress' cheek when Kaja takes it and places a soft kiss in the middle of Cass' palm.

Cass opens her eyes when she notices Kaja has stopped stroking her hair. The huntress is asleep with her head back against the back of the couch and her mouth wide open. Cass thinks she looks cute and hates to wake her, but if Kaja is going to fall asleep, she is better off in bed. Not sitting on the couch. "Kaja, sweetie, if you're going to fall asleep, why don't you go to bed?"

"Huh, what? Oh, sorry. I feel asleep didn't I?" asks the huntress while she yawns. Kaja gets off the couch and walks over to the bed and sits on the edge of it. "What else do you want to do tomorrow, Cass? Besides lunch at Blu Rose and going to a club later in evening."

The temptation to say what is on her mind is strong, but Dr. Mitchell thinks better of it. "I'm up for anything, Kaja. If you think your shoulder can handle the amusement park, we can go there for a while. I know your shoulder can handle the train." Kaja falls back on the bed laughing at Cass' comment about riding the train. The archeologist gives the huntress a curious look. Cass walks over to the bed and stands in front of Kaja, "What's so funny? Don't like the train? It's a good ride to cuddle and see the sights without walking around the park."

"I'm sorry, Cass. The train is the worse ride at the park. I hated it as a kid, but I concede your point about cuddling while riding it. My parents did all the time. I like fast rides, but I know my shoulder won't take those. Maybe in a few weeks I can go, but you won't be here to go with me." remarks Kaja as she sits back up long enough to pull Cass on top of her, so she can give the human a long lingering kiss.

"Well, sweetie, I do have another idea," says Cass then she stops herself from finishing her thought. She shakes her head for even thinking it and for almost saying it. The human thinks this is not the time. This is not the time.

Lt. T'Soni's investigative instinct has kicked in. She can tell from Cass' body language she wants to say something, but refuses to speak her mind. "Ah, my dear, you do remember I investigate people for a living right? I can tell you want to say something. Let there be no secrets between us. If you want to say something, please, say it." Kaja scoots back on the bed, so her legs are actually on the bed instead of dangling over the edge.

Cass moves when Kaja does and the human continues to straddle the asari's torso. She leans forward resting both hand near Kaja's head. Cass looks the huntress in the eyes, "Okay, remember, Kaja, you wanted me to speak my mind." Dr. Mitchell pauses long enough to figure out the exactly how she wants to say what is in her heart. Those ocean blue eyes of Kaja's is calming the butterflies in Cass' stomach. She isn't sure if this is the right time, but Kaja can tell she has something to say. The only thing Cass manages to say is, "I love you, Kaja."

An eyebrow moves up on the asari's face and Kaja tilts her head to one side. "I love you too, Cass. I have a feeling you want to say more than that to me. I don't want to put any pressure on you. If you're unable to say it now, maybe you'll be comfortable enough with me to say it later." Kaja gives Cass the Shepard smirk as she caress Cass' check then leans up enough to give the human a tender kiss on both cheek.

Dr. Mitchell curls up next to Kaja and holds the asari's left hand. "Kaja, I don't know why I'm so scare to tell you what's on my mind. Maybe I'm scared of your answer. I don't know. I'm sorry." Feeling Kaja's arm going around her, causes Cass to relax and fall asleep in the huntress' arms.

Lt. Kaja T'Soni lies there holding Cass with her right arm as Cass holds her left hand. Kaja also is feeling scared, scared Eclipse will come after her while she is still vulnerable . Scared Eclipse will go after Cass and she won't be around to stop it. Kaja has already filled out all the paperwork if something happens to her. It's something she took care of while she was in the hospital and while Cass was at work. Kaja still hasn't told Dr. Mitchell about it. Even Matriarch Jilianea is having others from her unit investigate Eclipse. Which tells Kaja even her CO is taking Eclipse seriously.

Kaja's biggest concern is losing Cass to Eclipse. The huntress knows what she needs to tell the human will scare her. Maybe scare her enough to end their relationship. She looks at Cass, who is now sleeping soundly. Sighing softly to herself. "Guess, I'll tell you tomorrow. I did say we shouldn't have any secrets between us and I been keeping one," comments Kaja softly as she kisses the human's forehead.

Kaja is starting to realize keeping secrets is a family trait. She doesn't like how her parents have kept all types of secrets from her and her sisters. The investigator in Kaja knows for certain her mother is still keeping the biggest family secret. It's been gnawing at her since her mother told her about dad dying in 2183 and what her parents did to the person who tried to sell dad's body. Something doesn't add up. If they took out the old Shadow Broker, who took it over? Someone did take over and from what Kaja knows about the Shadow Broker, the broker's network never went down during the war or after.

The investigator knows the best place to hide something is usually out in the open. Her mother has been an information broker since her father died in 2183. With agents all over the galaxy. Kaja always thought all information brokers have the same type of resources as her mother. T'Soni has heard things from other asari on Thessia about how the Shadow Broker agents helped the refugees from Thessia during the war. Stories about how the Shadow Broker helped the war effect the best he/she could. No one knows who or what the Shadow Broker is. Some think it is a group of people working together in secret. To Kaja, that doens't make sense. Not after all these years. Only a person working solo can keep a secret like the identity of the Shadow Broker a secret.

That has always made Kaja wonder why would an information dealer care about helping asari refugees. If the Shadow Broker is her mother, it makes sense. Dr. Liara T'Soni has always tried to help people the best she can. Even though Liara is only an information broker. Kaja still thinks there is more to it and need to confront her mother about it soon. With everything going on with her the past week and with Cass always at her side, Kaja is waiting for a good time to bring it up.

The asari slides carefully out from under the human sleeping on her, so she doesn't wake Cass and moves to the couch. She pulls up her omni-tool and brings up the holo of her father. She doesn't play the message, but looks at the holo. Kaja is sure if Cass see what she is doing, Cass will think she is crazy. Kaja looks over to the human sleeping and thinks she is out for the night and if she talks in a quiet tone, she won't wake her.

"Dad, why keep all the secrets? What are you and mom hiding?" asks the huntress to the holo. She knows the holo can't answer her questions, but it is making her feel a little better asking them. Kaja looks over to the bed again before she asks her next question. Another secret to keep from Cass. Kaja asks the following question so quietly, Kaja isn't sure if she is actually saying it or is only thinking it. "Dad, is mom the Shadow Broker? I'm willing to bet my life, she is." Kaja hits a few buttons on her omni-tool and the holo disappears again. "I love you, dad and I hope you're still proud of me. Because I feel like I have failed you."

Kaja leans forward with both elbows on her knees even though it causes her pain. She puts most of her weight on her right arm to take some of the pressure of her shoulder. Kaja starts crying when she thinks about all things she can and will lose if Eclipse does come after her or Cass. The huntress grabs her bag and opens a compartment that holds two pistols and a few clips. She takes out the smaller of the two pistols, puts a clip in it, and puts pistol in the back of her pants. She writes a note for Cass and leaves the room to go for a walk. The huntress might be a very capable biotic and is very able to take care of herself, but she feels a little safer having a gun with her.

–

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Three more to go before Part II starts. I did write an epilogue, but over the weekend, I decided to move the epilogue from Part I to Part II.

I would like to take the time to answer a question posed to me in a review from "A Note Left Behind" short from "Love Mode" series of shorts.

If Anderson is dead, how is he alive in "A Family Vacation"? That is quite simple really. I started writing that story in September of last year. I knew at that point that Anderson was no longer the Councilor and had been promoted to Admiral. I did not know Anderson was going to die during the war until the game came out and I go to the end of the game.

Anything I posted before April of this year and dealt with events after the war was over was pure speculation on my part. Some of what I was thinking, actually happened. Some did not. Some of what happened with some of the ME2 squad caught me by surprise. Mordin and Jack especially.

This story I started before the ME3 was released, but I didn't finish it until after I finished ME3, so this story, I mixed the events I wrote in other stories plus added in a few events from ME3. Even after I do a new post ME3 arc, this story should fit into that arc without much in way of rewrite. How was I suppose to know, last year, they would kill Emily Wong via twitter. I do think she had a good death, but I'd rather had Wong than Allers. Just saying.

See everyone next week. Thanks to those that take the time to review. I do appreciate them. Thanks to everyone who are enjoying reading what I have written so far. I do hope you continue to enjoy my stories.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Dr. Casssandra Mitchell wakes up at 2330 to see she is alone in the bed and Kaja is gone from the room. Kaja's bag is still in the room and open. Cass looks inside the bag and notices a pistol and a few clips inside of it. "Oh no, Kaja. Where did you go?" comments Cass to herself as she looks around the hotel room hoping the asari is only in the bathroom. Dr. Mitchell finally sees the note Kaja left for her on the table next to the couch. Cass sits down to read it:

_Cass, my dear, I can't sleep. Too many things running through my mind. I went for a walk. I hope to be back before you wake up, but I'm leaving you this not in case you wake up before I return. I love you, Cass._

_Kaja_

She puts the note back on the table and curls up on the couch. Cass falls back asleep.

An hour later, Kaja returns to see Cass is on the couch and the note is in a different spot on the table. Which tells the asari, Cass read it. She takes the pistol from her waist, takes the clip out, and puts the gun back in her bag. Kaja kneels next to the couch and gently wakes the human. "Cass, my dear, I'm back."

"Where did you go?" asks Dr. Mitchell when she sees those blue eyes looking at her.

"I went for a walk to think about a few things. I'm sorry if I made you worry. I didn't mean to cause you any concern," answers Kaja with a reassuring grin on her face.

The look on Cass' face shows relief. She asks as she sits up, "Do you always go for walks when you have things on your mind?"

The huntress looks to see what time it is and feels guilty for her late night walk. "Yes, it helps me figure things out. Dad used to work out, I take walks." Kaja offers her hand to Cass. "I'm finally ready for bed."

Cass takes the hand offered to her and gets off the couch. She caresses the asari's cheeks softly, "What's on your mind, Kaja? Work, me, or something else?

Kaja leads Cass over to the bed. She removes a few articles of clothing without answering Cass' question. She isn't ready to say what is on her mind. To reveal the things she wants to do to keep the human safe. Kaja lies on her back looking up at the ceiling, feeling the guilt of putting the beautiful human's life in danger. Feeling the guilt of not paying more attention to the dangers from Eclipse. The huntress wonders what will it take to resolve this problem. If it that is even possible.

"Something wrong isn't it?" asks Cass when she joins Kaja and curls up again next to the asari.

Guilt is eating away at the huntress. "Yes, but it's not what you think, Cass." Kaja with her right hand supporting her head turns to face the human lying against her and decides to tell her now instead of later, "Cass, I love you. You've given me more than I can ever give you in return. It's because of you, I'm still alive. Eclipse is still after me and I'm afraid they'll go after you to get to me. It's a tactic used by scum to get their target to come at them without thinking, which make them easier to kill. I'm not stupid, Cass. Matriarch Jilianea has others from my unit looking into Eclipse. The threat is serious enough for her to look into it."

Kaja looks away when tears start rolling down her cheek, "If something was to happen to you while you are on Feros, I would never forgive myself. Because they went after you because of me. She pauses as she looks into the hazel colored eyes looking at her. "I am tempted to hire someone, a bodyguard, for you while your on Feros. I have a few people I trust completely and I'm sure they would help me if I asked. And if I paid them."

Dr. Mitchell lies there listening to every word Kaja is saying. She wipes the tears from her Kaja's face. Cass isn't sure what to say. She has already had this talk with Liara while Kaja was in the hospital. Cass already knows Eclipse is after Kaja and she got swept up in it. "I know your not stupid, Kaja. I know you'll do everything possible to keep us safe. If you think it's for the best then talk to them. I don't know how that will work at a dig site though."

The guilt is gone, but Kaja isn't feel any better. "I don't know either. It's an idea. I didn't think when I ran into Eclipse last year, this would be the result. Maybe I should have known. I didn't do anything, but interrupt a meeting. I guess it was enough for them to want revenge for it. I was there following up on a case involving red sand and a huntress smuggling the drug to Thessia. All I did was watch and take notes. I wasn't there to arrest anyone and used cloak most of the time. Maybe there is more to this and I don't know what it is. I need to find out."

Cassandra holds Kaja in her arms. The archeologist thinks more about what Kaja has said to her over the past few minutes. Bodyguard? Cass doesn't know what to think about that. Is it really necessary? What would the students think? Even if they are post-graduate students. Better question is what would the university think? "I left all my notes at the apartment, but I think there might be a security detail provided by the university. I would have to double-check that."

"Okay, that makes me feel a little better," comments T'Soni. It only makes the asari feel a little better. For some reason, Kaja thinks Cass is saying what she wants to hear to make her feel better. She will still worry about the archeologist's safety while they're apart. Maybe it's something she will always do, worry about Cass' safety. Even after dealing with the Eclipse issue. Kaja closes her eyes and relaxes as she lies next to the warm human.

–

Next Afternoon-Blu Rose Restaurant

The soldier and the archeologist are finishing their lunch. They are wearing the new dresses Kaja bought yesterday. The asari grins every time she looks across the table and sees Cass in the short-sleeved yellow dress. "Well, doctor. This was a good idea. One of the nicer restaurants I've been to lately." Kaja winks at Cass.

"One of, huh? I bet you take all your dates to restaurants like this one," teases Cass.

"Nah, only the ones who look smoking hot in yellow dresses," replies the asari. Kaja has a smirk on her face if her mother ever witnesses it. She would think she is seeing Leia. The huntress reaches across the table and gives Cass' hand a tender squeeze.

Cass bats her eyelashes at Kaja. "Is that so?" The human keeps flirting with the asari sitting across the table.

The salarian waiter checks on the couple. He ignore the interaction between the human and asari. "Would either of you care for dessert?" ask the waiter as he clears the table of the empty plates.

Kaja shakes her head, "No, thank you. Everything was wonderful."

"I'm full, but I will take a piece of chocolate cheesecake to go," replies Cass.

The waiter nods his head, puts in the order for dessert turns to head into the kitchen. A few minutes later, he returns with the cheesecake in a box tied with string to make it easier to carry. He also places the check on the table. Kaja grabs the check and pays the bill after looking it over, so she can decided on how much to leave as a tip.

They leave the Blu Rose and walk back to the hotel, so Cass can put the cheesecake in the room's mini-fridge. Dr. Mitchell goes to the room, while Lt. T'Soni goes across the street to the few shops to price a few items she noticed during her late night walk. One is an electronics store. Another is a personal security store. And a few stores up the block is a jewelry store.

The huntress goes to the electronics store first. She is looking to price a portable comm terminal. Kaja isn't sure what type of communications will be at the dig site and she wants to make sure Cass can communicate with her or anyone else at any time. She walks out of the store and leans with her back against the building watching her surrounding while waiting for Cass.

The human archeologist walks across the street heading in Kaja's direction. The huntress keeps a keen eye on Cass while the hazel-colored eye human crosses the street. Cass gives the asari a hug then a tender kiss. "Find anything?"

"I did. But I wanted to talk you about it first," replies Kaja as she leads Cass to the electronics store. She shows the archeologist the portal terminal she wants to get. "I don't know what type of communication you will have on Feros. Maybe having this terminal will make it easier for you to contact me or your family on Earth or your friends here. Maybe the university will set you up with one. I know there is the colony of Zhu's Hope on Feros, but you made it sound like it wasn't close to the site."

Cass looks over the terminal then she looks to Kaja standing next to her with a smile on her face. "I think I can use this, Kaja." She looks at the price and her mouth drops open. "Ah, you sure about this?"

Kaja already knows what it will cost her and the monetary value means nothing compared to knowing Cass is safe and able to contact her at a moment's notice. Plus it isn't the only thing Kaja wants to buy for Cassandra before she leaves for Feros. "Yes, I'm positive." The asari leans closer to speak softly, "Credits are the only thing I can use to keep you safe and give me peace of mind while we're separated. Plus, if I couldn't afford it, I wouldn't get it. I'm not foolish with my money."

"Okay, you win," comments Cass with her hands out in a defeated pose. She gives Kaja a hug, "If this makes you feel better, who am I to say no. I can take it any where right?"

"Yes, you can take it any where," answers the asari huntress. Kaja takes the terminal to the counter so she can pay for it. She gives the store employee instructions to deliver it to her mother's house. Kaja's plan is to set it up for Cass while they are at her mother's tomorrow.

The asari/human couple walk to the personal security store holding hands. Before going inside, Kaja stops to say something, "Cass, there is something here I want to get for you too. Something else to help keep you safe when I am not around."

Dr. Mitchell hugs the asari tightly before asking, "What is it?"

"It's a piece of jewelry fitted with a small shield generator. It will stop small arms fire like pistols," answers Kaja with a hint of concern mixed with a dash of guilt in her demeanor. She puts a smile on her face anyway.

Cass starts to think about things. The way Kaja is fretting over her safety is finally sinking in. Maybe this is the time to tell the asari what she wanted to say last night. Cass takes the commando's hand and leads her back to the hotel. "I have something I want to say. What I couldn't say last night."

_Ut oh, I wonder what this is about. _Lt. T'Soni walks with Cass as they cross the street and enter the hotel. Kaja wonders what is on Cass' mind. The asari has enough patience to allow the human the time she needs to say what she needs to say.

As they enter the room, Cass says, "Kaja, please sit. I have something I need to say to you." Cass points to the couch. Kaja sits on the couch while Cass grabs a chair in sits in it facing the asari. The human takes the asari's blue hands and places a tender kiss upon each one before saying, "I love you, Kaja." A bright smile appears on Dr. Mitchell's face. "I know you love me and I know you're scared about my safety. I also know we've only met over a week ago, but I feel like I've known you my whole life."

Cassandra pauses to caress the huntress' cheek. "We both agree everything between us has moved at FTL speed." Kaja chuckles at the comment, but doesn't say anything. She listens carefully to every word. "I'm going to ask you something and I don't want you to answer right away. I want you to take the time to actually think about it. Even if you think you have an answer, I don't want your answer today."

Lt. T'Soni is seeing an assertive side of Cass. Not only is Kaja liking this side of Cass, it's also turning her on. "Yes, dear," remarks the huntress as she continues to give Cassandra her full attention. The asari has a grin on her face when she looks the human in her hazel-colored eyes.

"I appreciate everything you are trying to do to keep me safe. If I didn't want this, being with you. I wouldn't have spent every moment I wasn't at work with you while you were still in the hospital. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Cass looks into the ocean blue eyes staring at her. Kaja's calmness is making Cass nervous again. She wonders if that will ever go away. Being nervous around the asari she loves dearly. "Will you, Kaja T'Soni, spend what is left of my life with me?"

Kaja leans her head to one side and smirk. The asari has an answer, but will do what Cass wants. Which is to think about it and not give her the answer today. Instead of commenting, Kaja asks, "Are you asking me what I think you are asking, Doctor?"

"Yes, I suppose I am, Lieutenant," answers the archeologist as she moves from the chair to straddle Kaja's lap. She whispers, "I still don't want your answer today." Dr. Mitchell starts kissing the huntress' neck and running her fingers over the folds of skin on the back of Kaja's head. She moves from one side of the asari's neck to the other.

Kaja closes her eyes, wraps her right arm around Cass. She puts her left arm on Cass' side. "Hold on, Cass. I want to try something," says the huntress as she stands up. Cass has her arms around Kaja's neck. T'Soni clinches her teeth and jaw when a sharp pain goes from her shoulder down her arm as she carries the archeologist to the bed. The huntress tries hard to carefully put Cass down, but drops her on the bed instead. "Oops, sorry. Didn't mean to drop you," comments Kaja as she gives the human under her a grin.

An 'oomph' escapes Cass' lips as Kaja drops her on the bed then she starts laughing. "Better than landing on the floor."

"Goddess, I wish I hadn't done that." grimaces Kaja as she lies next to Dr. Mitchell. "Let me ask you something, my dear." She puts her left forearm into the brace to keep it from moving.

Cass straddles Kaja's mid-section, shaking her head at the asari lying under her. "Be careful, Kaja. Your shoulder won't heal if you keep doing things you're not suppose to do. Like picking me up and carrying me across the room. What do you want to ask, sweetie?"

"Yes, my lady." Kaja has a sheepish grin on her face. "You told me you didn't want my answer today, but you never said when you wanted it. How long do you want me think about your proposal?" asks Kaja as she moves some hair from Cass' face.

"Hmm. I don't know. I do want you to give it heavy consideration. Please. I don't want you doing something you don't want because you feel you need to keep me safe. Keeping me safe seems to me to be your priority. I appreciate it very much and I love you for it. What I want most of all is for you to be happy, Kaja. Whether that is with me or someone else," replies Cassandra. She leans closer and barely touches Kaja's nose with her own. "Okay?"

The asari moves her head enough to kiss the human straddling her. "Okay. But I must say, this assertiveness you are showing today is turning me on, Cass." Kaja runs her finger across Cass' chin.

"Oh, is that so?" replies the archeologist before she starts kissing the huntress again. She stops long enough to remove her dress and unfasten the brace around Kaja's shoulder. Making it easier for the asari to remove the dress she is wearing. Cass kisses the left side of the asari's neck, moves up to the jaw line, and finally to Kaja's lips. Cass breaks away from the blue lips she's kissing when she feels Kaja only using her right arm and is leaving her left arm across her chest, "Need your brace back on, sweetie?"

"Yes, please," answers Kaja. Cassandra carefully puts the brace over the wounded shoulder, while the commando runs her free hand sensually over the human's left side. Kaja reaches around to unhook the archeologist's bra then removes it completely when Cass finishes putting the brace back on. "Thank you, my dear. Close your eyes and relax," replies Kaja before her eyes turn black when she starts their meld.

–

Several hours later

Cass and Kaja are lying on the bed holding each other arms after another life altering meld. Kaja holds Cass with her right arm, thinking about their future together. The young asari is sure she wants to settle down with the human lying next to her. What Kaja worries about the most is Eclipse and how she feels she is living on borrowed time. Is that fair to Cass? Kaja isn't sure. Maybe that is why Cass wants her to think about her proposal before giving her an answer. Kaja sighs softly so not to wake the human next to her.

Cass starts to stir in Kaja's arm. The human opens her hazel-colored eyes and sees Kaja lying next to her in what Cass thinks is in deep thought. She moves to give Kaja a soft peck on the cheek. "You look like you're in deep thought."

"Heh, you could say that." The investigator in Kaja wants to see Cass' expression when she tells her some of what she is thinking. Kaja gives Cass a tender kiss on the lips then gets out of bed. She puts a robe on before looking out the window to the busy street below. "I've been considering your proposal." Kaja turns her attention to Dr. Mitchell. "Cass,..." The asari rubs the back of her neck then looks out the window again with a heavy heart. "...because of Eclipse. I feel like I am living on borrowed time. I'm not sure if that is fair to you." Kaja moves to sit on the edge of the bed next to the human still lying on it. She takes Cass' hand into her own.

Dr. Mitchell rubs Kaja's back, "Kaja, you're a commando. Your life is always in danger. I know and understand you could die on any mission you go on. Stop trying to push me away."

"I'm not very good at this, am I?" Kaja glances over to Cass, but is unable to look Cass in the eyes. The asari thinks today is the first time since she was a child, she is unable to look someone in the eye. It is the one of many things her parents taught her and her sisters at a very young age. Hold your head high and look people in the eye. Even when you are in trouble. Own up to your mistakes and learn from them. Kaja hears her father's voice in the back of her mind. From do your duty to I love you, little one and everything in between.

Hearing her father's voice is too much for Kaja. She slides off the bed and curls up on the floor. Kaja starts mumbling incoherently about being unable to live up to her father's deeds and how she isn't Commander Shepard. "I can't. I'm not you. I'm not good enough." Kaja repeats the three sentences over and over as she covers her head with the robe. She is oblivious to Cass being in the room with her. The self applied pressure of being the eldest child of the late great Commander Leia Shepard has broken the huntress.

Cass joins Kaja on the floor. "Kaja, come back." She is unsure what will bring Kaja back to the present. Dr. Mitchell took a couple psych classes in college, but nothing in her studies has prepared her for what she is witnessing. Cass attempts to move the robe from Kaja's head and Kaja holds it tighter. "Come on, sweetie. At least get off the floor. Please."

Kaja curls up into a tighter ball when Cass tries to move the robe from her head. "No. No. I can't do this. Not anymore. I'm not you. I'm not you." The huntress keeps repeating herself.

Cass gets off the floor, puts her clothes back on, and calls Liara. It's the only thing she thinks might help. Maybe Liara can bring her back. Cass hopes so.

Dr. Liara T'Soni's form appears on the holo. "Hello, Cassandra. Something wrong?"

"Yes, ma'am. It's Kaja. I don't know what to do. She's curled up on the floor mumbling how she isn't good enough. I think you need to get here. We checked into the Duchess Hotel. Room 1011," replies Cass. There is a great deal of concern in the human's tone and body language.

Liara picks up on both Cass' body language and her tone. "I'll be right there, Cassandra." The holo of Liara disappears when the Shadow Broker ends the call. Liara gives Glyph some instructions and takes a data pad with her in case Glyph needs to contact her. Within five minutes, Liara is out the door and on her way downtown to find out what is wrong with her daughter. Dr. T'Soni has a feeling, Kaja finally snapped from all the pressure Kaja has put on herself trying to live up to her father's deeds.

Dr. Mitchell goes back and sits on the floor by Kaja, so she can try to bring Kaja back to the present. It's obvious to Cass that Kaja's mind is some place else. She cautiously puts her hand on Kaja's arm. "Kaja, it's okay. I'm here. Please come back." Cass pulls her arm back when she sees the huntress' biotics start to flare. "I won't hurt you, sweetie. I promise."

Lieutenant Kaja T'Soni flares her biotics when she feels a hand on her arm. "I'm not good enough. I'll never be you, dad. Never. I can't do what you did. I don't have what it takes to be a good commando. I'm not good enough. I can't do my duty, dad. I'm not you. I'm not you."

Cass sits against the wall crying. Scared to touch the asari she loves. She is afraid Kaja will use her biotics. The asari has already flared them once when she touched her. Cassandra Mitchell hears a knock at the door. The human wipes the tears from her face before she gets off the floor to answer the door. She looks through the peep-hole to make sure it's Liara before she opens the door. "Please, come in."

The Shadow Broker hears Kaja talking to Shepard. "Oh, Goddess." Liara gives Cass a hug. "How long as she been like this?"

Cass replies, "Not very long. When I realized she wasn't hearing me, I called you. She keeps saying she's not good enough. I touched her arm and she flared her biotics, so I backed off. Liara, I'm scared I'm losing her." The archeologist sits in the chair to give Liara room to deal with Kaja. She still has tears running down her cheeks and her hand is covering her mouth.

Liara walks over to the other side of the room and kneels next to her daughter, "Little one, it's mom. It's okay. You don't have to do anything anymore. You don't have to be your father. You never did, little one."

"I failed, mom. I failed. I'm not good enough. I'll never be good enough. How can dad be proud of a failure like me? How?" asks Kaja as she peeks at her mom with the robe still over her head. "I'm not even good enough for Cass. Being with me will make Eclipse go after her and there's nothing I can do about it. She's better off without me." The huntress looks away and keeps her head covered with the robe.

Hearing what Kaja is telling Liara is like a dagger through Cass' heart. She sits in the chair crying, thinking her gut was right. It was too soon. Kaja's breakdown is her fault. All she wants is to spend her life with the huntress. Kaja is good enough. But she isn't sure if she is able to convince Kaja that.

Liara looks at her daughter then over to Cass. She knows Kaja's words have cut through the human like a hot knife to butter. "Kaja, please get up. You are good enough and your father loves you. All you need to do is live your life. Stop trying to be your father and be Kaja. I want you out of the military. I never wanted you to join in the first place." Liara looks to Cassandra again and motions with her hand to join her. Cass joins Liara and sits on the floor with her knees against her chest. Dr. Mitchell doesn't say anything.

Kaja shakes her head in defiance from under the robe. "I'm not good enough. I'm not good enough for anyone."

"Okay, Kaja T'Soni. If you're not good enough, why is Cassandra still here?" asks Liara as she points the the human sitting on the floor next to her.

Lt. T'Soni answers, "I'll get her killed because I'm not good enough to stop it. I'm not good enough" The huntress keeps repeating it.

The Shadow Broker whispers into Cassandra's ear, "Follow me." Cass nods, but stays silent. Dr. T'Soni gets off the floor and walks to the other side of the hotel room. Dr. Mitchell follows her. Liara leads her to the bathroom, so they can talk without Kaja hearing them. "Cassandra, I hate to ask this, but I feel I must. What were you two talking about before she curled up on the floor?"

"We were talking about our future together and how she feels it's not fair to me because she feels she is living on borrowed time because of Eclipse. Dr. T'Soni, I asked her to spend the rest of my life with me and to think about it before giving me her answer. Then suddenly she curled up on the floor and started mumbling how she isn't good enough. Seeing her like this. Hearing what she is saying is breaking my heart. She is pushing me away and I don't understand why," answers Cass. She then adds, "I feel like this is my fault. Just like I felt it was my fault she got shot in the first place,"

Liara gives the human a small grin as she nods, thinking what she can say to get her daughter off the floor. "Cass, what has she said to make you think you caused this? Don't forget, Cass, you were wrong about how it was your fault she got shot. I'm willing to bet everything I own, you are not the reason for her breakdown."

Dr. Mitchell thinks for a moment, "She keeps saying she's not good enough. I think she is either talking about her father or me. I'm not sure which. If I hadn't asked her to think about it, maybe she wouldn't have curled up on the floor. Maybe you're right, Liara. I hope so."

"I think she's scared then add in what happened last week. I think all of it is finally catching up with her. Plus, Kaja has never dealt with Shepard dying. Kaja has her entire life try to live up to her father. I can't live up to what Shepard did and I was there with her during the war. Her father is one of a kind." The elder asari gives Cass a tight hug. "I asked you last week to be there for her and so far you haven't left her side. But if this is becoming too much for you, Cassandra. You should leave, so I can take her home and try to get her head back on straight. I hate to sound rude, but it is what is best for Kaja."

Shaking her head at Liara and pointing in the Kaja's direction, "I'm not leaving her. I love her, Liara. I suspected she has unresolved issues with her father. I noticed it the night we met. Her demeanor changed when she saw Commander Shepard's statue. I'm here for her. If I need quit the dig site on Feros, that is what I will do," replies Cass.

"Good, now let's try to get her off the floor, so we can take her home." says Liara with a somber smile on her face. "You need to do your job and go to Feros. I know that is what Kaja wants. Even if she says otherwise."

"Yes, ma'am. I want her happy. I think I make her happy, but now I'm not so sure." comments Dr. Mitchell as she hangs her head.

Dr. T'Soni places her hand on the human archeologist's shoulder. "Trust me, Cassandra. You make her happy. Go and pack up your and Kaja's bags and meet me outside. I'll get Kaja off the floor and dressed, so we can take her go home."

Cass starts to feel better. She hugs Liara tightly, "Thank you." Dr. Mitchell walks out of the bathroom with Liara a step behind. She grabs her bag off the floor, tosses her and Kaja's clothes from the floor in the bag. Cass takes Kaja's bag and removes a shirt and a pair of shorts. She puts them on the bed.

Kaja is still curled up on the floor, The robe is still covering her head. The only difference is she is now saying, "Don't leave me, daddy. Come back. Come back. Don't leave me, daddy. Don't go. I don't want you to go, daddy." She has her left arm stretched out as far as the brace will allow it. It looks like she is reaching out to her father.

Hearing what the commando is saying, Liara's eyes start to tear up. The Shadow Broker kneels down next to her daughter and takes her into her arms. "Little one, it will be alright. I'm here. Cassandra is here." Liara motions for Cass to join her.

"Daddy's gone. Daddy's gone. She left because I wasn't good enough. Because I'm a bad commando. Daddy's gone," says Kaja as she cries on her mother's shoulder. "Cass will leave me too when she realizes I'm not good enough. Just like daddy."

Dr. Mitchell kneels next to Liara, so she can hug Kaja. "I'm not leaving you, Kaja. I love you."

Kaja lifts her head to look at Cass. "You'll leave me, Cass. I know you will. Daddy did." She buries her face in her mother's shoulder, "Don't leave me, momma. Don't leave me."

"Shhhh shhh, little one. I'm here. Kaja, let's get you off the floor and dressed. I'm taking you home. Cassandra is coming too. Right?" comments Liara as she helps Kaja off the floor.

Cass helps Kaja out of her robe. "Sweetie, I'm here. I'm not leaving." She puts Kaja's shirt on the asari without taking the brace off first. As she helps Kaja put her right arm through the sleeve, Cass whispers, "You're good enough. More than good enough for me, Kaja. I love you." She places a tender kiss on the asari's cheek.

After Kaja puts on her shorts, Cass and Liara walk with her to check out of the hotel. Liara is taking both Cassandra and Kaja to her house. They stop at the apartment first, so Cass can grab the portable extranet terminal. She also grabs the Prothean memory shard, but leaves everything else.

When they get to Liara's house, Cass helps Kaja out of the car. Liara grabs their bags and opens the door for the couple. Kaja isn't speaking and hangs her head. The young asari walks into her room to curl up on the bed. Dr. Mitchell stays with Kaja and lies next to her. She holds Kaja in her arms.

Liara walks into the bedroom with a glass of water and a couple of sedatives. "Kaja, you need to take these. They will calm you down and allow you to sleep."

Kaja sits up enough to take the pills then lies back down. The huntress still doesn't say anything until her mother leaves the room. When she hears the door close, Kaja says, "Cass, why stay with me? I'm a mess. "

"What kind of person would I be if I left you because you're having a hard time? I'll go back to working at the museum if you don't want me to go to Feros," replies the archeologist.

The huntress doesn't have a response to give Cass. All she can manage is to curl up tighter against the human. Cassandra holds Kaja tight against her warm body. Within a few minutes, Kaja T'Soni falls asleep in Cass' arms. A few minutes after Kaja falls asleep, Cass joins her in slumber.

Liara opens the door quietly and checks on Kaja. She grins some when she sees Kaja and Cass sleeping and in each other arms. "I love you, little one. Thank you, Cassandra." Liara closes the door to let them sleep. Hopefully, they'll sleep until morning. It seems to the Shadow Broker they both need it.

–

A/N: It finally happened, Kaja finally broke down. Stay tuned next week to see what happens next. There are two more chapters then I'll start posting Part 2. That will be it's own story and will be rated M for language.

See everyone next week.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Dr. Liara T'Soni sits on the couch sipping on her morning cup of coffee when Kaja walks into the living room. The young asari sits next to her mother and rests her head on Liara's shoulder. "I love you, mom."

"I love you too, little one. Feeling better?" asks Liara.

"Not really. I still don't think I'm good enough," answers Kaja. The young asari brings her knees to her chest and puts her chin on her knees. She stares at the wall on the far side of the room.

Liara rubs her daughter's back. "Kaja, I need for you to listen to what I am going to say carefully." She moves Kaja's head and looks at her. "You are not your father. No one can do what she did. It's been over two centuries and I'm still in awe at the things she did." Liara pauses to think about the Reaper Shepard took down on Rannoch. Only Leia could have done that. Even the geth, Legion, suggested they flee because the Reaper was stunned and they had the chance to flee.

After Cass finishes her shower, she joins Liara and Kaja in the living room. It looks like Kaja is still full of self-doubt. Cass gives Liara a hug and kisses Kaja on the lips. "Good morning."

"Morning, Cass," replies Kaja before she buries her head behind her knees.

"Do I need to leave? I can go to the apartment and pack up the rest of our stuff. I do need to pick up my car," comments Dr. Mitchell.

Liara answers, "Good morning, Cassandra. I picked up your car earlier this morning. It's parked out front. I don't think you should go, but I suppose that is up to Kaja."

Kaja shakes her head no. She lifts her head and looks at the human. "Will you come back?"

"Of course, I'm coming back. Where else am I going to go?" remarks the human archeologist with a smile on her face. "Thank you, Liara. You didn't have to do that."

"My pleasure, Cassandra." Liara rubs on Kaja's back again. She finishes her comments to Kaja, "Kaja, look at me." The commando looks at Cass then to her mother before she puts her chin back on her knees. "You are not and never have been your father. You have to stop trying to live up to expectations that were never placed on you. Those expectations are all in your head. Your father is proud of you. I'm proud of you. The pressure you have placed on yourself is unhealthy. If you don't start living your life for yourself, you will ruin your relationship with Cassandra. Is that what you want?"

Lt. T'Soni stays silent and shakes her head. She knows what her mother is saying to her is the truth. Her parents never put any expectations on her or her sisters. "You don't know what others expect from me, mom. Others expect me to do great things. I'm not dad. I can't do it. I'm not strong enough nor good enough. I feel lost most of the time. When I feel that way, I bury myself with work to deal with it. I'm tired, mom. When people see me they either see Commander Shepard or Dr. T'Soni. They don't see me, Kaja. I don't know how Gaia and Olivia deal with it. Maybe that is why Gaia started acting. To deal with the pressure of being Commander Shepard's daughter."

Kaja looks at Cass. "Cass, you are the only person who sees me as a person, not the oldest daughter of Commander Shepard and Dr. T'Soni." Tears starts to roll down the young asari's cheeks. Cass wraps her arms around the huntress and holds her. Kaja's body is shaking as tears continue to flow down her face getting the human's clothes wet. Cassandra doesn't care. Her concern is helping Kaja through this.

"Who puts expectations on you, Kaja?" asks Liara

"They never say anything directly to me. I hear whispers between other huntresses. I even heard a Matriarch say once I would need to save Thessia to live up to my father's deeds. Because it was something she didn't do. I didn't understand that comment then. I still don't." answers the asari maiden. She wipes the tears from her face and puts her chin back on her knees.

Dr. T'Soni sits quietly, rubbing on Kaja's back. She sighs after hearing what Kaja is saying. _Is that what some Matriarchs think? I'm sorry, little one. That's not fair. _Liara remembers how defeated Shepard was after watching the gunship carrying Kai Leng and the Prothean VI, Vendetta, fly away. And how she felt learning more about asari history and the fall of her home. They couldn't stop the Reapers that day. It's something Liara is still unwilling to talk about. Even two centuries later. "I'm sorry, Kaja. That's unfortunate."

"It's been a long time since I heard anything, but those words have always been in the back of my mind. I've always felt the pressure from the things people have said. Especially, the words from the Matriarchs. Some of them look down at me I think. Or how I feel anyway when I am near them. I don't understand why. What did I do?" asks Kaja.

"It has nothing to do with you. I think some of it is because of Benezia and add in my line of work. Even after all this time, some of the older Matriarchs still can't forgive Benezia for joining Saren. Even after seeing what the Reapers did to the..." Liara pauses when she thinks about the screeching creatures. "...Ardat-Yakshi. I don't know what else to tell you, Kaja," answers The Shadow Broker.

Cass sits and listens to the chat between mother and daughter. The archeologist wonders how long Kaja has felt this way. Her instinct says since Kaja has been on Thessia. "How long have you felt all of this pressure?"

The room falls silent. Kaja isn't sure when it started. After going to Thessia, Kaja knows that much. She looks over to Cass then to her mother. "For too long." The huntress lies her head in Cass' lap and puts her feet in her mother's lap.

Dr. Mitchell strokes the asari's hair tentacles. "I will help you get through this. Trust me, Kaja. I'm here for you."

Liara leaves the couple alone and goes to the kitchen to make something to eat. She looks back at the couple and is grateful Cassandra is here for Kaja. Liara isn't sure if Kaja will get through this without her help. Reflecting back to the day on the Normandy when Shepard had her breakdown. The Shadow Broker realizes Kaja is too much like Leia. "Goddess. Leia, your daughter needs you now more than ever," says Liara softly to herself. She brushes away a tear from her eye.

The huntress sits back up so she can look Cass in her hazel-colored eyes. "Cass, I love you. I'm not as strong as you think I am. I'm lost in my mind and I don't know if I can be the person you need. I need you to feel whole. I hate feeling this way because it's not fair to you. It's like I'm using you and I don't want to do that to you or anyone. I want you to go to the apartment, get our stuff and bring it here. I'll help you with it if you need me to." says Kaja before she presses her lips passionately against Cass'.

Their kiss lingers for what seems like forever to the couple, but it only lasts a few minutes. Cass wipes the tears from the asari's face. "Come with me only if you are up for it. If not, stay here and I will take care of everything. Kaja, sweetie, you are strong. Stronger than you know. I am here for you. I'm not leaving you. There is a connection between us that isn't easily broken. Think about this, Kaja. Do you think your dad could have done the things she did without your mother's love for her? Love is a scary thing, but it is also gives us strength to do amazing things."

Liara walks into the living room to hear what Cassandra is telling Kaja. Liara knows Cass is telling Kaja the truth. She flashes back to a conversation during the war:

"_Sometimes, I wonder how you do it?" asks Liara with her right hand on her hip as Leia sits in on of the chairs in the Shadow Broker's office aboard the Normandy. _

"_Every time the world is about to end. I think about how mad you'd get if I didn't stop it. I don't know if I can do this without you." answers Shepard._

Dr. T'Soni leans against the wall thinking how sat on Leia's lap and called her "Flatterer." that day and about those dark days. Those days, everyone in the galaxy was depending on Shepard to win the war and Shepard depending on her and the rest of the Normandy's crew to have her back. Liara thinks about the friends they lost along the way. They are all gone now, except for Wrex, Grunt, Bakara, and Shiala. _I was right. It's not such a privilege to out live so many._

"Listen to Cassandra, Kaja. She speaks the truth. Your father found strength in her family and friends," comments Liara. "Oh, I made breakfast."

"What did you make, mom?" asks Kaja as she heads to the kitchen.

"Quiche." answers Liara with a grin on her face.

Kaja stops and has a disgusted look on her face, "Oh, yuck."

The Shadow Broker chuckles, "I'm only kidding. I know you don't like quiche. I made french toast."

Cass feels like she missed the joke between mother and daughter. Shaking her head at the two asari, Cass joins them in the kitchen for some breakfast. "Quiche? What's wrong with quiche?"

"I don't like it. It's looks weird. Not eating it," replies Kaja shaking her head from side to side in a dramatic way. Plus she is waving her right hand.

The human brings up her omni-tool and writes a note plus she says it out loud with a mischievous grins on her face. "Don't make quiche. Kaja won't eat it. Even though I don't know how to make it." Cass winks at the huntress and closes the omni-tool.

Liara starts laughing. Cass is perfect for Kaja. If their relationship can get through this, they'll be together for a long time. Liara is sure of it. Kaja will have to get herself together first. "Well, it looks like you have found someone who can keep you on your toes, Kaja."

A hint of a smirk appears on Kaja's face. "I know. Hopefully, I'll be able to keep up."

Seeing the smirk peeking through Kaja's dark demeanor puts a smile on Cass' face. "You keep up just fine." She rubs on Kaja's back as a sign of support and her affection for the asari.

The trio sits to eat their breakfast. Kaja doesn't eat more than a few bites then pushes her plate to the middle of the table. "I'm not very hungry. I need to take a shower." The maiden pushes her chair back and heads to the bathroom.

Liara and Cass both watch her leave the kitchen. Cass thinks about following Kaja, but decides to finish her french toast first. Dr. Mitchell sighs softly and shakes her head. She glances in Liara's direction to try to read the asari's face. To Cass, Liara seems stoic, but the human wonders if that is a facade. The human takes the last bite of french toast, picks up her plate and takes it to the sink, then checks on Kaja.

Cass opens the bathroom door to see the shower running and silhouette of an asari behind the shower curtain. The huntress' clothes are on the floor including the shoulder brace. "Any problems with the brace?" asks Cass when she walks in and sits on the toilet.

"Not really. Putting it back on will be another matter." answers the asari. Turning the water off, wrapping herself in a towel, Kaja steps out of the shower. "I don't know what to think anymore, Cass. I'm not sure what to do next. At times, I'm not sure if what is in my head are my thoughts or something else. However," Kaja smiles faintly at Cass, "I know this. I love you. And I don't want you to jeopardize your career because of my problems." The asari's words are dripping with regret with shame mixed in. She looks Cass in the eyes, "Just promise me you'll contact me every day if possible. Even if it's only a message."

Dr. Mitchell holds Kaja's face tenderly with her hands and lightly caresses the asari's cheek bones with her thumbs, "I will. You bought me a portable extranet terminal so we could keep in daily contact. Remember?"

"Oh yea, I still need to set it up, so you'll have good bandwidth. Sorry, I did forget. Thanks for reminding me," replies the Lieutenant. Kaja dries off the best she can with the injured shoulder's limited movement. She puts on an oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts. "Will you help me with this?" asks the asari as she reaches down to pick the brace off the floor.

"That's a silly question, Kaja T'Soni." replies Cass before she helps Kaja with the shoulder brace.

Lt. T'Soni opens the bathroom door and holds it open for Cassandra. "Take a walk with me, Dr. Mitchell? Around the property. There are some nice views from the back yard."

"Lead the way, Lieutenant." Cass motions with her arm for Kaja to lead.

First place Kaja goes is to her bedroom to put on her boots. Cass bring her hand to her forehead. She thinks Kaja looks ridiculous. Oversized powered blue t-shirt, purple cut-off shorts, and a pair of boots. Kaja gives the human another hint of a smirk. "I know, I know. I don't care, Cass." The asari shrugs her right shoulder with her arm out to her side and her palm up.

"Well, as long as you know you look ridiculous. But oddly sexy at the same time. I think it's the boots," remarks Dr. Mitchell with sarcasm in her tone and she points to the boots.

"So you wouldn't want us to go to the Blu Rose with me dressed like this?" replies the huntress with an equal amount of sarcasm in her voice. The smirk gets a little brighter, but Cass can still sense Kaja's self-doubt and sadness.

Chuckling softly, Cass comments, "They won't even let you in the door. But hey, if that is how you want to look. Who am I to say different?" The human moves her hand up and down pointing at Kaja's attire.

"Well as long as you wear the sexy yellow dress, I'll be happy." Kaja leans close to the human's left side to place a hint of a kiss on the archeologist's cheek.

Cass reaches out to take the asari huntress' hand. "You're amazing. Even in your darken mood, you are able to flirt with me."

Kaja grins, takes Cass' hand to lead the human archeologist from the bedroom to the backyard. The huntress informs her mother, they are taking a walk around the property. The couple walks away from the house in silence. When they get far enough for Kaja to feel comfortable they are out of range of any devices around the house, she asks, "Where do I go from here, Cass?"

The couple reaches a big flat rock near a path that leads to a sniper range. Kaja isn't sure if the range is still being used or not since her father die. As kids, they were never allowed to go past the rock. The huntress sits on the ground with her back against the rock. She pats the ground next to her and Cass sits next to Kaja with her right leg out straight and her left knee bent with her hand clasps around the knee. "Do you really want my opinion?"

Kaja puts her hand on the archeologist's bent knee. "Yes, I do. Please, Cass, be honest."

A grin appears on Cass' face when she glances in Kaja's direction. "I actually have two opinions. One, I think you need to leave the military. It sounds like it's the source of your problems. And, Kaja, sweetie, I think you might want to consider talking to someone trained to help you. Your mom and I can only do so much."

"I know I do, Cass. On both." The asari slides her hand between Cass' arm and leg so she can hold the human's hand. Kaja lies her head on Cass' shoulder. "What do I do after I get out?"

Dr. Mitchell says, "One step at time. First step is you getting better. Then we'll see what your options are. Mind if I make one suggestion, Kaja?"

"I always want your opinion or advice," replies the huntress as she brings Cass' hand to her lips and places a tender kiss on the it.

"Step out from behind your father's shadow. What I mean is do something besides following in your father's footsteps. Find something that brings you fulfillment. You say you want to help people. There are many ways to do that besides serving in the military. Have you thought of joining a local police force?" answers Cass.

Lt. T'Soni keeps her head on Cass' shoulder. "I don't what would bring me fulfillment. I really don't. Joining a police department would be the same as doing what I do now and I don't like what I am doing now."

Cass leans her head against Kaja's head. "It's okay, sweetie. You don't need to figure this out today. Or even tomorrow. Like I said, let's get you better first. Then we'll see what your options are. That is the only thing you need to concentrate on, getting yourself well."

"You're too good to me, Cass. I appreciate it more than you know. Thank you." Kaja closes her eyes. The asari has too many thoughts running through her mind at once. One thought in particular Kaja is certain on. The one thought she knows is hers and hers alone. "I need to say something. Please, just listen." She removes her head from the human's shoulder and looks into her eyes, "I would love to share my life with you, but until I find myself. I can't commit to you or to any thing else. Please, if you can, have some patience with me. I'm not sure if I can do this without you."

Looking into Kaja's eyes, Cass sees the turmoil, the sadness, and the pain. Yet she also sees the love the asari has for her and the reason she fell in love with Kaja in the first place. Those ocean blue eyes has always shown a hint of the huntress' sensitivity. Even though it's buried behind a few tough barriers. A thought suddenly pops into the archeologist's head. Something that might show Kaja how much she means to her. Cass grins from ear to ear then kisses the asari on the bridge of her nose. "Let's head back to the house. I have something for you."

Kaja gives Cass a curious look. She moves her head to the left, looking at the human sideways. "Okay."

Dr. Mitchell offers her hand to Kaja, who accepts it. She helps the asari off the ground, places a soft kiss on her lips, then they hold hands as they head back to the house. They walk past Liara, who is sitting in one of the lounge chairs reading, enjoying the morning air, and the view from the patio. Cass gives Liara a little wave as she walks by Dr. T'Soni. The human leads Kaja to the bedroom and closes the door before she grabs her bag containing the item she wants to give Kaja.

Lt. Kaja T'Soni sits on the bed, thinking it looks inviting. The asari waits patiently for Cass' gift. She grabs a pillow and leans against the wall, putting the pillow between your back and the wall. Cass finds what she is looking for and joins Kaja. The archeologist has the Prothean memory shard in her hand. She takes Kaja's hand to put the shard in it and closes Kaja's fingers around the shard. "I want you to keep this. It symbolizes my love for you and my desire to help you through this."

The asari opens her hand to look at the shard, then her eyes move to Cass. "You want me to keep your most valued possession?" asks Kaja in a soft, almost child like tone. She looks at the shard again and wraps her fingers around the shard with care.

"Yes, I do," answers Cassandra as she strokes Kaja's cheek with her fingers.

Kaja swings her legs over the edge of the bed and walks over to her desk. "Where's the display case for it? I'll keep it on the desk." The huntress looks at the shard again. Knowing how much this artifact means to Cass, it means the world to Kaja. Because the asari maiden finally realizes Cass is going to give her the support she needs. Cass joins the asari at the desk. She puts the display case for the shard on the desk. Dr. Mitchell doesn't say anything, but she does put her arm around Kaja's waist. T'Soni puts the shard in the base of the display then carefully puts the cover on. She picks it up and moves it to the desk's top shelf. "I love you, Cass. I will take good care of it. I know how much it means to you." A tiny smile appears on the asari's face.

Seeing the smile even if it's a tiny one, makes Cass feel good. "I know you will. It's why I'm giving it to you, Kaja. That and I love you," comments Cass before she places a soft, tender kiss on the asari's lips.

Kaja turns the soft, tender kiss into a long lingering passionate kiss. The commando breaks away from the kiss, "Thank you, Cass. I'm going to lie down and try to take another nap."

The human reaches up and caresses the side of the asari's head. "Go ahead. I'll go and pack up the apartment. I'll ask your mom if she is willing to help. So, if we or I am gone when you wake up. Don't worry, okay?"

"Okay," answers the asari as she goes to lie down for a nap. The young asari feels a little better than she did before their walk. Kaja is mentally exhausted. She still hears her father's words in the back of her mind. Mix in the comments from other asari including the Matriarchs and Kaja is feeling the pressure of a life that is not her own. When her thoughts move to Cassandra Mitchell, her body finally starts to relax.

Cassandra moves across the room, leans over the asari lying on the bed to place a kiss on her temple, "I'll be back soon, sweetie. Have a good nap." Cass kisses Kaja's temple again before leaving the bedroom to look for Dr. T'Soni. The human archeologist would like some help packing up the apartment. Cass knows she doesn't need the help, but having some help will make the packing and moving go faster. Plus, Dr. Mitchell wants to talk with Liara. Cass walks past the kitchen to head outside when she notices Liara washing the morning dishes. "Oh, there you are. Liara, would you mind going with me to the apartment and help..."

A/N: The only thing I have to say is, I hope you enjoyed this weeks chapter. Next week is the final chapter then I'll start posting part 2. There is a good chance I will post part 2 daily instead of once a week.

I still have a few stories in the works. Stay tuned for those.

See you next week.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Dr. Liara T'Soni and Dr. Cassandra Mitchell finish packing the last box from the kitchen. Liara sits in one of the kitchen tables. "Take a break, Cassandra. This didn't take long and I'm sure Kaja is still sleeping. You're starting to look a little ragged."

Cass joins Liara at the table, "I appreciate your concern. I'm fine. I think I should stay instead of going to Feros tomorrow."

"I think you should go. If I know my daughter at all, it is what she wants. Has Kaja said different?" asks the Shadow Broker.

The archeologist shakes her head, "No, she told me to go while we were outside earlier. I can only imagine what it must have been like to have a yard like that to play in."

"Then you go to Feros, Cassandra. Listen to me, doing what you love will be good for Kaja. And I think it will help. It will give her a little normalcy if you continue to work at dig sites," says Liara as she pats on Cass' hand. "I think the girls enjoyed the freedom of our yard. More room than the apartment we had on Illium. I think that is why Shepard wanted to build on the outskirts of the colony. To give the girls room to stretch their legs. Shepard grew up on ships. Or it was on the outskirts. Now, it's another neighborhood."

"I grew up in the middle of the colony in an apartment. I only had parks to play in. City is full of them, but to have a yard," comments Cass with a big smile on her face. "It would have been nice." The human reminisces about a time when she was a child and the trouble she got into for digging a hole under a big oak tree. A chuckle escapes the human's lips, "Maybe I wouldn't have gotten into trouble for digging a hole under a tree in the park. An older boy told me there was treasure under the tree and I went digging for it."

Liara chuckles with Cass. "Don't worry, Cassandra. I to got into trouble for digging for ruins in the grass as a child. I think it's an archeologist's right of passage."

"You too?" comments Dr. Mitchell laughing.

Liara gets up from the table, "I think we should get going. You said you have a storage unit rented?"

Cass follows suits then grabs the cooler and puts the refrigerated food in it. "Yes, it's not far from here. LL Storage on Capital Drive."

Liara takes the last box while Cass carries the cooler. The human opens the door and an asari is about to knock on it. The young asari takes a step back and stands tall with her hands clasped behind her back. "Excuse me, ma'am. My name is Specialist Lorrea Trippolis. I'm looking for Lieutenant Kaja T'Soni. Matriarch Jilianea told me she was staying at this address."

Dr. Mitchell looks at Liara, who is looking at the asari. Liara asks, "She's not here, Specialist."

"Dr. T'Soni, ma'am. If she's not here, is she at your house?" asks Specialist Lorrea Trippolis.

"So you know who I am then?" replies Liara. The Shadow Broker goes into a defensive position even with the box in her hand.

The Specialist nods with confidence. The young huntress notices Liara's defensive posture and keeps her stance the same. With her hands clasped behind her back Trippolis says, "Yes, ma'am. The Lieutenant has a picture of her family on her desk.

With Eclipse being a factor, Liara is being cautious with the young asari. She seems to know Kaja, but Liara isn't going to take any chances on telling the commando her daughter's location until she knows the Specialist actually works with Kaja. "Who's in the picture? Where was it taken?"

"I'm not sure where, ma'am. It has you, Commander Shepard, Lt. T'Soni, and her two sisters in the picture. Big mountain in the background. I think LT said it's from the day she left for huntress training," replies Specialist Trippolis.

Lirara remembers the day Hannah Shepard took the picture. Satisfied the young asari works with Kaja, Liara relaxes her stance then answers, "Yes, she is at my house. She was also taking a nap, so if you want you can either follow us or wait outside until we get there."

Specialist Lorrea Trippolis nods with a smile, "Thank you, ma'am. I took a taxi here. I hate to intrude, but may I ride with you two?"

"Of course," answers Cassandra. The human gives Liara a look then nods in the Specialist's direction. Liara takes the cue and hands the box she is carrying to the younger asari. The trio walk to Liara's car. After putting the last of the boxes in the car, the Specialist squeezes into the backseat. The car lifts of the ground and heads to the storage unit. Cass looks back at the asari smashed in the backseat. "Why are you looking for the Lieutenant?"

Specialist Trippolis grins at the human posing the question. "I was sent by Matriarch Jilianea to..."

–

Lt. Kaja T'Soni wakes up after only sleeping for less than an hour. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she looks over to the desk to see the artifact has been move and a note next to it. It's from her mom and all it says is she went with Cassandra and the french toast is in the fridge. The huntress moves the Prothean artifact back to the middle of the shelf. She looks at the case with the extranet terminal. The case she always has with her. Kaja debates whether or not to check her messages. She knows they are from Jilianea and Kaja does not want to deal with her CO.

The huntress sucks in her lower lip as she picks the case off the floor and sets it on the desk. She steels herself and opens the case and checks her messages. There are several from the Matriarch. Kaja hits a few keys on the keyboard and makes a call to Jilianea.

Matriarch Jilianea's form comes into view. "About time, Lieutenant. I've tried to reach you since Friday. Where have you been?"

Kaja keeps telling herself to stay calm. Let her vent. What high ups in the military do, they yell at the ranks below them. "I left the terminal at the apartment and checked into a hotel for a little quiet, alone time before my bondmate leaves for her new job tomorrow, ma'am."

"You know the regulations, Lieutenant. You are to keep the terminal with you. No excuses. Since, you are not only on shore leave, but you are also on medical leave. So, I'll let this slide with a warning. Don't do it again, Lt. T'Soni." reprimands the Matriarch.

"Yes, ma'am," answers Kaja as she stands at attention.

"I've sent Specialist Trippolis to Elysium. I was going to tell you before she left. She is looking for you now, Lieutenant. I've received some news about Eclipse. Remember about two decades ago or so a case I assigned you dealing with a Lieutenant named, Rommea Sederis? You caught her smuggling guns to Eclipse."

The investigator thinks about the details of that case. She remembers that case took her and Trippolis a year to break and Sederis threatening her, but never gave the threat a second thought. Another mistake. Kaja closes her eyes and shakes her head, "Yes, I remember that case. I also remember Sederis smuggling illegal weapon mods to Thessia. She then threatened me and nothing came of it. Until now."

"I have sent the Specialist to investigate more about what happened to you and to keep an eye out for Eclipse. It doesn't look like they are going to attempt anything, but I'd rather have another huntress keeping an eye out if Eclipse does try something. I do have other investigators still looking into Sederis. It's looking like she wants revenge against you for getting her kick out and for what happened last year on Omega. Which is Sederis' location most of the time. Or Illium. Where are you now, Lieutenant?" asks Jilianea.

"Thank you for the information, ma'am. I'm at my mother's. I moved back in last night and will be staying here. I'll need help with the shoulder, ma'am." answers Kaja. She neglects to inform her commanding officer of her mental state.

Matriarch Jilianea looks at the Lieutenant. "Speaking of your shoulder, Lieutenant. I also received Dr. T'Sakos' latest update on your shoulder injury. She still recommends a medical discharge because of your shoulder. What is your feelings on that, T'Soni?"

Kaja thinks about the discharge. She does think it will help relieve some pressure she is feeling. "I know it still hurts when I move it, ma'am."

"Heh, typical huntress. You girls can never admit your injuries are bad enough for a discharge. There is no shame in it, T'Soni," replies Jilianea with a hint of a grin. The usual stoic Matriarch is showing a sign she has a little compassion.

"Matriarch Jilianea, ma'am. Permission to speak freely?" asks Lt. T'Soni.

The Matriarch folds her arms across her chest. "Granted."

The huntress takes a deep breath and holds it for a couple of seconds. After exhaling, she says, "I'll take the discharge, ma'am."

"Then you need to return to Thessia ASAP and turn in all military issued equipment, Lt. T'Soni. And sign all necessary paperwork. T'Soni, I'm sorry you're leaving. You are a damn good investigator. I know it's not what you wanted, but you excelled at it. You really should think about the Spectre offer. I sent the Council my approval on your candidacy," replies the asari Matriarch.

"Thank you, ma'am. I'll keep the Spectre option open. Expect me some time tomorrow," comments Kaja. If she does what Cass thinks she should do, being a Spectre isn't it. But then Cass didn't mention not being a Spectre. Kaja knows if she becomes a Spectre, it will be easier for her to go after Sederis and keep Cass safe. It will also make it harder for her to step out of her father's shadow. Kaja wonders what advice Cass will give her on it.

"Until then Lieutenant, stay safe. Oh, T'Soni, bring Trippolis with you. Jilianea out." the holo of the Matriarch fades away.

Kaja shuts the terminal off for the last time and closes the case. A smile appears on Kaja's face, "Yes, ma'am." She snaps her fingers when she remembers she still needs to set up the terminal she bought for Cass.

Kaja leaves the case on the desk and heads to the dining room. She thinks that is where she saw the case containing the extranet terminal. The asari maiden walks past the front door when it opens with Liara walking in the house first. Followed by Specialist Trippolis and Cassandra Mitchell. "Back so soon?" asks Kaja.

"You didn't sleep very long, did you?" asks Cass when she walks in the door carrying the cooler and a few bags of take out from the diner Cass is fond of.

"No, I suppose I didn't. Here, let me help you with the cooler," replies Kaja as she takes the cooler from Cass.

Cass puts the to go bags on the kitchen table while Kaja sets the cooler on the counter next to the refrigerator. The asari huntress puts the food away before joining everyone else at the kitchen table. Specialist Trippolis is standing near the patio door looking outside. Kaja asks, "Lorrea, you're not eating?"

"No, ma'am. With your permission, LT, I would like to check out the exterior of the property," replies Trippolis.

Kaja shakes her head at the younger huntress, "Granted, Specialist." Liara starts to say something about the security when Kaja places her hand on her mother's arm. "It's okay, mom. She is doing her job. Watching my back for Eclipse. We're leaving for Thessia tomorrow."

"What do you mean you're leaving for Thessia tomorrow, Kaja?"asks Dr. Liara T'Soni.

Specialist Trippolis walks from one side of the back yard to the other. Kaja keeps her eye on the younger huntress. "I need to sign my discharge papers and turn in all my equipment. Dr. T'Sakos has recommended I be given a medical discharge because of my shoulder. So, I took it. I talked to Matriarch Jilianea after I woke up."

Dr. Mitchell smiles at Kaja, "What are you going to do next?"

Before Kaja answers, Specialist Trippolis walks in the front door, "Ma'am, everything looks secure outside. I noticed lots of security cameras around outside. Paranoid, Dr. T'Soni?"

"I would say more cautious than paranoid," replies Liara with annoyance in her voice. The Shadow Broker gives her eldest daughter a look that reminds Kaja of the look her father use to give when she was unhappy about things.

Kaja gets the unspoken hint, "Specialist, you being here is unexpected. I appreciate it, but you are interrupting what little time we have together. So, go stand watch outside until I say other wise."

"Yes, ma'am." responds the younger huntress before she goes back outside.

Lt. T'Soni looks at Cass then to her mother, "Mom, I have a huge favor to ask."

"What do you need from me, Kaja?" asks Liara before she starts to eat her lunch.

"Will you take me and Specialist Trippolis to Thessia. Help me gather my things from my apartment and bring me back to Elysium?" Kaja looks over to Cass. "Cass, do you have to take a public transport to Feros? Maybe we can take you instead. If that is okay with you, mom."

Liara looks over her schedule for the next few days. She closes her omni-tool, "Yes, of course I will help you, Kaja. We can take you to Feros tomorrow, Cassandra. If that is what you want."

Cass finishes chewing the bite of her sandwich before answering, "That would be nice, thank you, Liara. You still didn't answer my question, Kaja. What are you going to do after you return from Thessia?"

Kaja smirks at the human, "I plan on rehabbing my shoulder once Dr. T'Sakos says I should start and to see someone about my mental state. That is it." Kaja takes a bite of the clam chowder Cass got for her. "Will you two please not say anything to Lorrea about that. I didn't tell Matriarch Jilianea and I don't plan to unless I have no other choice."

"That sounds good, Kaja. What did the Matriarch say to you?" asks the Shadow Broker. Liara pats on her daughter's arm.

Wiping the soup from her chin, Kaja answers, "She told me why she sent Lorrea. It doesn't look like Eclipse is planning on anything yet, but she is being cautious. She said she was sorry I was leaving, but also told me I should consider becoming a Spectre." The huntress looks at Cass when she asks, "How do I get out from behind dad's shadow if I become a Spectre?"

Cass looks at Kaja, shrugs her shoulders, "I don't think you can, Kaja."

Lt. T'Soni finishes eating her soup without saying anything more. She is feeling mentally exhausted again. Every time she starts thinking about things, she is getting tired. Kaja moves from the kitchen table to the dining room table after she puts her empty bowl in the sink. Opening the terminal for the first time. The huntress starts filling out the information required for the extranet connection.

When Dr. Mitchell finishes her sandwich, she moves to a dining room chair so she can sit next to Kaja. She gives the asari a peck on the cheek, "Are you okay? You seem a little stressed, sweetie."

Kaja ignores the question until she's finishes with the terminal. "I'm done setting this up with all the information. All I need to finish is for you to set up a password. To answer your question, no, I'm not fine. I have another huntress looking out for me and I didn't ask for it." Kaja gets up from the dining room table and starts to walk outside to talk to Specialist Trippolis. After taking a few steps, Kaja stops then goes to her bedroom instead.

Cass types in a ten character password. The extranet terminal comes to life. The archeologist checks her messages. One is from Della Appleton and has a date stamp for the day after Kaja's release from the hospital. Her finger hovers over the delete key. She decides to read it anyway:

_Dear Dr. Cassandra Mitchell-_

_I have been allowed to send a few messages. My lawyer set it up. One, thanks for contacting my parents like I asked. They are no longer talking to me. I suppose I can't blame them for that. I did screw up big time. _

_Cass, I am sorry. If I were you, I wouldn't want to talk to me either. You've not come by to visit. I can't blame you anymore than I can blame my parents for not bailing me out. I killed two people and was part of the plot to kidnap you. _

_I really don't know what to say to you except I am sorry and I hope Kaja makes you happy. You looked very happy when she was walking you home. My lawyer told me, Kaja is out of the hospital and is going to be fine. I am sorry for what happened. Looking back on it, I should have done something about it. Like contact the police. But I didn't and I don't know why. _

_We've been friends for a long time, Cass. I have already gave them my guilty plea. I don't know where they are sending me. I doubt you'd come to see me anyway._

_Della Appleton_

Cass types a reply:

_No, I won't come to see you. If you were truly my friend, Della Appleton, you wouldn't have agree to help Anika and Eclipse kidnap me. I do think you cared enough about me to spare Kaja's life, but not enough to stop it from happening in the first place. You could have said something. Give us some type of warning._

_Don't contact me again._

_Dr. C. Mitchell_

She sends the message to Della then turns off the terminal. Cass checks Kaja. When she walks into the bedroom, she sees the asari looking at the memory shard. "Kaja, how long do you plan on staying here on Elysium?"

"Only as long as I have to, Cass. I need to allow my shoulder to heal before I can do anything about a job. I have enough credits to live on for a long time without working, so please don't worry about how I am paying for your extranet access. I don't want the Spectre position even if being one would make it easier to go after the leader of Eclipse," answers Kaja. The asari sits on the bed, looking at the human standing by the desk. "Know of any good doctors to help me with my mental state? Now, I'm getting exhausted when I start thinking too much."

Cass pushes the chair from the desk to the side of the bed. Sitting in it, the human faces Kaja and holds her hand. "I'm afraid I don't know anyone who can help you, Kaja. Your mom might know. I think you're doing the right thing by getting out, sweetie. Worry about getting better, not about me. The terminal works great. I got a message from Della. She says she is sorry, but I don't want anything to do with her. She cared enough to spare your life, Kaja, but not enough to stop in the first place. Or warn us about it."

"I set it up so you will have priority when it comes to bandwidth. It costs more, but you're worth it. Besides, I have nothing else to spend my credits on," replies Kaja. She moves from sitting on the bed to lying on it. "Maybe I'll sleep longer than I did earlier. Talking to Matriarch Jilianea and having Specialist Trippolis here has worn me out mentally."

"Kaja, mind if I have Lorrea come inside? She might not listen to me, but I don't think she needs to be outside all day. She still has her pack strapped to her back," comments Cass as she leans down to kiss Kaja's lips.

Kaja thinks for a moment before answering, "Sure. Tell her she can have Gaia's room. It's the room across from mine. I'm sure Gaia won't mind." The asari has a mischievous grin on her face when giving away her sister's room. "Might want to ask mom about it first. She doesn't seem too happy Trippolis is here."

"No, your mother is not happy. I think she is more concerned than mad. I'm not sure. Your mom is hard to read sometimes." Cass gives the asari another quick kiss, "I'll wake you for dinner if you're not up yet." Cass leaves the bedroom to look for Liara before talking to Specialist Trippolis.

–

Dr. Liara T'Soni is in her office going through a few different archive files on Eclipse. Either they have been quiet or she's not receiving the intel. Liara isn't sure which one is worse. "Glyph, are there any more files from the past year on Eclipse?"

Glyph answers in his mono-toned voice, "No, Dr. T'Soni."

"Shit. There has to be something," replies a frustrated Liara.

"Nothing new, Doctor. Do you want a wider search?" asks the information drone.

Liara thinks as her fingers rub the crease between her chin and lower lip then taps her chin with her forefinger. "No, thank you, Glyph." Liara hears footsteps on the stairs and looks to see who it is. "Come on up, Cassandra." The elder asari waves her arm at the human.

"I don't mean to interrupt. I was wondering if you were okay with Specialist Trippolis taking Gaia's room and if she can come inside. I don't see a need for her to stay outside," comments Cass as she sits in the chair across from Liara.

"She can have the couch. I really don't want her roaming around my house. Outside is one thing, inside is another." Liara pauses, puts her hand up to her forehead. "Cassandra, I don't appreciate the Matriarch sending a huntress to look out for Kaja. Yes, it's a nice gesture, but that is all it is. I don't think they have anyone looking into Eclipse, unless they are on Thessia or in asari space. Going into the Terminus is uncommon."

Cass frowns at Liara. "You make it sound like sending Kaja to Omega was a set-up by her commanding officer. Liara, do you think Kaja will go after Eclipse?"

Liara leans back in the chair and puts her right ankle on her left knee. She clasps her hands behind her neck. "I don't think the Matriarch set Kaja up. I think she was working a case and the case required her to go to Omega." The asari closes her eyes, thinks about what Shepard would do in this situation. Opening her eyes again, Liara says, "If she is anything like Shepard. She will want to and I will do my best to talk her out of it. What makes you ask that, Cassandra?"

"She made a comment about how being a Spectre would make it easier to go after the leader of Eclipse. I don't think she wants to be a Spectre. She's made that comment too," replies Dr. Mitchell.

"If she really wants to step out from her father's shadow, she'll do something else. Kaja has taken the first step." Liara turns her attention to a monitor with camera views of the exterior of the house. Specialist Trippolis hasn't moved from standing near the corner of the house closest to the front door. The young huntress has kept watch in both directions from the corner. Impressive and well-trained, thinks the Shadow Broker.

Dr. Mitchell agrees with Liara when it comes to what Kaja needs to do to step away from her father's shadow. "You seem busy. I'll leave you alone, Liara." Cass walks back down the stairs and out the patio door to enjoy the view from the back yard in a lounge chair.

Liara returns her attention back to Cassandra. Only to see the human has already gone back down stairs. The elder asari gives Glyph instructions to continue gathering data on Eclipse and to notify her when the info drone finds something new. Liara joins Cass on the patio, "Sorry about that, Cassandra. I get preoccupied sometimes."

"You looked busy, so I thought I would leave you to your work," replies Dr. Mitchell. "I love your yard. The view is relaxing and beautiful."

"Thank you. You are right about the view. It is one of the reasons I still live here," replies Liara. The two archeologists relax on the patio talking about the view and other topics until an interruption by the asari huntress sent from Thessia.

Specialist Lorrea Trippolis hears voices in the backyard. The huntress is certain she is hearing the human's voice and Dr. T'Soni's. She knows she needs to check to make sure, but has a feeling Dr. T'Soni doesn't want her around. Lorrea can't blame Liara for feeling that way. She shows up unannounced, uninvited, and looking for Lt. T'Soni after her daughter gets ambushed by Eclipse mercs.

Tippolis carries her pack in her hand and walks to see who is in the backyard. She rounds the corner of the backyard. Liara and Cassandra are lounging in the lounge chairs having a nice conversation. Lorrea grins at them. Turning her attention to Dr. T'Soni, Specialist Trippolis says, "Excuse me, Dr. T'Soni, may I say something, ma'am?"

Liara sighs, "What do you need to say?" She knows she is being rude to the huntress. She is sure the huntress will put it in her report too.

"I know you are not thrilled I am here. If I had a choice, I would not be here. But I do not have a choice, unless I want to disobey an order from a superior officer. Which I do not. I do not blame you for being upset at the situation and I will do my best to stay out-of-the-way while I am here," says Specialist Lorrea Trippolis before she turns to walk back to the front of the house.

"Huh, well, Liara, sounds like she doesn't want to be here anymore than you want her here." remarks the human archeologist. Cass gives Liara a sympathetic look. "Can you at least try to be nice? She is doing her duty and following orders. Would you want someone in your position treating Kaja like you are treating Specialist Trippolis?"

The Shadow Broker stays silent, thinking over what Cassandra is saying. "No, I wouldn't. I know I've been rude. I'll go and talk to her." Liara leaves to talk to the young asari. When Liara walks around the corner, Specialist Trippolis is sitting cross-legged on the ground next to the house. "Specialist, I've been rude to you for no reason. Your arrival is unexpected, but that doesn't excuse me for being rude. Please, forgive me for that."

"I understand, Dr. T'Soni. I don't understand why I was sent here in the first place, but I am to do what the Lieutenant instructs me to do. So, I'll keep watch until she says different. Really, ma'am, it's okay," says Specialist Trippolis as she stands to face the Shadow Broker.

"Okay. I'll leave you alone then, Specialist," replies Liara. The elder asari walks back to join Cassandra. They sit and talk about archeology and what Dr. Mitchell hopes to find at the dig site on Feros.

–

After dinner, Kaja is in her bedroom watching Cass pack her bags. "If you don't want to leave tonight, we can wait until morning. I thought it would be a good idea for me to leave tonight to take Trippolis back to Thessia. My mom doesn't want her here."

"We're going to Thessia first? Pack what's left of your apartment then we take me to Feros? That's the itinerary?" asks Cass. She zips the last bag. She faces the asari, "I was hoping to get a good night's sleep."

Kaja grabs the bag and slings it over her right shoulder. "Then we can wait until tomorrow."

The asari starts to remove the bag when Cass stops her, "No, we should go soon. Your mom seems anxious to take Specialist Trippolis back to Thessia. Or maybe it's to get your things and bring you back here. You'll notice she agreed rather quickly when you suggested it."

"Yes, she did. I think it's more about Trippolis than me, but maybe you're correct. I've put my mom through a lot since I've been home. I've put you through too much too. I'm sorry, Cass." remarks Kaja. She picks up her case containing the extranet terminal. "I suppose we're ready to go. I only need to take this with me." She lifts the case with her right arm.

Dr. Mitchell takes the case from Kaja's hand. She kisses the asari tenderly. "Let's go, sweetie. I'll carry your case since you have my bags. Doesn't that hurt your shoulder?"

"Sorta, but I can deal with it until we get on the shuttle," answers Kaja. She has one bag over her right shoulder and is carrying the other one with her right hand. They couple make their way to the shuttle.

As they walk by the kitchen table, Cass grabs the other extranet terminal. "Don't want to forget this."

"No, we don't," grins Kaja.

Kaja and Cass walk up to the shuttle. Kaja opens the door and with Cass' help removes the bag from her shoulder. The asari heads back to the house, when she remembers she needs to turn in one of her pistols. Cass takes the bags and moves them from the door. She isn't sure where to put them, so she puts them on the floor under the seats. The archeologist puts Kaja's case in on of the seats. She puts her terminal next to her two bags. Dr. Mitchell wonders if she brought enough clothes or stuff with her. Worse comes to worse, she'll contact Kaja and have her either send it or bring what she needs to Feros.

Specialist Lorrea Trippolis enters the shuttle. Her eyes survey the interior of the shuttle. The young huntress gives Dr. Mitchell a nod and a grin before sitting in a seat across from the human. Trippolis is sorry she's going back to Thessia so quickly after arriving. She understands the situation, but is a little sad that Lt. T'Soni is getting a medical discharged before her shoulder has time to heal. Specialist Trippolis knows there is something else going on with the Lieutenant. She hasn't been in the military for more than a century, but she has never seen anyone given two months worth of shore leave at one time. The young asari is Kaja's partner, but she knows it's not her place to ask. She sits in silence until everyone is aboard the shuttle.

Liara walks into Kaja's room when she hears Kaja's voice muttering a little loudly wondering where her two pistols went. "Looking for these?" asks Liara as she approaches Kaja with both pistols in her hands. She hands them to her daughter handle first.

Lt. T'Soni takes the pistol from Liara's left hand. "Thanks, I suppose. Afraid I would use one?"

"Being cautious, little one. Where do you want this other one?" replies Liara with a grin.

"You can put it back where you had it. Which I'm sure is the weapon safe," says Kaja. She gives her mom a hug. "I love you, mom. Thanks for everything."

Liara hugs Kaja tightly, "I love you too, Kaja. You're welcome. Ready to go?"

"Yes, I think so," replies the huntress. Kaja glances over to the memory shard sitting on the top shelf of her desk. She runs a mental checklist of what she brought with her and what she needs to return. The only items she brought from Thessia that needs turning in is her extranet terminal and her pistol. She has several more tems at her apartment, she will have to pick up before seeing Matriarch Jilianea.

Liara stops at the Prothean artifact in the study. The bottom half of the display case contains a weapons safe. The Shadow Broker puts Kaja's personal pistol back in the safe and grabs a small pistol size case for Kaja to use for the time being. She hands the case to her eldest daughter. "Here you can put your pistol in this. There is enough room for terminal clips."

Kaja takes the case from her mother. "Thanks." She takes the handful of terminal clips out of her pocket and puts them in the case next to the pistol. "Mom, I think I'm ready now."

"Okay, let's go," says Liara as she pats her daughter on the right shoulder. Before they head to the hanger, Liara double checks to make sure all security features are in place and turned on.

Mother and daughter both enter the shuttle. Liara heads to the cockpit and prepares the shuttle. Kaja sits next to Cass. T'Soni puts both cases in a compartment next to the seats. She shows both Cass and Specialist Trippolis where they can store their gear for the flight to Thessia then to Feros.

After showing Trippolis and Cass where to store their bags, Kaja hit a few locks under the seats and pulls out a bed big enough for two to sleep on. Lt. T'Soni instructs the Specialist on how to unlock the small bed. The Specialist declines the offer politely. Grabbing two pillows from storage, Kaja tossed them at Cass. Kaja sits up on the slide out bed, while Cass lies next to the asari with her head on Kaja's lap. It doesn't take Dr. Mitchell long to fall asleep in Kaja's lap.

Kaja has her right arm around Cass' shoulder. She sits and thinks some about what she is going to do next. Besides getting her mental state in order and rehabbing the wounded shoulder, Kaja has no idea what to do about a career. Find something fulfilling is what Cass thinks she needs to do. The asari isn't sure what that entails yet. She is sure she'll find it soon enough. First things first. Get to Thessia and sign the discharge papers, pack her apartment, then take Cass to Feros.

Lt. T'Soni looks over to Specialist Trippolis to see the younger huntress goofing around with her omni-tool. Kaja grins at Lorrea, gives Cass a peck on her head, and closes her eyes. Kaja's journey in the military is coming to an end, but the asari knows the next stage in her life's journey is going to turn out better than the military stage. Kaja T'Soni is confident about that. She is also confident she will find the answers to some of her questions in the months to come. The months when she is is living with mom on Elysium and Cass is living on Feros.

Kaja knows her mental state is over a century in the making and she's prepared for it to take months to fix. With Cass giving Kaja the memory shard, Kaja has started feeling better about Cass helping her through this. The asari is more concerned about her mental state than she is about her left shoulder healing properly. The more Kaja thinks about things, the more exhausted she gets. She slides down to a more prone position and falls asleep. When she wakes up, the next stage in her life will begin.

–

A/N: This is the end of part 1. I will start posting part 2 tomorrow. It will be a daily post. Mostly because I feel I screwed up and started posting this story before I should have. The longer I worked on it the more I was realizing I was missing details, but by then it was too late to fix it because of where I needed to add details those chapters where posted already.

Part 2 has some short chapters. There is an epilogue to this story. It's another reason I'm doing the daily post, so you don't have to wait several more weeks to get the ending.

Someone asked last week about the stories I have planned. Outside of part 2, I have two more Kaja based stories to post. They are set after the epilogue.

See everyone tomorrow for the beginning of part 2. Which will be it's own story and rated M for language.


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

Eight months later

Archeological Dig Site-Feros

Dr. Cassandra Mitchell sits at a table carefully cleaning an unknown object. The site has been full of unknown objects. The objects are not Prothean, too primitive looking. For the past six months, Dr. Mitchell has tried to figure out not only how old the pieces are, but which cycle they are from. She has sent a few pieces back to Earth over two months ago. Cass still hasn't heard anything back about the pieces she sent to Earth.

The dig site is bigger than expected and full of unknown artifacts. Because of that, the Alliance has sent a small team of scientists and a squad of marines to help Dr. Mitchell and her students maintain the site. The scientists are as stumped about the pieces as Cassandra is. Dr. Mitchell considers contacting Dr. Liara T'Soni about the artifacts, but Liara is dealing with a situation on the Citadel involving Kaja. Cass hasn't heard from the former huntress in almost two months. Liara keeps telling her everything is fine and Kaja is unable to contact anyone off the Citadel. That hasn't stopped Cass from worrying about her girlfriend.

A young female marine walks towards Dr. Mitchell. The marine doesn't look older than twenty. The young woman with short jet-black hair says as she approaches the archeologist, "Excuse me, Dr. Mitchell. There is a private shuttle inbound requesting your presence at the landing zone. I do believe the owner of the shuttle is..." The private looks at her omni-tool quickly to verify the owner of the shuttle, "...L. T'Soni. From Elysium."

Cass bring her lips together to form an 'O'. "Oh, okay. How long before the shuttle lands?" Stunned by the news there is a shuttle approaching and it's owned by Liara T'Soni. The last person she is expecting is Liara. She gets a little excited because maybe it's Kaja not Liara. Or both.

"Five to ten minutes, Doctor," answers the female marine. "I'm to escort you to the shuttle."

Cass hears the time then starts thinking who is in the shuttle again and didn't hear the marine say she is to escort her to the shuttle. "I'll be there in a few minutes," says Dr. Mitchell as she uses the brush to carefully clean the unknown object.

The jet-black haired woman repeats herself, "I'm to escort you to the shuttle, Dr. Mitchell."

"Oh," says Cass before she gets up from the table and leaves the artifact she is cleaning and studying. She walks with the Alliance marine to the landing area on the far side of the dig site. Between the dig site and the landing area is the living quarters for all the personal at the site. The last building is the small cantina a couple of students started shortly after arriving on Feros.

When they arrive at the landing pad, the shuttle is within eyesight. After a perfect landing, the shuttle door opens with an asari emerging from the shuttle. A big, bright smile appears on Cassandra's face when she sees who is in the shuttle. The human with hazel-colored eyes wants to run into Kaja's arms, but remains calm and walks over to the former huntress.

Kaja T'Soni takes a few steps before Cass wraps her arms around the asari. For the first time in months, Kaja can wrap both arms around Cassandra's waist. Kaja holds Cass tight against her body and whispers, "I've missed you, Cass. I'm sorry, I've been out of contact. It wasn't by choice."

Putting a little space between her and the asari, Cass moves her head so she can give Kaja a passionate kiss. The kiss lingers long enough for the two Alliance marines to walk away. Cass pulls away from the asari saying, "I love you, Kaja T'Soni, but what is going on? I've not heard from you for the past two months?" There is a mixture of happiness and concern with a hint of anger in Cass' tone.

An impish grin appears on Kaja's face. She looks around to see if anyone is pay attention to them. No one seems like they are pay attention, but that's doesn't mean they aren't listening for any type of gossip to tell their buddy during the off-duty hours. "Ah, C-Sec custody," says Kaja.

"What?!" exclaims Cass. She places her hand on Kaja's cheek.

Kaja moves Cass' hand from her check, places a soft kiss on it, and asks, "May we go some place...ah...more private?" She kisses Cass' hand again. "I love you too, Cass."

"I have a small living quarters. We can go there," replies Cass. Kaja kisses Cass' lips quickly before grabbing her bags. Cass takes one of Kaja's bags and heads down the row of prefab building they are using for housing. The archeologist's quarters is the last door on the right side of the road. She opens the door to reveal a living area about the size of Kaja's Elysium apartment. Except there is no kitchen area. There is a full-size bed with a three cushion sofa with an ottoman. There is also a long rectangle desk with a computer terminal plus Cass has the portable terminal on the desk as well. And a deck chair with wheels. There are few shelves hanging on the walls and they are mostly empty.

Kaja puts her bags on the floor near the door. The first bag she opens has the Prothean memory shard and the artifact's display case. She takes both the case and the artifact out of her bag. Putting the shard in the display case, the asari puts it on one of the empty shelves above the desk. "I am sorry, Cass. I never intended to be out of contact for two months. Hell, I didn't think I was going to be in C-Sec custody for two months either." Kaja sits on the couch, puts her left arm on the back of the couch, and rubs her neck with her right hand.

Cass joins Kaja on the couch. She leans against the other arm of the couch and puts her feet in Kaja's lap. "I can't wait to hear what happened, Kaja." The only thing Cass knows is something happened on the Citadel involving Kaja. She is fine, but unable to contact anyone. "Thank you for having your mom keep me updated. I'm worried about you, sweetie."

Kaja takes off Cass' boots and socks. The asari starts to rub her thumbs on the balls of Cass' left foot. "I got a tip from Specialist Trippolis about an assassin waiting for me when I got to the Citadel. Lorrea was on Elysium following on a lead from a message from Anika's cousin, Jimmy. He's been convicted and in prison for attempted kidnapping and attempted murder. He is serving his time in a prison on Elysium. Even after my discharge, Matriarch Jilianea was still looking into Eclipse. I doubt Lorrea freelanced going to Elysium. She follows her orders without question. She also wouldn't do something without the Matriarch knowing about it."

"Eclipse still a threat?" asks Dr. Mitchell. She closes her eyes as she enjoys the massage she is receiving.

"No, they are not. That problem went away the other day. And why C-Sec allowed me to leave. Cass, I wasn't held because I did something wrong. They kept moving me from different apartments in the shittiest part of the Citadel while under C-Sec protection. By order of the asari Councilor. I only had contact with two people. Liv and my lawyer. Liv got the lawyer for me," replies Kaja. She picks up Cass' right foot and starts to use her thumbs to massage the human's foot.

Cass opens her eyes and looks at the asari sitting on the other side of the couch. "I'm confused. Why would the Councilor order your protection?"

"Huh, yea, well." Kaja looks over to Cass with a slight grin on her face. "When I got to the Citadel, I noticed the assassin as soon as I got off the transport at the dock. He wasn't very good. I was one of the last ones off the transport, so the area had cleared out. He took a shot at me. Since I brought up my barrier, the shot deflected off it and hit a wall. He took off running and I gave chase." The asari gave the human a look of regret when she sees the look Cass is giving her.

Cassandra glares at the asari, "You did what? You told me you wasn't going to go after Eclipse." She moves her feet from Kaja's lap and puts them back on the floor. "You lied to me, Kaja."

This is the moment that is going to test all the progress Kaja has made with her therapist over the six months before Kaja took her trip to the Citadel. "I'm sorry, Cass. I went after him without hesitation. It was a reflex to everything I've been told since I can remember plus my huntress training. Cass, my dear, that instinct doesn't go away because I left the military. It may never go away." Kaja gets off the couch and walks over to one of two windows in the room. She puts her hands behind her back and looks out the window. "He didn't even get back to his car before I put him in a stasis field. Then without a second thought, I threw a warp field and it sorta...caused...an explosion. A few minutes later, C-Sec shows up. They were a little slow at reacting to the gun shot. At that point, C-Sec placed me under arrest." Kaja closes her eyes and shakes her head. She balls up her right hand then releases then does it again while smacking her fist against her outer thigh.

Cass has her hands covering her face and her elbows on top of her knees. The human isn't sure why she is getting so upset with Kaja. She knows this is what Kaja is going to do. Go after the bad guys. Especially ones who are trying to kill her or her loved ones. Cass is almost certain Liara would do the same thing. Go after the person shooting at her. Not only is Kaja like her father, Commander Shepard. She is also like her mother, Dr. Liara T'Soni in some aspects. The younger asari might not agree with that assessment, but it is how Cassandra Mitchell sees it.

She gets off the couch and joins Kaja by the window. She stands behind Kaja so she can wrap her arms around the asari and puts her chin on Kaja's right shoulder, "I don't know why I'm getting mad at you, Kaja. You did what I expect you will always do." She moves to face Kaja. As she looks into the asari's ocean blue-colored eyes, a smile appears on Cass' face. She is smiling because she still sees in those eyes, the asari she is in love with. Even if she is a little annoyed with Kaja about being out of contact for almost two months. "How did you go from being under arrest to under protection?"

"I know why you're upset with me and I don't blame you. I said I wouldn't go after Eclipse, but this guy was so amateurish I would have spotted him without being tipped off before hand. And he shot at me, Cass. What do you expect me to do?"asks Kaja.

Dr. Mitchell remains silent to think about what does she expect Kaja to do? "I expect you to do what you did, sweetie. I don't know why I am getting upset with you. I'm sorry, Kaja. Please continue."

Rubbing her forehead, Kaja continues her story, "Since there wasn't much left of the assassin after the explosion. They scraped some samples for DNA testing, but that was about it. C-Sec took me to their headquarters and put me in a nice cushy room. Once they figured out I wasn't lying and they got the name of the assassin. He had no association with Eclipse He was low life thug hired by Jimmy and he is still in jail on Elysium. So Jimmy gets another attempted murder charge against him and by the Citadel this time. When the new asari Councilor, Annavas, I think is her name. Anyway, when she read the C-Sec report she stepped in. Between the Councilor and the lawyer Liv hired for me, C-Sec only held me for a day or was it two? Then they moved to several different safe houses over the past two months. The Councilor knew about the deal between me and Tevos. She also knew about Eclipse and contacted Matriarch Jilianea about it. Needless to say, Cass, the last two months were horrible. And I never want to go through that again." She wraps her arms around Cass and holds the human.

"It's okay, sweetie. You're home now." Cass rubs her hand over Kaja's back. "One last question then you don't have to talk about it again. What happened to Eclipse?"

"A Spectre took out Sederis. Then the Spectre might have let a few krogan troops into their base on Omega and then the one on Illium," replies Kaja in a stoic tone. "The krogan are Blood Pack. So as far as any one knows, Blood Pack took over Eclipse."

It is shocking to Cass to hear what happened with Eclipse. Especially since the Council ordered an assassination. Even if the target is a criminal. Cass is still surprised by their action. "Why would the Council send a Spectre after Eclipse because of you? I don't understand. Is that the official story or unofficial?" asks the human.

"I don't know if that is the official story or not. It's what one of the C-Sec officers assigned to watch me said before they let me go. I felt like a prisoner and I didn't do anything but defend myself. Councilor Annavas and the other Councilors have had enough of the Terminus thugs harassing supply lines and with Eclipse. They went after a military officer from a Council Race. Even though my discharge was medical. The Councilor feels if Eclipse hadn't shot me in the shoulder with modded ammo, I would still be on active duty," says Kaja before she takes one step and sits on the foot of the bed. "I don't want to talk about it anymore, Cass. It's what happened. Please, believe me." Kaja lies on her stomach with her arms folded under her head. She is facing the window and watching people mulling about the dig site.

Dr. Mitchell believes the asari. As unbelievable the story is, she can see it happening to Kaja. Cass straddles Kaja's lower back and starts rubbing on her shoulders. The human's hands move from the asari's shoulders to her neck. She leans down and lays soft kisses on the folds on the back of Kaja's neck. Soft sounds escape the asari's lips with each kiss Cass places on her neck. With each sound coming from the asari, makes the human's kisses more erotic and sensual.

Kaja slides out from under Cass when she notices one of the younger humans watching them. She closes the curtain part of the way before Cass grabs the back of Kaja's shirt and pulls her back on the bed. She says so softly, quietly Kaja barely heard it, "Let them watch." before she attacks Kaja's neck with her tongue and lips. More soft moans escape the asari's lips as her hands fumble with the zipper to Cass' pants. Kaja finally gets the zipper to corporate and the pants end up quickly on the floor. Followed by even quicker are the rest of their clothes.

Since Kaja is able to use both hands, they explore every centimeter of Cass' body. The human arches her back to give the asari more room to work with. Kaja's right hand lightly caresses the expose flesh of Cass' lower torso. She brings her left hand up the human's outer thigh and over the hip. The asari grabs Cass enough to force the human on to her back. There is a hunger in the asari's eyes. It's the same hunger and desire Cass' body is radiating with each caress or flick of the blue fingers across her skin.

"Relax, Cass." says Kaja before her eyes turn from their normal ocean-blue color to solid black. Those are the only two words spoken between the bondmates for the next several hours. Their nervous systems intertwine with each other being one entity. Every move they make is in perfect harmony. The only sounds heard from the couple are moans and gasps from both the asari and the human. Which at times is heard by others if they are close enough to the building.

The older humans are trying their best to ignore the sounds of pure sexual pleasure coming from Cass' living quarters. A few of the grad students are taking bets on how long they last for. The shortest bet is ten minutes. Which makes everyone laugh who are taking part of the bet. The longest bet is until dinner. Which made everyone shake their head and saying, "No way, will they last that long."

Dinner time comes and goes. Still no sign of either Cassandra Mitchell or Kaja T'Soni. The cantina opens at 1900 and closes at 2300 Sunday through Thursday. Stays open until 0100 Friday and Saturday. Dr. Mitchell's only rule is, don't come to the dig site drunk or hung over. If anyone does, the cantina will close and will not reopen. Most of the people at the dig site go there for the a drink or two. Some of the Alliance personal play poker at one of the tables in the corner away from the bar. The small building is starting to fill up and the students notice Dr. Mitchell is still in her quarters with the asari.

"Why is it every time we join, it's sunny out, but when we're done it's dark?" asks Cass when she finally regains her breath. She points to the window with the moonlight shining through.

Kaja gives Cass a quick kiss, "I don't know. I do know, melding with you is like nothing I've ever experience before.

Cass brings her hand to her forehead, "We missed dinner. We might be eating out of machines for dinner."

"I think I filled up on Dr. Mitchell tonight." jokes Kaja. "We can always say screw dinner and stay in bed until morning."

Cass gives the asari a sideways look. "Still hungry, sweetie?" asks Cass as she presses her lips firmly against Kaja's lips. They roll over and with Kaja on top Their lips never break contact while they move about.

The asari's eyes instantly turn black when Cass grabs at an overly sensitive area on the asari's lower back. "Oh, Goddess, yes." replies Kaja before she presses her thigh tighter against Cass' inner thighs and starts kissing behind the human's ear. The aura of lust and desire fills the room and seeps to the surrounding area near the living quarters. No one at the dig site sees either of them until the morning.

–

The next morning, Kaja wakes up before Cass does. The asari is loving how she is now able to hold her dear with both arms around the human. Because of the damage caused by the modded ammo, Kaja is unable to lift her left arm above her head. She is able to hold is straight out to the side and forward, but is unable to lift it past shoulder height. When Cass starts to stir, Kaja gives her a tender squeeze with both arms, "Good morning, my dear."

"It's the best morning I've had in a long time, sweetie," replies Cass as she kisses Kaja.

The asari smiles at the human lying next to her, "Yes, it is." Kaja leans closer to Cass to plant a kiss on the human's lips.

After Cass breaks the kiss, she says, "I need to get cleaned up and get ready for work I don't know what you plan on doing while I working. I can't take the day off like I did yesterday." Cass gets out of bed and grabs her robe and a towel.

The asari grins, "I'll manage. I need to contact my mom and a few others. I should have done that yesterday, but well. You know. I do have a job offer to consider. We can discuss it when your work day is over. I love you, Cass."

"Sounds good. I love you too, sweetie." Cass kisses Kaja quickly then heads to the showers. Dr. Mitchell has a private living quarters, but everyone shares the showers and toilets. Including the Alliance marines. When Dr. Mitchell finally comes out of her quarters, a few students start clapping. Cass puts a smile on her face, shakes her head, and walks to the showers.

A few minutes later Kaja T'Soni walks into the showers. Cass is the only person using the showers. "Looks like your students enjoyed our...ah...mmm...show yesterday."

"I agree and I don't care." Cass is rinsing the shampoo from her hair. The human quickly finishes washing herself, so she can get to work. Dr. Mitchell puts on her robe, walks closer to Kaja without getting wet again. "Kaja, I should show you where everything is. We are slowly turning into a small colony. I'll be waiting for you in our room."

The asari nods her head in acknowledgment while Kaja lets the water run over her head and the back of her neck. She smiles with teeth showing when she watches Cass turn and walk away. Kaja moves her head back to let the water hit her in the face. For the first time in two months, Kaja feels free. Free to come and go and not have an escort right next to her or right behind her. Free to contact people besides secret meetings with her youngest sister, Olivia. Kaja lets the water turn cold before she turns the shower off and quickly dries herself off. Wrapping a towel around her slender blue body, Kaja walks back to the her room.

Cass dresses in a pair of navy blue pants, a short-sleeved pink shirt, and boots. She also has a bucket hat on her head. Dr. Mitchell sits at the desk looking through an old book on artifacts from Earth. She carefully turns the pages and looks over some of the pictures of vases, pitchers, and cups. Cass brings her fingers and plays with her lower lips. Pulling it some then letting the lip go. She keeps at it until she stands up and walks outside.

The Alliance scientist, Dr. Harris Jacobson, is talking to one of the students about a piece the student finished cleaning. Dr. Mitchell walks over to the older human. "Excuse me, Dr. Jacobson, I think I may have found something interesting." Cass watches Kaja enter their room. A smile appears on her face when she sees the asari walk by.

"What is it, Dr. Mitchell?" asks Dr. Jacobson. The older human is in his sixties. He is six-foot tall. Average height for a male. He has brown eyes and gray hair. Some of the students think the scientist looks like someone was hit in the face too many times with his wide flat looking nose.

"If you wait right here, I'll show you," replies Cass. She turns and heads back to her room. Kaja is fully dressed and sitting on the couch with her feet on the ottoman. "Give me a few minutes. I need to show Dr. Jacobson something. I'll be right back. Try not to stray too far," winks Cass as she grabs the book with her finger on the page she wants to show Dr. Jacobson and walks back outside.

Kaja watches Cass come into the apartment, say something, grab a book , then quickly leave. Kaja goes outside and sits on the steps. She takes in the surroundings. Seems peaceful to the asari, but the military presence makes her wonder how peaceful this place really is. Kaja looks to her left and sees a group of three male students and one female students all four of them are looking in her direction until Kaja makes eye contact with one of the males. The eye contact with the student causes him to walk away and he takes his friends with him.

Kaja looks to her right, she sees a lot of fresh dug dirt and what looks like a big hole in the ground. The asari thinks this is the main ruin where they are finding everything. The sun peeks out from behind some clouds and shines bright. Kaja leans back on the stair, closes her eyes, and enjoys the sunshine and fresh air. She starts thinking about the job offer from C-Sec. Nothing beats actual sun and air. Living on the Citadel would be nice, but the air and sunlight are artificial. Kaja remembers the short time they stayed there when she was a child and how she thought it was too crowded and busy.

A century and half later, Kaja still feels that way. Is working for C-Sec, heading up a new task force what she really wants? Kaja isn't sure. The Executor along with the Council are wanting to push back against the mercenaries from the Terminus Systems who are conducting illegal activities on the Citadel and in Council Space. Maybe working away from the Citadel would be best, but what would Cass think? Kaja opens her eyes, shakes her head at the thought of being gone for days or weeks at a time and possibly with little or no contact with each other.

Cass grins when she see Kaja outside enjoying the day. "It's a nice day today. Want to take a walk, so I can show you around. Or go inside and talk? Your choice."

Kaja looks up to see Cass hovering over her. It's a view the asari enjoys seeing. With a smile on her face, Kaja answers, "We can go for a walk."

The human offers her hand to help Kaja off the steps. The former huntress takes it and gets on her feet. Cass starts showing Kaja around the site. First place she shows the asari is the ruin itself. They don't bother any of the students still combing through the area. Next, she shows Kaja the cafe. It's not much of a cafe. They have one hot meal a day and eat from the vending machines the rest of the time. It beats the field rations, Cass has had at other sites.

While they are near the machines, they both grab a bite to eat. Neither has eaten anything since yesterday and Kaja really hasn't had much to eat in a couple of days. Kaja grabs another sandwich from the machine and eats it while Cass shows her around. As they walk past the cantina, Kaja asks, "You allow your students to run a bar? I'm surprised by that, Cass."

"They are all legal drinking age and adults. So far, no one has gotten drunk and into any fights and there hasn't been any one hung over either. I did give them rules to follow, Kaja," replies Cass as she leads Kaja back to their room. After Cass closes the door, she sits at her desk, sets the book on the desk, then says, "I got some news from Dr. Fredrric when I was showing Dr. Jacobson some of the similarities in the artifacts in this book," Cass puts her left hand on the book. "The Alliance is taking over the site. They told the University of Penn, they are taking over the site and they want the students and I to leave within the next two days."

"Why? Something else here they want to keep secret?" asks Kaja. She is sitting on the ottoman, facing Cass.

Dr. Mitchell slumps her shoulders and rubs her temples. "In a way, I'm glad. This has been frustrating ruin to deal with. Everyone agrees. What is here isn't Prothean. But no one knows which species used these items or how old they are. I did notice when thumbing through this book some of the pitchers and vases had designs similar to items found in the UK dating back to 1 CE and before. That doesn't mean humans were here before ExoGeni formed a colony here. It means some species made items like humans did on Earth. Majority of this planet is a big Prothean metropolis. What we found here is too primitive and not Prothean."

The human with hazel-colored eyes moves from the desk to the couch. "I know that didn't answer your question. I don't know why the Alliance is telling us to leave. I'll be honest, Kaja. I don't care. I'm ready to leave and go back to Elysium." Cass sits on the couch running her fingers through her shoulder length hair.

"I think you should contact the university and see what they say. Or is Dr. Fredrric from the university?" Kaja sits next to Cass and holds the human's hand.

"Dr. Fredrric is Alliance and the man in charge now. I guess you could say, Kaja. I just got fired, but I can't leave until the students do. I'm glad you're here." Cass sighs and leans against the asari. "Perfect timing too. You arrive and now we can leave together." She kisses Kaja before getting off the couch to talk to her students. "I need to talk to my students, to tell them to pack their things. I doubt they will want to leave, but we don't have a choice."

Kaja sits on the couch after Cass leaves to talk to the students. She debates whether or not to contact her therapist and her mother or just her mom. If they are going back to Elysium in a day or two, she can wait to contact Dr. Tattius. Kaja grabs the portable terminal and sets it on the ottoman. The asari types in her password and the terminal comes to life. A few more keystrokes and Liara in holo form appears. "Hi, mom."

"Hello, Kaja. Make it to Feros?" asks the Shadow Broker. Liara already knows about the Alliance taking over the site. That information has already crossed her desk. She feels bad for Dr. Mitchell because the asari knows why the Alliance is taking it over. The Alliance scientists feel Dr. Mitchell is in over her head and at times she seems unfocused. Too bad, Liara can't intervene in the situation. As much as she wants to, the Shadow Broker knows she needs to treat Cassandra like she treats her daughters and not meddle in their affairs when information about them crosses her desk.

"Yes, I got here yesterday during the afternoon. It looks like we will be back on Elysium in a day or two. So, I can finally return your shuttle. Mom, thanks for letting me to continue to use it after what happened on the Citadel," comments the eldest T'Soni daughter. She leans back and places her right arm across the back of the couch.

"So soon? Well, you can always come here. I have plenty of room," says the Shadow Broker. Liara smiles at Kaja. It's the first time she's seen her since she left for the Citadel and Liara thinks her daughter looks good. Maybe a little ragged around the edges, but she still looks good. "How are you doing?"

The former huntress answers, "I'm good, mom. Unsure about the job C-Sec offered me before I left yesterday. They want my answer soon."

"Take your time with it and talk to Cassandra about it. Then you'll know if you should take the job or not. If they don't like how long you take to think it over, it's not worth taking, Kaja." says Liara with her motherly advice. "I'll see you both soon. I have another call. I love you, Kaja." The holo of Liara disappears.

Kaja doesn't even have time to say "Goodbye or I love you" before Liara terminates the call. She is almost afraid to check her messages. Two months worth of messages are waiting for the asari to read. Kaja's fingers move across the keys and opens her messages. "Oh, crap. Over a thousand." She starts to delete all the spam messages. The number drops to three hundred eighty-six messages. Most of those are from Cass.

Kaja creates a 'need to read' folder and puts all of Cass' messages in the newly created folder. She doesn't have the desire to read them now. She has a feeling they will bring her nothing but sadness and regret. Two emotions she can't afford to feel today. Not with Cass finding out the Alliance relieved her of her duties. So, she reads the two messages from her sister Gaia instead.

The first message is Gaia complaining about how this movie she is working on is going to flop and desperately wants to quit the project, but knows if she does. It gives a bad impression to other directors and producers. Gaia's second message is how she hopes everything is okay and Liv contacted her and told her what was going on. Kaja replies to Gaia and lets her know she is fine, on Feros with Cass, and probably headed back to Elysium in a day or two. And she asks if the movie shoot she was complaining so much about is over yet.

After sending her message to Gaia, Kaja shuts off the terminal and closes the case. She puts it back on the desk and returns to sitting on the couch. Cass storms back into the living quarters, grabs her bags and starts to hastily pack her clothes. She looks over the couch and sees Kaja giving her a curious look, but isn't saying anything. The patience the asari always shows is a trait Cass loves about Kaja more than anything else. "We have to leave within the next hour. I don't think you have unpacked much. I have a few things to grab, so we can leave."

"Okay." Kaja grabs the few dirty clothes she has and shoves them into a bag. Everything else is still in her bags. Everything except for the Prothean memory shard and the display case for it. Kaja grabs the display case and removes the shard from it and puts the items into her bag. She wraps a shirt around the display case and the shard. "I'm done. Need some help? I can actually help this time."

Dr. Cassandra Mitchell stops packing to look over at Kaja. "There should be a box on the floor under the desk to put all the book on the desk in. I'll explain once we get on the shuttle and leave. All I am saying now, this is bullshit." She points to the desk then goes back to putting her clothes in bags.

Kaja nods without saying anything and starts packing the books. Putting the last book in the box and closes it, Kaja puts the box next to her bags. She walks over to Cass and pulls her in close and holds the human in her arms. "What do you need me to do, Cass?"

Cass looks around the room. The shelves are empty except for a items provided by the company contracted to assemble the prefab building and to furnish the rooms. "You can start taking our things to the shuttle. I want to make sure I have all my things before we leave."

"Okay, my dear," answers Kaja before she puts a soft kiss on Cass' left cheek. Before she picks up her bags and the box, the former huntress turns to say, "I love you." Kaja puts a bag over each shoulder. The lightest bag hangs over the left shoulder. She carries the third bag in her hand along with the box of books. As she walks to the shuttle, Kaja starts wondering if she is the reason the Alliance is taking over the site and sending the students and Cass home. By the time she gets to the shuttle, she thinks maybe someone contacted someone else complaining about what yesterday's activities.

Kaja stows her bags and the box of books away. She leaves the shuttle and heads back to help Cass. Dr. Mitchell meets her half way between the shuttle and the living quarters. Cass walks past Kaja without saying anything with a scowl on her face. Kaja looks towards the living quarter and sees a human who she thinks is Dr. Fredrric. She walks briskly to catch up to Cass. Kaja takes one of the bags and the extranet terminal case from Cass' hand and walks next to her. Once they get inside the shuttle, Cass puts her belongings in a storage compartment and sits in a seat with a foul look on her face.

In the cockpit, Kaja turns on all the shuttle systems. Waiting for all the computers to come online, Kaja peeks her head out the cockpit door, "There is a co-pilot seat if you want to join me up here." Cass only shakes her head. "Okay, if you change your mind, feel free to join me." Kaja turns her attention to piloting the shuttle when the all the systems are ready. The old Shepard/T'Soni family shuttle takes off from the planet Feros heading to the Mass Relay to make the jump to the Vetus System.

Dr. Cassandra Mitchell sits and stews in her frustration and her anger at the Alliance and at Penn until they make the jump to the Vetus System. Cass finally gets out of her seat and joins Kaja in the cockpit. "They are throwing me under the bus, Kaja. Blaming me for not finding the answers in eight months. The Alliance thinks I'm unable to run a dig site and the university agrees. I sent a few artifacts to Earth before you went to the Citadel and I still had not heard anything back about the finds. But it's my fault no one knows what we are unearthing. It's bullshit."

"Cass, be honest with me, how much did your work suffer because of me disappearing without contact?" asks Kaja. The asari programs the auto-pilot for the rest of the trip. Elysium is on the far side of the star and at the furthest point from the Mass Relay, so the trip will take a few hours longer than normal.

"I did my job, it was the off-hours that got hard. Knowing I couldn't see you on the screen telling me about your day. Or how you can't wait to come and see me. Yes, you being unreachable affected me. I don't think my actual work suffered. I didn't know what we were dealing with six months ago, let alone two. We're not finding any usable DNA, but it's my fault. So, no, it's not your fault I got let go. I'm sorry, you don't need to hear me rant about what happened," responds Dr. Mitchell.

Kaja turns her chair to face Cass sitting in the co-pilot's chair, she places her ankle on her knee, and smiles to the human. "Don't be sorry. If we can't tell each other everything, then who can we tell everything to? I don't want any secrets between us, Cass. I contacted my mom before we made the jump through the relay, so she knows we are on our way home. If that is where you want to live, we can go anywhere."

A slight grin appears on Cass' face. The first thing Cass plans on doing when she gets back to Elysium is contacting Dr. Reinhart about returning to the museum. "It's where I want to live, Kaja. I like living on Elysium. It's a good mix of different cultures and there are plenty of things to do. Maybe we can go ride a few rides now that you have healed your shoulder."

"We can. I don't have any restrictions. Only thing is I can't put my arm above my head." Kaja moves her left arm up and it doesn't go higher than shoulder height. "Cass, I got a job offer, but I don't think I'm going to take it. I don't think I want to live on the Citadel. Do you?" asks Kaja.

"C-Sec offer you something? Or your sister, Liv?" asks Cass back without answering the question Kaja asked her.

"I can always go work with Liv. That offer is always in place. She is willing to open another department to her computer security business and offer personal protection if I want to head that department. We've talked about it off and on for several decades. To answer your question, yes C-Sec offered me a nice position actually. To head a special task force to go against the mercenaries groups from the Terminus Systems and deal with them as I see fit. I would be working for C-Sec, but with the Citadel Council approval to go off the Citadel and deal with problems within Citadel Space. That includes Alliance Space. I wouldn't exactly be C-Sec or a Spectre, but sorta a combo of the two and I could pick who works on the task force. I would either be stuck behind a deck and on the Citadel or gone all the time. I'm not sure I like the idea of either one. Do you?"

Cass thinks Kaja isn't being fair. She keeps wanting her input and Cass isn't wanting to give her an answer. Cass thinks she is being selfish, but since Kaja is asking she'll give the asari her answer. She says, "Kaja, I want you home every night. I'd understand if you do something and have to take trips, but I don't want you gone for days or weeks at a time. Which sounds like this job offer is going to do. I know I sound selfish, but I know you, you'll be in the field working. Not sitting behind a desk. Actually, I have a hard time seeing you behind a desk."

"You're not selfish, Cass. Being home is what I want too. I'll start looking when we get home. Mom's house okay until we find jobs? Or until we find an apartment? I do have a small income every month. I really don't have to work. I do make enough to have a small apartment. About the size of the one I rented before..." Kaja doesn't finish her comment. She flashes a toothy, goofy grin at Cass. A look her grandmother, Hannah Shepard would love.

"I love you, Kaja T'Soni. You do know how to lighten the mood." Cass snaps her fingers and says, "Hey, I know what you can do. Go work for the local police department. Can you pass a physical with your shoulder?"

Kaja shakes her head, "I doubt it, but if C-Sec is willing to take me, why wouldn't Illyria's police department? I can still use my biotics without any issues. I can still shoot with a pistol and SMG. No more using the sniper rifle. Which breaks my heart." Kaja places her hand over her heart. "I love that gun." Kaja pouts a little about not being able to use her sniper rifle.

Cass starts laughing and slaps her knee with her hand. "Your too funny, sweetie. Seriously though. Go and talk to them tomorrow while I go and talk to Dr. Reinhart about returning to the museum. What's the worse that happens? You get told no. Then you look for something else. I'd really like to stay on Elysium at least for a while."

"Here is how I am seeing it, Cass. You follow your career path, to where ever that leads. If that is Elysium. Then it's Elysium. If it's on Earth. Then it's Earth. If you found a job on the Citadel, we'd move there. I'll be honest, Cass, I don't want to live on the Citadel. I really don't. Especially after what happened the past two months. All I thought of was you and how much I missed you. There were times I thought you wouldn't want to see me again. Because I fell off the grid without telling you why. If it wasn't for the therapy I did and Liv keeping my spirits up, I would have lost it after about a week of being in the safe house. I went twice a week for four months before it dropped to once a week before I left. Speaking of which, I need to contact him tomorrow." The console starts flashing, alerting Kaja they are close to Elysium and she brings them out of FTL flight.

It take another hour before Kaja lands the shuttle in the hanger. She shuts down all the systems and checks again to make sure everything is offline. Cass starts to grab their bags when Kaja opens the shuttle door. Liara steps into the shuttle to give her daughter a hug then she gives Cass a hug. "I'm sorry, Cassandra. It is good to see you. Even if the situation is less than ideal."

"Thanks Liara," replies Cass. She takes a bag in each hand and heads to the house. She notices her car is in the hanger along with all of her stuff from storage. "Ah, Liara. Why is all my stuff out of storage?" asks Dr. Mitchell.

"So you wouldn't have to pay a rental fee. I have plenty of room and thought I would save you the credits. I hope you don't mind," replies the Shadow Broker.

Dr. Mitchell starts crying. They are not tears from a broken heart or tears of anger. They are tears of joy Kaja starts to take Cass into her arms when Cass puts her arm out to stop Kaja, "No, it's okay. Thank you, Liara. To both of you. Dr. T'Soni, you've always shown me respect even when I was a teenager trying to figure out your book about the Prothean, Javik. Now, you've made me feel like part of the family. Thank you. It means a lot."

Liara gives Cassandra a motherly hug. "My pleasure, Cassandra. We should get your stuff inside. I have some leftovers I can warm up if you two are hungry."

It take two trips to get all the couple's belongings from the shuttle. Kaja takes a small square box from her bag and puts it in her right pants pocket as she unpacks her bags. Most of her clothes are hung in the closet. She puts the memory shard back on the top shelf of the desk and sets the case with the extranet terminal on the desk. Cass sits on the bed, leaving most of her clothes in the bags she tossed them in.

Kaja says, "Follow me, Cass." She moves her arm in a 'follow me' type motion as she heads out the bedroom door. Cass follows Kaja out of the bedroom then out the patio door. The eldest T'Soni daughter leads the human the big rock near the path to the sniper range. Kaja sits on the ground with her back on the rock. "Please, Cass, sit." She pats the ground to her left.

Cass sits on the big rock instead of on the ground next to the former huntress. She removes her boots and socks then moves directly above Kaja to rest her feet on the asari's shoulders. "I love this place. So, peaceful and the view."

"That it is. Which is why my room faces this side of the house. Gaia and I got to pick our rooms. Liv got the room we didn't want. Which is the room closest to mom and dad's bedroom." Kaja runs her hand up Cass' right calf and back down then does the same to the left calf.

"What about Liv? Or was she too little to pick a room? I know your mom has lived here for close to two centuries.

Kaja lifts the pant leg up and lays small kisses on the human's lower leg. "Well, it's hard to pick a room when your still in mom's womb." comments Kaja with dead-pan humor. She pulls the pant leg back down and repeats with the other leg.

"Huh, I guess so. If you thought bringing me out here was a way to cheer me up, it's working." Cass leans back with her forearms flat against the rock.

There is the clue, subtle hint that tells the investigator in Kaja this is the perfect time to give Cass her gift. She grabs the square box from her pocket, turns to faces Cass, then hands the box to her.. "I got this for you before I left the Citadel yesterday. It's my answer. To the question you asked me before I..." Kaja pauses to think of the exact wording she should use, "...had my breakdown."

Dr. Cassandra Mitchell opens the box to reveal a stunning sapphire ring. The big gemstone is heart-shaped with smaller gemstones arraigned around the bigger gemstone. Cass gives Kaja a big hug and kiss. She looks at the ring in the box. A smirk appears before teasing the asari with her question, "Your answer to what question, Kaja? I don't remember asking you any questions."

Kaja scratches her chin, "Hmm?" The asari rubs the back of her neck, "Well, maybe it was some other human. But I could have sworn it was you. Maybe it's one of the other humans I'm seeing. I get so confused because I get so many throwing themselves at me. It's hard to say no." She flashes the Shepard smirk.

"Hmph," Cass closes the box, so the ring doesn't fall out of it while she places her hands on her hip in fake anger. She goes back to being serious. "Kaja, this is a beautiful ring. What are the chances it fits? Will you?" Cass hands the box back to Kaja.

"Well if it doesn't fit, I'll take it back once I know your ring size." The asari removes the ring from the box and slides it on the human's left ring finger. Kaja has Commander Leia Shepard's luck. The ring fits Cass' finger perfectly. "I'd love to share my life with you, Dr. Cassandra Mitchell."

The human archeologist gives the asari a wet, sloppy kiss. "You know something, Kaja. I think I'm the one who is supposed to give you the ring considering I asked you."

Kaja thinks for a moment or two. She says, "Okay, Cass." Kaja removes the ring from Dr. Mitchell's finger. Before the human can protest, the asari asks, "Cass, will you give me the privilege of being my bondmate?"

"The privilege would be mine, Kaja," replies Cass as Kaja slides the ring back on her finger. She takes Kaja's cheeks with both hand and kisses the asari passionately.

Over the next couple of hours, Cassandra and Kaja talk about what type of ceremony to have. How big? Both agree less is more and to keep the guest list to parents and siblings and some close friends. They also agree to have the ceremony on the property with a good view of the mountain and nothing too fancy. The date is still undetermined. If Kaja gets accepted by the local law enforcement, that will determine when they can have their ceremony.

Kaja and Cass hold hands as they walk back to the house. Together they tell Liara their plans. Liara gives them both a hug and kiss. Kaja walks into the study and does a search for apartments. As much as Cass loves the view from the yard, Kaja doesn't want to stay long. Her goal is to find something and move in by the end of the week. The next thing Kaja does is contact her therapist. Lucky for the former huntress he is still in his office and is willing to do a vid-session with her.

While Kaja is in the study talking to her therapist, Cassandra is using the portable terminal and contacts Dr. Reinhart about returning to the museum. Dr. Reinhart has held the position for Dr. Mitchell. Instead of replacing her, Dr. Reinhart stayed at the museum and doesn't go out-of-town as often as before. He tells her she to start next week. So, she can have a few days off before going back to the daily grind at the museum. After her conversation with Dr. Reinhart, Cass stands outside the study and waits for Kaja to finish with her session.

Her session with Dr. Tattius last for fifty minutes. He still wants to see her once a week. Dr. Tattius gives Kaja his approval and thinks this is good for the asari. He will give the police department his assessment of her mental state which he feels is solid. Kaja's therapist approval and his support puts Kaja in a wonderful mood. She unlocks the study to see Cass waiting for her in the hallway. The asari beams, takes Cass' hand, and heads to their bedroom to tell Cass about her session with Dr. Tattius.

The next morning, Kaja and Cass leave the house to go apartment hunting. Kaja found four different apartments in the nicer neighborhoods. Two of them seems too small for the price listed. The other two apartments are on the same street, different buildings. Rent for both apartments are the same. One apartment is on the fifth floor, which Kaja says is safer than living on the ground floor. Which is the floor the other apartment is on. Kaja talks Cass into the apartment on the fifth floor. They can move in to the apartment in two weeks.

Cass drops Kaja off downtown at the police headquarters then heads to the diner across the street from the museum for some carry out. She orders clam chowder and today it comes with a bread bowl. Cass knows this will make Kaja's day. The owner of the diner comes out from the kitchen and talks to Dr. Mitchell. He tells Cass how he thinks the museum hasn't been the same since she left eight months ago and is glad she is back. After getting released from her job yesterday, hearing how much others missed her at the museum makes Cass' day. When the waitress brings the bags of food, Cass thinks to herself that Kaja is right. Things do happen for a reason.

Kaja's interview/talk with the Illyria police department chief is going well. The police chief is explaining to Kaja because this is a human colony under Alliance control and because she is an asari, she will never receive a promotion past the rank of Captain. They tell this to all the other species, but especially to asari because of how long their life span is. The chief also explains because of her experience and service record with the asari military, she only needs to pass the shooting range with a weapon of her choice and does not need to go through basis training.

The chief of police welcomes the asari to their ranks. The chief sets up a time for the range. Next week is when the recruits going through training take the shooting range test. So, she has arraigned for Kaja to join with recruits at the shoot range. The only request Kaja makes is to see the range first and be given a few practice rounds first. Which she is given. If she passes the shooting range, which Kaja has no doubt she will pass. Because of her rank in the military, Kaja will bypass being in a uniform and straight to detective . Which unit is still undetermined, but the chief thinks either homicide or the drug unit. Most likely homicide. Kaja shakes her new boss's hand and thanks her for the opportunity to join their ranks.

Cass is waiting for Kaja when she exits the building. Kaja gets into the car and smells the soup. "You got clam chowder didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. Bread bowl included. How did everything go?" asks Cass as she merges with traffic. They head to the amusement park for the rest of the day.

Kaja tell Cass all the details the chief of police told her. Cass thinks everything is falling into place. She starts back at the museum next week. They move into their apartment in two weeks and all Kaja needs to do is pass the shooting range with a weapon of her choice and she starts her new career soon.

As they sit in the parking lot of the amusement park, Kaja thinks how everything is slowly working out. The asari's life has taken a few twists and turns over the past eight months. Those ups and downs have put Kaja on the path to happiness. She never dreamed she would find happiness and contentment outside the military, but Kaja has. The asari is grateful to have Dr. Mitchell in her life. Kaja's new goal is to maintain her happiness by making the human she adores happy. She knows it won't always be an easy task, but no relationship worth having is easy. Her parents are the example to that. And Kaja hopes she can live up to the example they set for her and her two younger sisters.

Cass and Kaja finish up their lunch and head to the ticket counter to pay their way into the park. Kaja shakes her head at the thought because she can't believe she is even thinking it. "Cass, let's ride the train first."

_Fini_

–

A/N: I do hope everyone enjoyed this story. I did enjoy writing it.

I'm sure Kaja's career choice is quite a shock to people. Ah, the power of therapy. I'm not sure I can write a good therapy story. Why I never wrote anything about Shepard and the therapy she did after her break in "The Aftermath". And the reason I'm hesitant to write one with Kaja.

I have two more completed stories to post. Next one is next week. So, until then, enjoy.


End file.
